Dark Fairy Tale
by GorgoStark
Summary: "I won't let them hurt you. I'll kill them all, make them suffer, slit their throats and bring their heads to you. I'll stand with you. Forever." Follow the two Hydra soldiers on their way to salvation and love. T for violence, language. AU (movie things in the last chapters). Bucky/OC. Complete.
1. Cruelty

**Cruelty**

(Somewhere back in time)

He watched the blood on his hands horrified. His task was to eliminate the couple, not the children. Fools. Why they broguht the children too? A girl and a boy, none of them was older than 10. He stood in the middle of a desolation, cars burned, dead bodies surronded him and he watched the damn blood running down his was cruelty, they could live, moving on. Perhaps they'd take revenge on him upon a day which was quite impossible, but…_damnit!_

He was angry. He didn't remember anything about his previous life no matter how hard he tried and his team treated him like a machine. Well, everyone treated him like a machine. They gave him orders, wiping and cryo.

_Waking, training, killing, wiping, sleeping._

But they feared him too. He was Hydra's best soldier . The serum gave him incredible power, his metal arm was insuperable. He was insuperable. A masterpiece.

The doctors thought they wiped out his personality too. Well, they didn't succeeded so much. The man cannot remember his past, this true, but he knew the meaning of anger, guilt, fear, pain…Hell, he was even amused when his stupid team mates argued on a girl. And now, he felt guilty.

But of course he learned to hide his emotions. No smirk, smile, eye rolling – nothing. Just in his brain. He wished he could share his thoughts with someone…but for what? He won't remember.

_No matter, I won't remember this._

He looked at the corpses once more and he went back to the others, waiting for cryo again.

Victoria absently listened her echoing footsteps in the hallway. It was a long corridor with low light, and many doors.

_Oh, how sinister_ – she thought sarcastically.

She wanted nothing more than to take a shower, wash her hair and sleep at least six hours. The last four days were a complete rush. She was sent to Abu Dhabi to eliminate a dangerous person. The city frightened her. It was too modern and noisy, too difficult to thrive. The sun burnt like hell, the streets were crowded. She hated to admit, but she felt a little lost. She knew no one in this place, she did not understand the language.

The travelling was a 15 hour of nightmare. And she forgot to send the code back to Pierce, so she had to do it on the plane. She turned on her phone, carefully not to be noticed. Of course, the sound of her LG casued a little panic, everyone turned to her.

„What?" – she spat.

She called Pierce but the answering machine was her only companion in the line. „Good Morning Mr Pierce, I just wanted to tell that my task is completed, it was successful. I will arrive around 2 a. m."

She turned off her phone while people murmured around her. _Ah, don't try to tell me that we will die because I turned on my pohne inside of this huge piece of iron and my LG disturbing the signal. I just cannot belive it." – _she thought annoyed.

But now, she was back at home. Safe and sound.

She heard another footsteps behind her. _No I_ _don't want to talk with anyone_! She slowed down to learn who is behind her.

„I thought you were lost little girl!" – tha man is a guard, his name is Roger. He is tall, much taller than her. He had a strond jaw,bald, brown eyes, and he is muscular. He is really handsome. –„ I didn't heard that you came back." – he said, smiling.

„Well, Roger you know I'am a criminal. What kind of criminal would I be if I couldn't get in to the building without being noticed?" – They shared a laugh.

„Hard job?"

„Oh, no, it was so easy that you could have done it too."

„ You underestimate me little girl." – he said smirking.

„I did not say it. And stop calling me little girl, it's annoying." – she said, eyebrows furrowed. His laughter filled the hallway, it was like a thunder. She shivered.

„Well, you are small and you are a girl-at least this is obvious to me. What is your problem now?"

„I am small compared to you. But belive me, sometimes I'm taller than my poor victims. I am always stronger than them. Do you wanna test me?" – she asked with a grin. She and Roger always flirted in some ways, but they never wanted to do more. At least Victoria never wanted more.

„Aye. Someday." – he said, smiling down to her. Vic felt like a statue towered over her. „Go to bed now, little girl. Good night."

„Have a good watch Roger". – said Vic, and then she went to her room.

A letter waited her in her table.

_Victoria,_

_Come to my office tomorrow morning. We have something to discuss. _

_A.P._

_How mysterious! Fuck the work._

She went to take a shower. The hot water made her alive and helped to calm down a bit. She remembered her mission. The man was the easiest target in the world. He was weak and small. She hated weak people. It made her do something cruel with them. Like with this Timothy. She awakened him just to have a little fun with that fool. She loved his crying and begging for mercy.

She liked the taste of fire, blood, meat, sorrow, and steel. She liked violence. She liked the taste of death. Indeed, she was cruel and really capable of violence. This is what they taught her when they took her in, and Vic decided to do her best to pay her debt. Vic fought eagerly, always took the opportunity to learn and to do it better. And she become a master of it.

When she finished with showering and washing her hair She looked into the mirror. Her green eyes were red and she had dark circles. She was pale despite she always goes to solarium to have some color. It made her appearance a little exotic. Red hair, green eyes, light brown skin. _Now I am really exotic with that dark fuck under my eyes._

She climbed into her bed and immediately fell to sleep.


	2. Begin

**Hello Everyone! I have followers. What? I thought nobody will read it. Thank you so much! I know my grammar is not the best, I apologize.**

**In the prev. chapter I wrote some irrelevant things but I felt I had to do this, because Victoria is a complicated soul. This is the next chapter, I hope you'll like it! Leave a review or write to me. I would be grateful. **

**2-Begin**

Victoria woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was an old song, the Good Vibrations from Marky Mark. _The day should start with a silly . _ She tapped her phone and she saw it was 7 a.m. in the morning.

_Oh I slept 4 hours. Great._

She was calm for the first time in weeks. Vic was happy because she was home again but the sleepiness has not left her body. She stretched herself and then got up. She turned on her coffee maker and got ready. She washed her face, applied her facial things and made her hair to a messy bun. While she drank her coffee she turned on the radio. Vic listened to the sound while she made her appearance for the day. She chose a blue V-necked, tight shirt and a black jeans, then she picked up her new lacy spring boots. The girl made her usual make up: foundation, corrector, mascara, eyeliner. When she finished she combed her hair and left it freely. It was 8 a.m.

_Be prepared to talk with Pierce._

She stepped out of her room then walked to the stairs. She prefered the stairs than the lift. As Vic walked down, familiar faces welcomed her. Her old team mate, Ana greeted her.

„Hey girl, I thought the Arabians sold you. How was abroad?" – They hugged each other. Ana likes to chat. It is her element. Truth be told Vic does not like it, but she tolerate this habit. Sometimes she can be a blabber too, but it rarely happens.

„Oh come on, scream it, the boss cannot hear you, he is ten meters away. And they say that everything is secret here. Who the hell told you that I was with some Aladdin in this week?!"

„Hm, well, no one. But I always find out what I want to know."

„Yeah I know. We are alike. Break the rules." The two shared a laughter. „I brought you a present. Just to entertain your nerd head."

Ana's eyes widened. „What is it? I want to know now!"

„Hah you will find out afternoon. If I finish my work I'll go to your energy-guzzling heaven and…"

„Oh come on, tell me. I promise I'll look suprised."

„Shut up, you acting like a little girl. I cannot imagine you are an too light-minded for it."

„Oh and I cannot imagine you are an assassin. You are a child anyway." – There was a big silence between the two and they laughed again.

_Fuck you Ana. –She thought._

„Not bad. Drag your ass now Ana, I've got an important meeting. See you afternoon. Bye bitch."

„Bye-bye." – Ana said and they went to do their job. Victoria took a few steps and stopped at a door. It was the office of her boss. She knocked on the door.

„Come in." – said the voice.

Victoria walked in the office. It was a boring white-grey combined place. In the left was a large table filled with papers and files. There was several chairs. The fresh spring air flowed in through the window. Her boss is sat at the end of table. Alexander Pierce_. Alex. Alexis. George English. Man with Vitamin-D deficiency._ This nicknames were created by Victoria and Ana. The two give nicknames to everyone. _Okay, let's be serious, he is my boss. _

„Good morning Mr. Pierce. I hope I did not come early." – she said with an innocent smile.

„Good morning Victoria. Take a seat please. – she raised an eyebrow. Pierce only asks it when something serious matter comes. Her stomach twitched. _Maybe he wants to talk about my irresponsible message I left on his phone yesterday. Oh no no. _She took a deep breath and sat down. He smirked. – Better. I assume you curious about what I want to discuss with you. „

„Yes sir, I am curious indeed."

„First of all, I want to congratulate you for your perfect job."

She smiled. „Thank you sir, but the mission wasn't a complicated one. It was really simple." _It almost made me cry that this task was the reason for my endless travel, bastard_.

He smirked again. „You speak like a professional. What I am saying, you are a professional. However, if I'm thinking about your message…"

„Forgive me sir. When I realized I forgot to send you the code I panicked. I only did what come to my mind first. It won't happen again I swear." _I wish the ground would swallow me up-_she thought.

„I forget this thing. You have not caused problem with it. How was your trip?"

_Why do you asking unnecessary things? _„The flight was comfortable but too long. I liked the city and the hotel too. It was really beautiful. Thank you for the first class." – she lied. - _Oh wait, first classes? What does he want from me?_

„I'm glad you enjoyed it. Did you like the hotel's services?"

„With all due respect sir, you gave me little time to enjoy it." – _go to hell Alexis._

„Sorry my dear, the time was little indeed. Next time I'll give you a longer period to rest. I wanted to demonstrate your position." – he smiled. _Why is he so kind? Oh and if you want to demonstrate my position then you should give me a private jet.- Vic thought._

„I thank you again, sir." – she smiled. _When will you tell me why I am here? _

„I'm sure you know that this is not the reason why you here with me right now." – he said, his eyes studied her.

_Oh, big thing comes. „_To tell you the truth, I guessed it." – Victoria tried to stay calm, but she didn't succeed.

„You are intelligent and obsequious. – he stood up and began to circle around her. – You learned extremely fast when we trained you. You always get higher than I originally expected. You do what I say without any question. Almost 12 years passed since you are with us. This is a long time, Victoria. During this time you proved that you are loyal. You are one of the best assassins in the world.– he stopped talking to sound imposing – This why I'll do what I've never planned to do." – he stopped walking and he looked deep into her eyes. It made her tremble.

She could not find her voice. _Jesus, what does he want to do with me?_ „What are you planning to do, sir?" – _I sound so pro right now._ Victoria was rarely scared. Except horror movies and dwarfs but that's not a big deal, she thought.

„In the following days you will meet with an important person. He is as important as you my dear."

_He? _ „And if I may ask who is this person?"

„We call him the Winter Soldier." – he watched as her expression changed. She looked confused.

She brust out laughing. „The Winter Soldier? But this is just a silly legend about a brainwashed, ageless man who appears here and there occasionally. „

Pierce looked angry because of her laughter. „I think you should belive this silly legend. We made him."

Her eyes windened. So is it true? But she never saw him. She lived here a decade and she never saw anything like the Winter Soldier. _Now, this is creepy. _Her tone changed serious. „I understand. Sorry for laughing. I didn't know it sir, and I never belived in tales."

„No problem. This means we did it right. I'll send you a message when he is prepared to the meeting. In the meantime, think about the idea that you will work with him in a mission." – he looked determined. If he decides anything…well…there will be no escape. – Go now to work Victoria. Have a good day. „– he smirked again.

„Thank you for your trust, sir. I will prepare for the task." – she said. She stood up and walked from the office.

As she walked down to the gym she felt like someone slapped her. She never belived in the whispers because she thought if this is true… then she knew it by now. _How could I be so blind? I don't belive I did not noticed. Nevermind, this was not my business. Until now. After all, I am a ghost too. And I shouldn't think about why Pierce made this decision, why he kept this in secret from is not my place. He commands me and I do what he asks. _

When she reached the gym she went to change clothes. Victoria wore a purple top and a leggings, made for training. Made her hair to a ponytail and turned on the radio. First she l stretched her body, then she made dumbbell exercises. When her arms were burnt like hell she made a little cardio. Then she made the final grade: boxing and Tae Kwon Do. She loved this martial art.

She trained nearly two hours. Vic led down the stress from her mind and she immediately felt she made a good job with that. Her whole body trembled from the exhaustion, she beat her fists bloody. _Good. I'm doing a good job if I'm bleeding._

She went to take a shower. Each part of the basis has it's own Victoria-kit (towel, makeup stuff, body wash, perfume, body lotion, hairbrush, toothbrush), and she successfully packed them up into a 30 cm bag. _Because it's small, it fits everywhere. Why not? I live in here, I have rights here._

The water burned her hands. It will be purple-red-green colored tomorrow but she didn't cared.

It felt good to smash her hands. The truth that she was confused. HYDRA was her life. She gave everything to them because they saved her and raised her up. She's got a remarkable salary, a separate department in the basis, spare time when she do whatever she wants, the tank is always full in her black Audi A6. She lives a really good life. Pierce told her that HYDRA is working on to save the world from tyrants and terrorists and when it is done, there will be no violence in the world anymore. He also said he is fair to his employees. But if the Winter Soldier project is real, it means they experimented on him. Brainwashed him. Maybe tortured him. _It's everything but not fair. Poor guy._

She stepped out, toweled herself and dressed in her mornonig clothes. She made a bun from her hair grabbed her things and left the bathroom which belonged to the gym.

She hurried because she reminded herself to her promise to Ana. Semidarkness filled the hallway. She walked fast when she suddenly bumped into something. Or someone.

She looked up and realized she bumped into a man. A very strange man. His face was covered with a mask, she only saw his piercing, angry stare. He is not much taller than Victoria, but she felt like he

towered over her. His brown hair reached his ears. Victoria froze. _Is he…? Alexis not mentioned he is that it would affect me. Is he the Soldier anyway? _She blused.

„Forgive me, I didn't want to bump into you, I didn't see you. I hope you are not offended." – she said with a kind tone and a weak smile.

He seemed to study her. His angry stare went to a curious one. The man checked Victoria from tip to toe. It made her blush again. She swear she saw a glimpse of a grin under his mask. He stepped closer. _I'll have a heart attack! _He ran his fingers through her arm. He took her hand in his. The man's eye expression was serious again. Finally he spoke.

„You're bleeding." – his voice like thunder. Like he forgot how to talk. But it made her tremble. Her knees were weak.

„Yes, it seems my skin isn't tolerate hard punches– she laughed a little but it came terrible. She looked in his eyes once more. Vic felt like she could melt in his dark ocean blue eyes_. _She broke the eye contact and stared the floor. _Why I think these ridiculous things? Nonsense_.When she came back from her thoughts she realized he was staring her breasts.And he was grinning again under the fucking mask!_ How dare he?!_ - I have to go. Goodbye. – she said in a serious tone , took her hand from his and leaved him alone. She felt his eyes on her back. _Or on my ass?_ At this thought her walking become instantly clumsy.

_Fuck it! I have to forget this encounter. Quickly._ _He had a metal arm...? _ Of course the thoughts didn't leave her mind. On this day not once. Not even when she was with Ana.


	3. Awakening

**Sanngriðr – it means very cruel, very violent. She is a valkyrie, she appears in Njáls saga.**

**It's a very short chapter I know. I just wanted to show a little more of their firstencounter. I know the story has some holes, but I'll publish them in the right time, be patient : ) I am soooo thankful for the followers! I'd really appreciate some reviews.( I hope I'm not sound insolent)**

**3-Awakening**

They woke him up this morning. It was a rough one, he attacked the doctors, therefore they beat and tasered him. When they thought he wasn't dangerous, Pierce came to visit slapped the door behind him and stood in front of the soldier. He was angry.

„You caused a big turmoil, Soldier, but I understand it. Do you know why are you here?" – he asked. The soldier looked in his eyes. Memories filled his head about this old man. The man in front of him was his master, so he had to stay obedient for his own good.

„No." – came the lie. He wasn't in a talkative mood, let him explain, it will be easier.

He took a deap breath and came closer to the tasered man. „ You are a soldier in Hydra's service. Your work is a gift to mankind, and in the next years they need you more than ever. Firstly you'll eliminate a dangerous group, therefore I suggest you to start training. You will stay awake for a longer time. – he walked to the door, opened it and then stepped out, but he turned back again – Oh and you'll get a new partner." – he shut the door.

_Longer time? It never happened._ He stood up, dressed up and walked down to the gym. He felt angry and dizzy. He wanted to kill somebody so badly. He wanted to release his wrath and go away from this shithole. Under his mask he snarled at every person who came towards him. He felt like an animal in the dark hallway. _I'm always get angry when they do this to me. Don't be surprised._

He thought about the next mission when something suddenly bumped into him. He took a deep breath. _Whoever it is, he will regret it._ Well, it wasn't he, it was a girl.

She was tall so it wasn't hard to look directly into her eyes. Those big emerald eyes of her fixed on his, watched him carefully. He saw self-confidence, mischief and curiosity. She suddenly blushed and smiled in cofusion. She was pretty. _Goddamn, really pretty indeed._

„Forgive me, I didn't want to bump into you, I didn't see you. I hope you are not offended." – Her voice was smooth and deep, her tone was kind. And did he hear right? She apologized him and asked she offended him. _What_? He was not used to being treated like this. He calmed down a bit and stared at her. Long red hair, green eyes, big eyelashes, brown waist, long legs, wide hips. Despite her womanly curves she appeared to be strong. He saw her muscles in her arms and thighs. Interesting. He stepped closer and she suddenly frightened. She blushed again. This caused him to grin, and decided to touch her. _It's funny how embarrassed she is because of my staring._ He ran his fingers trough her left arm, the girl immediately got goosebumps. The Soldier took her hand in his and his expression went dark. _She is bleeding.I should tell her something._

„You're bleeding." – _How intelligent after months of cryosleep._ She looked down to her hand and said:

„ Yes, it seems my skin isn't tolerate hard punches." – She wasn't in pain at all. She tried to laugh, but it sounded nervous. The girl looked in his eyes one more and he saw the mischief again. She finally realized that he was checking her. She broke the eye contact and lowered her eyes to the ground, so he had the opportunity to take look at her breasts. It provoked indecent thoughts in him, he grinned. The girl felt his eyes on her body again, so she become angry.

„I have to go. Goodbye." – she said , her eyes were on fire. She ripped her hand from his and left him. He made her angry, it was obvious to him. But he turned and watched her go. He laughed quietly when he saw the girl marching angrily away with tightened fists. _She's got a round butt too._ After the girl left he stood there for a while. She is a strange phenomenon. She was…very nice and pretty. Not that he remembered but he never saw her here. _Bullshit. You are stupid, Soldier.__ I am not allowed to think about this. I have a duty to fulfill and that's all that matters.-_he thought_._ He went to the gym and tried to distract his mind from her. He thought about the next mission and what Pierce told him. The old donkey told him he'll get a partner soon. _I absolutely don't give a shit._

In this afternoon he trained hard. He trained until he bled too.

* * *

After Vic visited Ana, she went back to her room. She disinfected her fists and bandaged them.

_I look like a mummy. It will be charming when we'll meet officially._

She thought about him. To be precise, she thought about how she behaved when they met. She felt like a complete idiot. Blushing and smiling. She made a coffee for herself, and sat down to read a book. But the book wasn't distracted her mind. _I'm not like this. He wasn't embarrassed me because he is handsome, he embarrassed me because he is…a living ghost. Like me. _She put down the book and felt herjaw tensed_. Oh me, the precious Valkyrie, _Sanngri¤r. _Well, I'm faithful to my code name, after all. I've never had trouble with killing people or with is my job._

She circled in her room. She was angry with the Soldier. _So I am not sweet on him, I don't like him or anything like this. I'm just surprised. We will be partners and nothing more, that's all. And I'm surprised too that Pierce lied to me. I asked him once, when I was a little girl and he said to me that the tales of the Winter Soldier isn't true. the work.I don't want to be with him. I don't want another me at my side I'm perfectly fine on my own.I'll tell this tomorrow to Pierce._

She opened a dark chocolate bar. She didn't like sweets, but she loved dark chocolate. When she went to shop she always bought one. This was from Ecuador (the label said), it contained 81% cocoa. The bitter taste made her calm. She went to her small balcony and lighted a cigarette. She really appreciated her life in here. Really. She regretted her thoughts about Pierce. If he hadn't been there she'd be dead. He saved her from death. _I owe him with my life and loyalty._ She decided to watch a movie.


	4. Predators

**I'm still learning how to use this whole…thing. I don't know why but I can't correct the mistakes I made when I uploaded the chapters. ****. Sorry guys I'll figure it out somehow! Reviews would be lovely *.* **

**And I want to say that our Victoria is not a Mary Sue or something like that. She is just…just… a lost, psychopathic girl. No one knows how she will react, cause she has sudden mood changes. But one thing I know : she is bad (maybe because of her past, but I won't reveal it yet hahaha). Furthermore, the previous chapter was friggin' clumsy. Beacuse boys will be boys, no matter where they are (hehe), I just wanted to illustrate.**

**And I am a fan of ancient history and mythology, but I think you guessed it (Sorry, I can't suppress my silly ideas.)**

**4-Predators**

Victoria stood beside her team mates. Today Pierce made the big announcement: they'll liquidate the leaders of the organization Horkos.

He summoned Vic to his office in the morning. She was making her hair when she heard a knocking at her door. _Go away, jerk. _She grudgingly went to the door and opened it. She felt relieved when she saw Roger. He was grinning.

„Good morning Victoria. I thought you could use an adonis to release tension. Here I am, waiting your commands. – he saw she grimaced. Of course he won't give up. – Don't panic, I'm cheap. Oh can I come in? – with that, he pushed her off and sat down to her bed.

She slammed the door. „You are not cheap, you are free, dear Roger. Coffee?"

„No I don't drink coffee. It makes your heart sick. Wait, you didn't say me good morning and humiliate me. You know you are hurting me." – he said with a fake saddened face.

She laughed. Vic really liked him, he reminded her of a big, calm, funny bear. The girl poured her coffee into her Scitec shaker. He watched horrified.

„Are you mad, you want to die? How much coffee do you drink a day?"

She took a sip, swallowed it and moaned. „Hm, 3 times. I drink most in the morning, 2 decilitre. I drink one after luch, and the last one around 4 p.m. usually. Why, is it a problem?" – she asked sarcastically. She knew it's not healthy but _who the fuck cares?_

His eyes widened in shock. „ I can't find the words. You know, girls who smokes and drinks coffee are sexy, but they'll die early. Oh I'm speaking in rhymes. So, your heart begs for mercy, I think. It's really unhealthy, Vic."

She rolled her eyes and sighed_. Clam down, calm down…_„I don't want your preaching Roger. Tell me why you came and go back to work. And I know what is good for me okay?" – he will be upset she thought.

Yes. Roger lowered his eyes and said quietly. „I just wanted to say that you should take care of yourself. If you don't let the others."

_It's over, I'm going to explode. _„What do you mean? I don't need anyone, never needed anyone to guide me! I can take of myself if you didn't notice it. Hell, I'm a fucking villain, I murdered nearly fifty people! – Vic took a deep breath. She walked towards him and tossed her book. She sat down. – I'm perfectly fine. I don't need anyone you know." – What the hell, he knew she hated when someone tries to tell her how to live. It looked like he needs a reminder.

He put his hands up defensively. „Sorry girl, but you are a human grumpy cat. When I saw you at the door I wanted to say that you are so lovely today, but now…I only say you are mangina ." – he vicioulsy grinned now.

Her eyes widened in disbelief „What?! What did you say?"

„You don't deserve the compliments of the adonis who sits in front of you. You are a mangina!" – he rolled on the bed, laughing. Vic waited him to calm down and tried not to laugh. She know it was coming, but she expected a harder joke. Vic had enough. She stood up, arms crossed across her chest.

„Fine. Are you okay? Tell me why you came and then take your leave."

„What a serious tone. Alexis wants you in his office. And I'm the lucky one who will escort you." – again, that damn grinning.

_So, it begins. I'll meet him officially. Oh God, save me. „_Who told you that I need an escort, adonis? I…" –he cut her off.

„Nobody. But I'm doing it gladly, as long as it irritates you. –he looked at her hands. His sighed. – What did you done to your hands, girl?"

„Oh this? –she raised her hands – It's nothing. I punched too hard. I didn't noticed that my skin started to fell off." – she laughed.

„I knew you like it hard. – he grinned, she made a don't-mess-with-me-face. _You are going too far, Roger._ His expression changed, he looked frightened – Okay, no more jokes. Let's go to your boss."

They stood up and stared each other for a moment. They brust out laughing again, and went to the door. When they stepped out Vic suddenly turned to him.

„Where are your manners? What kind of escort are you? You didn't offer me your hand." – she said with an offended tone.

Roger grabbed her hand and started to yank her „Well, is it better?"

„Oh no not now, stop it you jerk, stop…– he implacably yanked her to right and left in the corridor. – If you won't stop I'll beat the shit out of you!"

„Oh come on, I know you like it. – no matter how she protested he viciously dragged her, when suddenly she knocked her head in the wall. Vic tapped her head in disbelief, and looked him with wide eyes. He stopped and looked at her scared – Shit, I didn't want it to happen, are you okay?"

She looked like she going to kill him. „You idiot! What you think you doing? The others will think we are unviable idiots. I have a…"

„Why, are we not? That's why we are here, darling." – he said with a sad tone. She stopped and watched him. His words made her nervous. – No. Don't start to scold me, little girl you…."

„What's wrong with you? You got a second chance when they brought you here. You should thank the God this chance. You got a job, you got a life, they pay you well. Nay! Nowadays our agents falls like flies, it means you can rise and…"

„Oh, and I should be happy now? Seriously Vic, I understand you, and your kind of devotion to Hydra. But don't expect it from ?"

He looked so serious and angry. _Ungrateful idiot._ _You'd be dead now, like me. _But she knew that this wasn't the time and place to discuss it. Therefore, she took a deep breath – so deep her lungs were burned – and decided to lie to him.

„Of course, I got it. Oh and don't worry about my head, it's fine. Let's go to Alex." – she said, smiling.

There was a big silence between the two. She walked in his right side, thinking. In this place befriending _and_ relationships were strictly prohibited. Of course she never had friends, nor boyfriends. Not even one. But she liked this, because it meant she doesn't have to take care of them, there is no one to worry about someone…and no one will betray her_. I'm perfect in this way. _Roger halted and looked down at her. His eyes stared into hers. Long moments passed and he said nothing.

„What is it? – She asked. He turned and left her at the door. She watched him go and sighed. – Idiot."

She turned in the direction where his boss was probably cursing her. _I don't want to go inside that fucking office. I don't want to see the big soldier. Go and fuck himself._ She growled angrily. _Calm down, if he makes you angry, you'll drag him into some dark hole and kill him._

She knocked on the door.

…

She was surpised, she thought the others were waiting for her. But there was no one, except her and Pierce who was standing in the middle of his office. Vic raised her eyebrows.

„Good morning Mr. Pierce. I arrived early again, I see." – she said. _Curious._

He looked her and answered blandly „Good morning Victoria. Oh no, you never come early and you never late. Take a seat please."

_Hah, then, I am Gandalf the Grey – _she thought and tried to hide a smile.

She went to the chair and sat down. _He is kind to me nowadays. Too kind. His request will be high priced, I'm sure. _She looked at him. He wore a new black suit with a red cravat. _So hitman._ He seemed rigorous.

„I mentioned that I'll introduce you to our best soldier." – he looked her again, waiting for a response.

She flashed a fake smile. „Yes, sir, I remember." – _how could I forget it_.

„ This is a complicated task, otherwise I wouldn't have chosen him to go with you. – he turned his back on her – I want you to collect our agents. The ones you consider the best."

She looked up in surprise, and he turned to face her. _What the hell, he gives me power. _He noticed her expression and smiled. _I hope he can't read my mind…_ „If I may ask what will be our misson, sir?"

„I'll tell you when you created the team. –she still looked frozen - You look a little, Victoria. In this place no one has the right to do such things like you. You have your own apartment, a car, you do whatever you want in your freetime. Why? Because I trust in you. This is why I chose the Winter Soldier as your partner in this mission. – he sighed – I said you are on of my best trained person. He is the other. There is no one like you and him. – he paused to be more effective - There is only you and him." – he stopped and watched her.

_There are no men like me. Only me – Are you watching GoT too, Alexis? _

„You honor me, sir. Speaking of trained people, what kind of aspects should I consider? And how many people do I need to complete this mission?" - _calm, Vic. You'll take him too. _

He thought for a while „10 will be enough. Strength and quickness. And I suggest you to take a technician too. Go now. Meet me here in 2 hours and bring your team too." – he walked towards the door, indicating her to go. She stood up and looked his eyes once more. _Cold and calculating._

As Victoria stepped out she felt like she could fly. She is the leader, everything will be happen because she says it. _Well, it won't be so simple, but I'm glad._ There was only one thing darkened her joy: the Soldier.

…

After an hour and a half searching and talking Victoria knocked on Pierce's door . _I hope it won't take long, I'm tired after an hour of speaking. _

„Come in." –came his voice. She stepped in with her eight chosen agents. They lined up in the office. Victoria stepped forward. She saw his boss looked at them. And behind him stood the Soldier. He wore his annoying mask again, a black jacket, combat boots and pants, his metal arm shined in the light. His eyes followed her every move like a predator, she felt it. Victoria ignored him, she didn't looked directly at his dark figure. _I won't faint from the sight of the mighty soldier._ The girl walked as close to Pierce as she could, still ignoring the other man.

She put her hands behind her back. „Sir, these people will be my team. I hope you find my partners suitable for the mission." – she said smiling. He was checking them for a while. She felt the tension in the room. But it wasn't came from Pierce and the others. It was Victoria and the Soldier. She noticed that he moved slightly. _Kill me God if I'll look at him before Alexander introduce us to each other._

„Yes. – Pierce handed her the file which contained the task. No one got another just her. She looked at Pierce and opened it. It is a harder job than her last one. _Oh I don't want to remember it._ She ran through the files. Horkos? _Interesting_. Alexander interrupted her thoughts – Everyone, listen up. This mission is a big responsibility. Your task is to liquidate the leaders of the Horkos organization. - he stopped to make sure everybody understood what he said. – These people are dangerous to our world. They are terrorists, they want to control our world and mind too. Your duty is to eliminate their leaders. „

Whispers ran through the line. Someone said loudly 'what is this silly name' and she immediately felt the calling of her cleverness. She cleared her throat and turned toward them:

„Horkos was the god of oath according to greek mythology." –_yeah I'm a geek. _She saw everone was staring at her, looking confused.

Pierce looked at her in disbelief, but quickly replaced with dullness. „Your leaders are Victoria and the Winter Soldier. Everone will follow their commands without question. The team will depart after everyone packed. Good luck. You can go. – she sighed and turned to leave. – Not you, Victoria.

_Well, get over with it._ She turned again and looked at her boss, still ignoring the poor soldier.

„I wanted to talk with you two in private. This is the Winter Soldier, Victoria. Soldier, she is your equal, therefore her choice matters as much as yours. I'm sure you'll get along well. – He was doing it like he was some matchmaker. He leaned closer to her - And Victoria, watch him, maybe he'll remember some thing."

_So I will be the responsible for the action, and I'll have to take of a probably 90 year old man. Wonderful. Fuck you all!_

„Yes sir." – now she let herself look at him. He wore a stoic expression. She quickly inspected him. He wore the things she guessed before: black leather jacket, balck pants, black boots and a metal arm. She looked everywhere but not his left arm. The man looked dangerous in his uniform, she had to admit. _Good_. She smiled at him, but not kindly. Viciously. Their eyes met. _Oh no, he won't fool me with his cow-eyes._ Actually he had pretty eyes, but who cares, really? Vic broke the eye contact with her eyes rolling in boredom.

„Go now you too, get packed." –she heard Pierce's voice. She nodded and left the room. _Well, it was easy._

….

_Yesterday she talked with some accent._ He was thinking about her all day. He doesn't care anymore that he shouldn't pay her any attention. The girl was beautiful, it's a shame he didn't know her name yet. The soldier planned to ask her forgiveness and try to talk with her. He tried to catch her at the gym but she wasn't there. He walked through the corridors but she was nowhere to be found_. I'll detect her state at this fuckin' organization._

The Soldier was thinking these things as long as Pierce summoned him. He didn't care about the mission too.

„I'll introduce you to your new partner. Behave and don't kill her at fist sight." – _Her? He wants me to work with a woman? No way._ He said nothing more to him. He stood there for long minutes when the door opened. Nine people came, they wore Hydra uniforms. And two woman appeared in normal, everyday clothes. One of them was his attacker from yesterday.

She looked like a predator. The shy, kind girl was lost. She was arrogant and confident. She walked toward him, but wasn't payed attetion to him. Intentionally. Instead of smiling at him she ignored his hunger for her attention. _Insolent little girl._ He watched her every move. She wrapped up herself in the silly map, trying to avoid him, no matter how he moved like an idiot. It was clear to the soldier.

When she heard the arguments about the fool name she laughed a little and said: 'Horkos was the god of oath according to greek mythology.' – And that was all. Everyone went silent after that statement. _Smart, insolent little girl._ He grinned under his mask. She was beautiful today too.

'Your leaders are Victoria and the Winter Soldier. Everone will follow their commands without question. The team will depart after everyone packed. Good luck. You can go.' – Her name is Victoria. Finally he knew, but after a moment he was confused. What the hell! She is his new partner, he heard correct? The soldier's eyes widened in shock. _I wasn't expecting it._

After the speech of Pierce their partners left. It was time to introduce himself, but his boss made it: ' I wanted to talk with you two in private. This is the Winter Soldier, Victoria. Soldier, she is your equal, therefore her choice matters as much as yours. I'm sure you'll get along well.- He leaned closer to her - And Victoria, watch him, maybe he'll remember some thing.' – so he will treated like a mental patient? _Fucking good._

'_Yes sir.' – _and finally, he got his wish. She looked at him, examined his appearance quickly, but never take a look at his left hand. It was strange, people always stared his hand for minutes, while she just didn't bothered herself to look at it. Her emerald eyes were brighted, make up made them into cat eyes. She smiled, but she was vicious. It was a warning or she was just trying to anger him….he didn't knew. His heart nearly stopped when he saw she broke the eye contact bored. She wasn't impressed with him after all.

'Go now you too, get packed.' – said the old man and she nodded and left the room. Pierce gestured him to follow her. As he stepped out he didn't see her, he lost her again_. Doesn't matter we'll meet on the plane._ _It will be an interesting mission. _


	5. Equal

**I'm speechless. When I saw that someone wrote a review my heart jumped into my throat, my palms began to sweat (really!) I almost had a heart attack. I thought it'll be a scolding one (like it's so bad, stop it you b*tch,ridiculous and sh*t), but when I saw the words brilliant, fabolous, fantastic….I don't belive it I still don't know how to thank you, ****chyanne200****! I thank you most sincerely for your kind words, you can't imagine how I felt when I saw your opinion **

**I want to encourage others to feel free to leave a honest review or message. **

**The story is moving on (slowly I know), and our Victoria's favorite word is f*ck. Yeah, she loves to swear. And our brilliant James is loves to make her swear (he just doesn't know it yet haha).**

**6 –Equal**

The Soldier was not calm. He wasn't nervous either, he just felt something…strange. Not because of the mission (nothing is difficult for him of course) but because of a certain redhead. He expected an ugly, muscular, grumpy man, not her. And maybe this is his problem: his partner is a woman. The girl who was not afraid of him, didn't yelled at him, didn't want to command him, she just smiled so innocently and asked his forgiveness is an assassin. He was very, very curious. _Equal._ He cannot belive she is _his_ equal, like Pierce said. He didn't want to be boastful, but no one can match his physical strength, especially a girl like her. Anyway, how old is she? He remembered what Pierce said to him.

'You look surprised but you shouldn't not underestimate her beacuse she is a woman. Despite her young age she is very smart and my most skilled soldier – except you, of course. She is fast, strong, fearless and violent. Truth be told, she is quick-tempered and stubborn but it only helps her. She is the one you can rely on, her loyalty is unquestionable. You'll accept her as an equal, won't you?' – he asked him arrogantly.

'Yes sir, I'll accept her.' – what else could he've said? _No, I don't want any kind of woman at my side. Not becasue I wouldn't appreciate a nice girl, I just think her place is not out there._

Pierce smirked. 'Good. Go now, prepare to your journey.' – he nodded and stepped out to the hallway.

'Oh and Soldier – he turned back to him, waiting him to continue – Don't hold her back.'

He was really curious indeed. What did she done to earn this kind of appreciation from Pierce? He'll find it out.

He was interrupted by a guard. He was tall, bald and he had a strong jawline. He tried looked like a giant, it was funny. The soldier angrily glared at him. The guard raised his eyebrows and said „Come, you going to leave right now." – he sighed and stood up. He grabbed his pack and followed the guard who was much taller than him. _Hulk._ The hallway was empty, their footsteps filled it. He looked around but he didn't see the girl. _Victoria. At least she has a name. _They walked at least five boring minutes when they reached a big runway, a plane waited on it. _What a development! _His team were probably ready to go as him. The hulk stopped and looked at him carefully, but something aroused his attention behind him and smiled.

„Hey little girl, I thought you were already on the plane. Oh, you look so sinister today." – who is this? The soldier turned and saw the redhead marching toward them. _There she is._ She looked sinister indeed. She wore a black tight pants with a black, tight, long sleeve top with black boots and a black tactical belt. Her hair was in a ponytail, revealed her face. Ah, combat was walking with her head held high. _Again, that damn confidence._ And hell, he liked it. As she heard the hulk's voice she giggled.

„I _was_ on the plane, yes. I checked everyone and I went back to see your silly face one last time. – she shook her head – But you didn't wait for me and forgot to escort me here. – she flashed a fake angry face. _So, they knew each other._ _They not….are they? _She turned to the Soldier, checking him. She narrowed her eyes – I see you found another company. Fine Roger, go to hell." – she grinned to Roger_. Roger? What is this name?And why she knows his name? _Roger looked guilty.

„O sweety I didn't know you come back to me. I beg your forgiveness, but I had another person to escort." – the two glanced at the soldier. He returned their staring and sighed.

„Okay. Go back Roger and try to stay alive till I come back." – they smiled each other again_. I have to find out this too. _

„Good luck Vic. Take care!" – he turned and left them.

She looked at him again with a mischievous smile. The girl cleared her throat – „I think we should go together since we are the head of this team, don't you think?" – deep, silky voice with a small accent. Sexy. He lost again in her emerald eyes. There wasn't any fear or pain in them. Just strongness and determination. _Not bad._ He realized he should say something.

„Yes." – _I am a wonderful person to talk to. _– she nodded him and walked toward the plane. He was thinking what he sould say but the girl preceded him. He even heard a little chuckle.

„The best comes last. We are so stylish, aren't we?" – as she turned to him he saw a scar on her neck. It was a large, rough gash, most likely caused by a knife. _And she survived. _He was shocked.

Her face changed, the girl was serious again. „It won't disappear from your gazing, you know." – her tone was offended a quickly turned his face to the direction of the plane. It made him feel a little guilty. After all, she never stared his left arm with horror like he had her throat. _Damn it. _She rushed forward, not caring if he falls behind or something.

He sighed and tried to catch up with her, but she was already on the fucking plane. _Damn me._ When he came up she talked with the others, the was no sign of her previous mood change. _At least she won't yell at me. I hope._ Victoria was talking with a girl when everyone went silent. They turned and saw him. Everyone stared at him_. _She flashed him a vicious smile.

„At last, our most precious member has arrived. – sarcasm poisoned her words, they came like thunder. _It's not a good sign._ The girl walked toward him, swaggering . She clasped her arms behind her back and rolled her eyes, grinned at him and stood beside the soldier – I want a little attention, because I'm going to tell you why are we heading to Mexico for a week. As you all know, this is a complicated and serious mission which demands the best people, this why I chose the individuals who standing in front of me right now. Our task is to liquidate the leaders of Horkos, because they want to create an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. If they carry out their plan and joining forces with our enemies…well… They'd be unstoppable. They are planning to form a totalitarian dictatorship. This why we have to kill them. – she stopped and watched their expression for a moment – The other thing is that me and him – her eyes burned when she looked at him – are your superiors. I think everyone knows what it means. Do something useful for the next four hours." – she said and went to sit down.

_That was manipulative and strong_. No wonder why Pierce likes her. He was astonished by how she ignored his presence.The girl just talked and talked and talked about big words while he listened her carefully. She is not innocent as he thought. _ I need to talk with her._ He was angry.

….

The plane was comfortable. White tables and seats with a pleasant temperature_. I'll thank this to Alex when we go back to the headquarters. Looks like he can read in people's mind._

_And one of my duty is to keep an eye on him, watch him if he remembers anything. It's not fair!_ Victoria sat down with a book, satisfied. _I won the first round._ He annoyed her. When they met officially (an hour ago) he searched her attention desperately, and when he found out that she will be his equal he looked annoyed. Like he knew anything about her. _Fuck you._ When she talked with Roger she saw the soldier watched them cautiously. This annoyed her, but tried to forget it and tried to approach kindly to him, to banish the awkward silence with some intelligent humor like,

'The best comes last. We are so stylish, aren't we?' – and she made the mistake to look at him. She almost smiled back to him,_ really_, when she saw the shocked expression on his face. _Oh, fuck it._ But he continued to stare, and she was bombed with memories. _This look. Everyone looked like this when they saw it._ _Or when people see it, trying to guess what happened._ She had enough.

' It won't disappear from your gazing, you know.' – and left him. She marched angrily toward the plane_._ Usually she flaunts with her gash, she enjoys how people look like they'll faint. But this was…something else. She didn't know why it made her so nervous. _I know nothing_. _Fuck you Soldier. _She took a deep breath and let it out. _We are here for work, not for chatting._

When he appeared everyone went silent. Victoria saw the scared looks. _Oh no, you cowards_._I'll show him how it works_. Vic walked to him swaggering, an evil smile played on her lips. 'At last, our most precious member has arrived. – yeah, sarcasm. It eased the members a little and she got their attentions_. Go on say something big_ - I want a little attention, because I'm going to tell you why are we heading to Mexico for a week. As you all know, this is a complicated and serious mission which demands the best people, this why I chose the individuals who standing in front of me right now. Our task is to liquidate the leaders of Horkos, because they want to create an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. If they carry out their plan and joining forces with our enemies…well… They'd be unstoppable. They are planning to form a totalitarian dictatorship. This why we have to kill them. – She stopeed for a moment and saw everyone stared with a serious expression. _Good_. _Oh are you exist, Soldier?_ - The other thing is that me and him – her eyes burned when she looked at him – are your superiors. I think everyone knows what it means. Do something useful for the next four hours.' – _I've got such a commanding tone_.

She took her book –Anita Blake series – and tried to sink in the world of vampires when someone stood in front of her. _Fuck this small place. _When she looked up, she saw the Soldier. _Fuck the mission. Fuck the flying. Fuck the one week. Fuck this fucking organization. But mostly, fuck you!_ She sighed .

„How can I help you, Soldier?" – Vic said with a deep tone. _That damn mask._

He watched her silently for a moment. She saw a glimpse of a grin under his mask, then heard a low chuckle. „I thought you'll write a message to your lovely chunky guy when we take off." – his voice was deep too. So deep and dark that it made her shiver a bit.

„Ah so you can talk and actually trying to make jokes. We are not together, Roger and I. Sorry if I'm disillusioning." – she tried to hide a smile.

He looked surprised and saw he raised an eyebrow. „But you two were seemed quite happy to see each other."

_Why do you care for it? – „_What do you want to know?"

He watched her book interested, so she gave it to him. The soldier seemed confused. „Vampires and werewolfs. Fantasy book. Hm. And who gave to you?"

She raised an eyebrow and took a sip from her diet Sprite. Vic played with the straw in her mouth for a moment to make him more confused then smiled again. – „What do you mean?" _You think I'm a whore?_

He took a seat in front of her and looked into her eyes. „I didn't know Pierce likes stubborn redheads." – _Here we go again._ She tried to stay calm and nice. _I'll kill you one day._ She put down her drink and leaned close to him, looking in his eyes.

„I'm not a whore, dear Soldier. Never was never will be, no one touched me in the basis and they never will. Belive it or not I made my own way with my stubbornness and my strength and I never tolerated the ones who stood in my way. – she said the last words with venom and with a low, deep tone. It seemed to take an effect on him. They stared each other for a long time. – Is this the only matter you came?"

„I won't let you command me. We are equal, Victoria." – he spat.

_I expected exactly this behaviour. And he wants me to carry on this argument. So what should I do? Stop him._

She smiled at him like nothing happened „Good, because we are equal." After this, something happened which she never expected. He offered her his right hand.

It took her some to to react. She put her right into his and saw him smile under the _fucking _mask.

„Equal." – he said determined.

„Equal." –_ yeah, no shit. _She wanted to ask something, but she knew it'll be a bad thing to do. _Who the fuck cares_? _- _If were are so good together by now, can I ask you something?"

„What, Victoria?" – _Why it makes me tremble when he says my name? _

„Could you take off your mask at least while we talking?" – _Fuck you Vic, you stupid girl._

He grinned again under the mask and looked into her eyes like he wanted to eat her.

_Oh God, what I've done? _And, he took it off.


	6. Puppets

**I'm ****rewriting**** the first chapter, it's sucks I know.**

**Victoria starting off a bloody hard character development in this chapter, so I decided to write it down in**** this**** part, action comes in the next one. Pierce makes a confession too at the end of the chapter, the bastard. **

**Yeah…big f**ng words are coming! **

**Reviews please!**

**6-Puppets**

The Soldier took off his mask and slowly looked at her. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue with some brown color – as she discovered him. He has a strong jawline, and truth be told, the man could use a razor, but it made him look more dangerous. His brown hair reached his ears. Hell, he was charming. He _is_ charming.

Victoria tried to collect herself but his gazing has not helped, he studied the girl too. She decided to say something stupid, like

„What should I call you?"

His face darkened. She needed a little time before she detected the problem: he was trying to remember so despairingly that he forgot where he was. _Silly girl._

„No problem, I'll call you…"

„Soldier. Soldier will be fine." – he said sadly. At this moment Victoria felt a gentle compassion toward the soldier. She was sure the wiping of his memories hurt him both physically and mentally too. Of course it hurts, but mental trials are much worse than physical ones. If you break a bone you'll be fine, if you survive a shot you'll be fine, if you survive a knife caused cut you'll be fine, if they beat you to unconsciousness and you survive you'll be fine no matter what. But if they mentally torture you…well, this is an another question. Of course Pierce would never admit that wiping someone's memories is the worst torture. Because if he release him to a longer mission like this he'll get some memories back, she was sure. Or some PTSD. And when he finally found out who he is they put him back to cryo and when he wakes up again he'll be a brainless machine again. _It sucks._ And the others treat him miserable too. How old is he anyway? No more than 30, physically. She decided to treat him better, she won't tease him so much. _Only a little_. She cleared her throat.

„Well, my name is Victoria, but you knew that. – she said with a smile, thinking what she'd ask. – Do you like…vampires and things like them? I find them quite interesting." – she realized she said stupid things. _So stupid._ And she felt herself blush.

The Soldier in front of her smiled. Grinned. And then brust out laughing. His laughter was came from heart it seemed. _At least he is having fun._ She shook his head and giggled with him.

„Well I know this was a stupid question, I just tried to erease…"

The soldier interrupted her : „Yes, I know. – the girl looked away, blushing. Silence filled the air between the two, when he said – Don't you see enough monsters when you sleep?"

_Ah here it is._ Her stomach flinched. _Should I confess him that I like my job,?_ _No._ „What do you mean?"

„I mean..your targets and yourself." – his eyes studied her more than ever, noting her every move, waiting for a reply.

She drank her Sprite and threw the bottle out in the trash. Then took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. „This is a brave question Soldier, considering that we just met. Hm, I belive no one entirely good or bad person, therefore monsters are not exists. We do what we have to do in hope of survival and in hope of a better tomorrow. And that's all that matters." – the man was considering her words, thinking hard. _Come on Vic, let's be smart._

„So in your opinion we are not monsters? Do you belive in our mighty purpose?"

She was completely embarrassed. No one asked these questions from her, not even herself. She did what she had to do (what they commanded to do) and she liked it. But now, sitting in front of her partner, _equal – _she reminded herself – Vic didn't know his curiosity comes from another purpose or he is just curious about her life. The soldier wasn't interested in her soul, he wanted to know what she thinks of him or he is just testing her.

„I said I don't belive in monsters and gods. I belive in some kind of… impulsion which pushing us to keep on survive or keep on rise. And this impulsion drives you to do anything you have to reach your goal. And I belive in our mighty purpose. And what about you?" – _I do the talking, show me something. _Her words came like rocks, she felt relieved.

„I belive in my missions. To kill people, to serve Hydra." – _strong response, not like mine._ She saw he was thinking hard. _I wish I could read in your mind, Soldier._

„And what would you do if they'd never send you back to cryo again?" – _curiosity killed the cat._ His eyes widened. He looked around, the team was busy to check the ammo and things like that.

„What is the meaning of your question?" – he was angry again. _Oh shit, I just tried to help him I swear._

„I'm just curious like you. Don't answer it if you don't want to. You don't have to say anything if you don't want it, okay?" – it seemed to calm him down a bit.

He said quietly „I'm not free enough to think about it. Cryo, wiping, targets. This is my life, my duty."

She looked in his eyes_. And my downfall will start with this sentence. _„None of us is free enough to do what we want to do." – the girl stood up and left him alone.

She was nervous. _Fucking nervous indeed.I want a fucking cigarette! _She went to the closet and searched her gold Davidoff. She didn't checked the smoke alarm, but this was the last thing she wanted to find out. Victoria saw something in his eyes, maybe lie? She wanted to found out.

And he awakened feelings deep inside of her. Regret, remorse, pain? His questions brought back the memories of her past. She was shocked for the second time in her life.

* * *

The Soldier wanted to talk to her, because he was mad at her. She ignored him and made fun of him too. _She wasn't like this at the first time._ So he walked toward her and decided to teach her a lesson. The girl was reading a book, looked interesed. When she sensed his presence she rolled her eyes and asked

'How can I help you Soldier?'

He grinned, and decided to say something which makes her angry. ' I thought you'll write a message to your lovely chunky guy when we take off.'

' Ah so you can talk and actually trying to make jokes. We are not together, Roger and I. Sorry if I'm disillusioning.' – he failed. She actually tried to hide a smile. She was amused. _Damn it girl. _He won't give up.

' But you two were seemed quite happy to see each other.' – she looked at him and sighed.

' What do you want to know?' – He noticed her book was about vampires. He raised an eyebrow, and she saw it. She gave it to him with a small smile. It was about some silly girl who killed vampires in an alternate America. _I don't understand this._ He wasn't interested in the book, he wanted to make her angry so bad. _Try a little harder, Soldier._

'Vampires and werewolfs. Fantasy book. Hm. And who gave it to you?' - She raised an eyebrow and took a sip from her drink. She played with the straw in her mouth for a moment. It was sexy, but she won't make fun out of him again.

„What do you mean?" - He took a seat in front of her and looked into her eyes.

'I didn't know Pierce likes stubborn redheads.' – and he succeeded. He saw the madness in her eyes, the panic. _Good._

' I'm not a whore, dear Soldier. Never was never will be, no one touched me in the basis and they never will. Belive it or not I made my own way with my stubbornness and my strength and I never tolerated the ones who stood in my way.' – he thought she'll yell. Oh, how he wanted to make her yell and go crazy. Her words were full of anger and venom. _Good. _- Is this the only matter you came?' – he wanted to make the final strike to see how she reacts.

'I won't let you command me. We are equal, Victoria.' – He won't let her slip out of his hands. Not now.

She smiled so sweetly, it made him almost regret his behaviour. Almost. 'Good, because we are equal.' – Her tone was so kind like the first time when she asked his ? The soldier wanted to make her yell and teach her a lesson about respect. He was shocked. Completely shocked. She just tested him, he realized. The girl wanted to see how he'll react. _Smart, insolent little girl. _He wasn't sure what to do next so he offered her his right hand.

When the girl saw his gesture she was shocked too, she wasn't expected this he realized. _Well, nor I._ After a little time she put her hand into his. Her skin was soft, her hand was so small compared to his. He smiled under the mask. Truly smiled. People thinks he is a brainless machine without feelings and thoughts but that's not true. He just learned to hide them because if someone would find out that he can say 'no' or he's got actual thoughts when he is on a mission…well they'd do terrible things with him. So he learned to hide them.

'Equal.' – he said satisfied.

'Equal.' – her voice was shaking, like she didn't belive what she said. Suddenly, a mischiveous grin appeared on her face. - If were are so good together by now, can I ask you something?'

He raised and eyebrow 'What, Victoria?'

' Could you take off your mask at least while we talking?' – her commanding tone was back again. He chuckled at the girl's courage and sent her a vulturous glare.

When he took off his mask the girl stared into his eyes. She was checking him again searching for a sign of danger – he saw it. No one asked him to take off his mask so he was surprised. In his missions his partners were always unknown ones, no one cared about him like this. They saw the potential killing machine in him not the person. Truth be told he lacked his memories about everything but he's got some sort of…personality, after all.

' What should I call you?' – his face went dark. The man never knew his name, he never remembered this detail. _Damn it. _He tried so desperatedly give her an answer but nothing came out of his mouth.

' No problem, I'll call you…' – she tried to save the situation.

'Soldier. Soldier will be fine.' – no winter or anything stupid like this. Just Soldier. Why winter, anyway?

' Well, my name is Victoria, but you knew that. – she said with a sweet smile again – Do you like…vampires and things like them? I find them quite interesting.' – he was surprised at her question. She clearly didn't know what to say or do and she blushed. It was a ridiculous situation and she was clumsy. He embarrasssed her. The soldier brust out laughing.

' Well I know this was a stupid question, I just tried to erease…'

'Yes, I know. – the girl looked away, blushing again. Silence filled the air between the two and he wanted to ask something but he didn't wanted to spoil their moments. He just needed to know it – Don't you see enough monsters when you sleep?'

She widened her eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean..your targets and yourself.' – the girl went silent. He saw feelings in her eyes. Pain, regret, horror. He regretted his question. Very, very regretted.

' This is a brave question Soldier, considering that we just met. Hm, I belive no one entirely good or bad person, therefore monsters are not exists. We do what we have to do in hope of survival and in hope of a better tomorrow. And that's all that matters.' – her accent was stronger. She said the words harshly and slowly. He wasn't expected this answer. The man was sure something happened her in the past which made her this way. He felt guilty to bring this up but he needed someone so badly to speak with.

' So in your opinion we are not monsters? Do you belive in our mighty purpose?' – he asked with sarcasm. He was very curious about her thoughts on the matter.

' I said I don't belive in monsters and gods. I belive in some kind of… impulsion which pushing us to keep on survive or keep on rise. And this impulsion drives you to do anything you have to reach your goal. And I belive in our mighty purpose. And what about you?' – He didn't want to talk about himself, he extremely regretted his question_. Dammit._

' I belive in my missions. To kill people, to serve Hydra.'

' And what would you do if they'd never send you back to cryo again?' – _Brave girl._ _Is she trying to confuse me? _ It made him nervous.

' What is the meaning of your question?' – he looked around and saw nobody listened to them. He turned back to her, angry. He didn't want to talk about himself, he just wanted to know her opinion, but he wasn't prepared for questions. _Oh God._

' I'm just curious like you. Don't answer it if you don't want to. You don't have to say anything if you don't want it, okay?' – She offered him a choice, was she? If _he_ wants it? Now, he wants everything.

' I'm not free enough to think about it. Cryo, wiping, targets. This is my life, my duty.' – better in this way.

' None of us is free enough to do what we want to do.'

She stood up and went to somewhere. She left him alone. Again. The soldier regretted his questions. Truth be told, they helped to understand her better and he started to like her. Really like her. It felt incredibly good to talk with someone. She calmed him down, and hell, he enjoyed their little argument. Victoria wasn't like the others. She offered him a choice, she wasn't dominated him and she trusted enough to say what she said …her last words were brave and made him thinking. Maybe he awakened something in the girl. He wanted to know her better. He won't give up, no matter if they'll wipe this out from him too.

* * *

Alexander Pierce was amused. This was exactly what he expected. His best perfectly dutiful puppets were together, starting to eliminate the opponent's forces.

'Sir, why did you give her so much freedom? Why didn't you keep her in a cell? What if she runs away?' – the guard was a talkative one. He decided to lighten up his mind.

'When I saw her on the street 12 years ago I saw an opportunity. I was a security intelligence agent at that time. She was a lost little girl, beaten to half death, raped. The rebels slaughtered her family along with a lot of other families. She was the only survivor. So I brought her to America, saved her from the ashes of war. I wanted to earn her trust. I taught her the language, I gave her a home, and I told her that she will be alright. And when I earned her trust she did everything to meet my expectations. She trained hard, killed everyone I said, she cleared up our traces, she did everything, and she liked it, really. In return for her work I gave her high payment, an aparment in here, a car, gifts, whispers about her high value…And see, now I have her completely. She is loyal to me till her death, she doing everything without any question, beacuse she believes she owes me with her life. You can win a woman with gifts and with kind words. You see, she is the same as other women. She isn't special.' – he smiled and he walked through the hallway, amused.


	7. Thoughts

**Well, what do you think about Pierce after the last chapter? And about Victoria? Yeah, things are going to come to light. Slowly…**

**Apolgize! The action didn't come… I thought I should write a little more conversation between the two. Don't worry, as soon as I have time, destruction will come! (maybe Sunday 2-3 a.m. Oh, I think it's Saturday evening in America.)**

**It's hard to write about Victoria, because she is a fanatic Hydra member, so it'll take some time to her to realize what is really going on. **

**Our Bucky is start to like her, likes the city, and maybe he regain a few memories. **

**Yeah…hard work haha. Google Earth became my life. America and Mexico are far away from me unfortunately (and I have a feeling I'll never be able to go and visit these continents) and I want to ask your forgiveness if I wrote something incorrect!**

**Astronomical publications are coming! hehe**

**7-Thoughts**

When the plane started to descend he watched the land from the corner of his eye, stood like a statue. He didn't want anyone to know that he is actually interested in something. The team were afraid of him, he clearly saw that. When he talked with the girl no one dared to even look at them. _Good._ The others were not amused just the red haired girl. She nearly pressed her face to the small window to see what's going on below them. Well, they saw nothing just lights and huge buildings. Acapulco. _Acapulco de Juárez, _as Victoria corrected everyone.

He was standing in the small backyard and admired the sight. He couldn't tell how long he stood there, but he didn't wanted to go back. The night was beautiful. He watched the stars like he never seen them. It was mesmerizing, like a thousand flickering of magic. In the distance crickets were singing aloud. The light wind brought sounds, fragrances. The sounds of the city. Cars, sirens, music and laughter. Somewhere in the distance people were having fun. The wind brought the sound of _life._ He felt gasoline and smog in the air. He felt the ocean. How he wanted to go to the ocean! _No, I'm not allowed to. I'm on a mission, having fun is not the part of my job._ So he couldn't go anywhere, he decided to think a little.

His mind was racing, the soldier was thinking about the conversation with Victoria. The girl (his equal, but a baby sitter too, he remembered) brought up feelings. He wanted to scare her, to teach her a lesson, or just scold her. He wanted to make her yell, cry or something becuse she challenged, tested him. He regretted his behaviour, he wasn't supposed to act like this, but in the end he found her interesting. At least, until she started to ask questions. He wasn't know his name, his age, his previous life…he knew nothing. _And what would you do if they'd never send you back to cryosleep again? _He really knew nothing. It annoyed him.

After their little clash she was lost, she came out when they landed. The man was sure he brought up some pretty ugly memories in her, he saw that. She was good at hiding her thoughts but he caught her, he saw the madness in her eyes for a moment.

He sighed. In that brief 5 minutes he started to like her but he shouldn't be. Hell, he even started to like her when she literally bumped into him. She was clever, sharp-tongued and dedicated. However, he missed the innocence of their first meeting. She is everything but not innocent now. He saw she enjoys her work, but he didn't understand why. She was really pretty and smart, she should be somewhere else, not here. Not in this gory, dark place. He sighed again. No one talked to him like this, no one _dared_ to talk to him like this. He chuckled. Courage, yeah. No matter what he thought the conclusion is the same: he is not allowed to like someone. It will be over when they return and he probably won't remember next time when they awaken him. This week is going to be really exciting. Not that he'll remember it, of course.

Victoria sighed as she went down to the small yard to smoke a cigarette. _Hydra and their secret places and vehicles._ The soldier made her nervous. Hell, since she knew his existence she was nervous. Their conversation was not severely based on the spoken words, there were plenty unspoken words too. She never cared about what she had to do, she did what Pierce told her. She _liked_ her job. The girl believed she neglected any kind of feelings like regret or guilt. But now..she felt sorry for the soldier. Vic never knew he really existed, in spite of living in the same place with him. Pierce lied to her. She didn't want to question her superior of course, it was just…strange. Now she saw the dangerous ghost and talked with him. He didn't have a clue who he was and he actually tried to upset her. But their chatting went to a dangerous path. Vic didn't know why she said her last words, she felt that she had to say it. _None of us is free enough to do what we want to do._ Did she tried to calm him down subconsciously? Or something came alive in her? Yeah, she felt sorry for him for a moment, that's why she said those words, nothing more. _Stupidness._ She'll try to avoid him. Oh wait, she have to look after him, -reminded herself- see if he's got any memories back. _Fuck this whole mission._

He heard footsteps so he turned to see who's coming. Ah, it was the girl. He could hide or run. But he didn't want to, so he decided to let the girl find him so he took off his mask. It seemed she was lost again in her thoughts. She watched her feet while she walked, didn't look around. He saw something she held in her hands: a cigarette and a lighter. He didn't like the smoke. He was sure she smoked on the plane too. _Insolent. _Sudennly she looked up and saw him. The girl face was full of amazement when she discovered the reticent soldier. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

„I thought you were in your room." – she said and lighted her cigarette.

„The same here." – he said. The soldier didn't want to say something wrong so he decided to stay tight-lipped. So, instead of speaking he examined her. She wore a light dress, it reached mid-thigh, floated around her body. Her long legs were crossed. They stood silently for a while, looking each other. She exhaled the smoke from her lungs. It looked pretty but it was asphyxiant and unhealthy.

„Checking me again, Soldier?" – a small smile played on her lips, rolling the cigar between her fingers. Her deep, silky voice brought calmness.

„Somebody has to." – she giggled and he joined her. The girl' presence almost banished his all doubts. Damn, it felt _good _to have someone around him who actually talked to him. Even if the conversation made troubles and bad feelings.

„And I see, you doing it without your mask."

„I took it off when I saw you coming." – he remembered her request.

„Really? You are attentive." – she semmed to be surprised. Well, he _is_ attentive, she just doesn't know it yet. A moment of silence descended on them again, but it felt good.

„Admiring the night?" – she asked, looking at him.

„Yeah. It's beautiful." – he looked up again, wanting to memorize the sight. She looked at him, smiling. The girl went closer to him. _Too close._

She cleared her throat and said „They say if we look upon the night sky we see the past. Um, because when you look upon them you aren't see their current position, they are moving. You just see their lights not their location. They are too far away from here, their lights started out long, long, long ago, and they arrived here well…not so long ago. Some of them are no longer exists, just their lights. And this is what you see." – Victoria looked him again, waiting for a response. He was amazed by her words. Well, he didn't care about astronomy, he just loved the sight of them. He didn't want to offend her so he remained silent. She laughed.

„Yeah, big truths, aren't they?" – she still laughed at her statement, and he just smiled. He felt that he_ liked_ her already. Not good.

„You always telling me big words and big truths, Victoria." – and there it was. She went silent. He felt she was thinking about their talking on the plane.

„You know soldier I…I didn't want to attack on you with my questions I…" – he interrupted her.

„No, you did nothing wrong. I was…thinking about it." – she looked nervous again. _Oh, you doing wrong things always, Soldier._

„I've done plenty wrong. – The girl realized what she said and become extremly nervous. She cleared her throat again „Well I have to go, I haven't slept well in the past few days. Good night." – and she disappeared.

„Good night too." – but he probably said this to the empty yard. He sighed._ Interesting._


	8. Fire

**I want to thank you to everyone who reading this story! Seriously, I'm so happy to have readers! **

**Oh yeah, I made a little moment for the two! I decided to focus on the emotional side than the action. But I promise, the things are going to fall apart when they go back to America. **

**Also, reviews are always appreciated, please! Tell me your honest opinion: is it good or bad, or I should stop this madness? : )**

**8-Fire**

The sleep was incredibly good for the Soldier. When he went back to the building he went to take a shower. When the hot water ran down his back he shuddered, it felt like he washed off the chaos which raged inside him. When the girl left the storm returned. Did he ever visited places like this? A place with full of life and light. And the ocean. How he wanted to see, feel, hear it_! No, I shouldn't think about this._ The night sky…So, the hot water helped him to feel relaxed, composed. And that moment when he lay down on the bed…he felt himself in heaven. Did he ever slept in a bed?

In his room there was nothing in particularly. There was the heavenly bed, beside it was a bedside. In his right was a small window which looked to the small put his things to the corner of the room. He brought grenades, two Browning BDM's, four KA-BAR KB-1211 knives (never know what happens), a Bushmaster XM-15 Quad Rail A3, and suitable repertories. The Soldier had a modern, radio-like, speaking device which he has to put into his wrist if they go to an action (and they can communicate with each other, yeah. So wonderful.) He checked the time. Midnight. He sighed and covered himself with the blanket then lied on his side, immediately falling asleep.

In the morning he woke up around 6 a.m, feeling perfectly. His whole body felt light and relaxed, the circles under his eyes were gone. He felt so much energy in his body that he quickly got up, washed his face with cold water and dressed up. The Soldier wore his usual combat clothes with the mask on. As he stepped out into the hallway he realized he is the only one who actually got up so early. _At least I don't have to be in one room with them._ He was walking down to the kitchen-like place (it was rather a place with tables and chairs) and mused why not visited him the memories. He thought sleeping and dreaming is a way to detect some of them. _I have to focus on the mission, not something like that. _

He saw someone was already here. And that someone was so kind to left some boiled eggs and…fresh bread. It felt fantastic he actually ate all eggs. _Who cares?_

The girl –lack of sleeping - decided to go to the city, it's not prohibited for her, after all. She picked up her new military-green summer dress and got dressed. The dress was mid-length,strapless, it revealed her slender but womanly shape. She decided to wear a light, flat-soled, black-gold sandal, she was tall, anyway. Make-up, comb her hair, grabbed her oversized bag and she was ready to slipping out.

Victoria listened music at the car, enjoying to drive. She cursed herself for being so open with the Soldier. And for being so silly around him. When the awkward silence sets she always saying stupid things, like about the stars, or freedom, to make him feel better, let him know someone trying to be a little nice with him. At night, she made the conclusion: the reason of her behaviour is that she is similar to him. A ghost, a killing machine in service of Hydra. People are afraid of the two, so they not dare to joking with them. Not that she'd mind, she likes to be alone and doesn't care for anyone In fact, she hated people. (except Roger but this isn't a friendship neither). And this is just...happening with her, because she felt sorry for the man, that's all, nothing more. And because she is stupid. Really stupid.

_I've done plenty wrong._ Yeah. Like she shouldn't have to go out to the street _that _day. She should have give up fighting and let death come to her _that_ day. And, she shouldn't have to talk with him. She shouldn't have to tell him silly things. _Fuck it, 5 more days. And it's 5. a.m._

The city was narcotic at dawn. A thousand flickering of promise, life, new day, new start. How she wanted to see the first sunlights at the coast! _I have no time, I wandered enough, besides we start the scout today._ Yeah, so she bought some food and went back to their ugly, abandoned buliding.

Duty: Observe the targets

The Soldier didn't want to observe anything just finish them and be done with it. Unfortunately this was an important part of the mission, because they have to make sure how this targets meet, where, how many cameras, how many guards etc.

Victoria were waiting for them, wearing a serious expression. She greeted everyone, smiling, but he saw the exhaustion on her face. Long night? Maybe. He really shouldn't have to care about it, so he stood beside her, wearing a stoic expression.

„Good morning everyone. I hope everybody slept well because we start to complete this mission today. We are going to observe the targets to see how should we work and when. I think you know we are too many to do this simple task, so as your leaders, me and – she gestured toward him – the Soldier will designate the participants. „

They stayed silent, no one made a sound. The girl looked at him, questioningly_. I don't even know who the fuck they are, you going to choose – _he thought. As if she sensed his all-in-all attitude she said to him: „Garcia, Taylor, Griffin and me. What about you?" He was the man of action, not spying. But he wanted to see the city and… _fuck it,_ spend more time with her. He sighed a little and said:

„I'm going. With you." – her eyes widened, looking surprsied. He grinned under his mask, it was clear she didn't wait this answer.

„Okay, we…"

„We are partners." – yeah, so he have to stop the thoughts. _We are here for work._

She cleared her throat and said „Garcia, Taylor, Griffin. Get ready, as soon as I call you, we going to start it." – she checked everyone with her eyes and left.

She waited him outside of the building. Next to her was a black car which has darkened glass. Ah it was a Range Rover. He couldn't shake off the need of staring her. She let her hair freely, it reached her waist as he saw, but her clothes weren't for combat. It was a deep blue colored dress, revealed her breasts. _Oh God._ Why didn't she wear her combat clothes? She was too…ah, beautiful.

„You late, dear Soldier. I thought you made up your mind, you found this task boring." – Is she joking with him?

„I'm not late, I just didn't know you were here earlier." – he wanted to say something nice to her and he was busy with thinking. Be with her felt the right thing.

„Well I like to arrive soon." –she opened the car's door and sat int the driver's seat. The setting sun made a stunning reflection with her hair. _Yeah, something nice._ He sat in the passenger's seat, and when he saw she wants to make hair into a bun he gestured her no.

She didn't get signal, puzzling look appeared in her face. „Your hair is like fire. Flames in different shades. I….like it when you just let it free." – she immediately blushed. Oh the Soldier likes it too. Cursing himself he ran his fingers through her hair. It felt like silk. It was lustrous, silky fire. He wants to be burn by this fire, he realized._ Fuck, I shouldn't have come._

„Oh. Thank you, you are really kind." – she flashed a true smile. A blushing, true, joyful smile. In return he smiled her too, but it made her blush more. _How will I get out of this?_

She started the car and they went to the night. Truth be told he was really excited, he can see the city! And he can be with Victoria. As she drove through the city they were both amazed by how large and full of life this place. Well, the girl gave voice for her joy like „Look! What a huge building. Oh, they are making taco!" The Soldier didn't know what is a taco, but he smiled as he listened her joyful voice. There was _life_ out there.

„Soo, this members are going to meet at the hotel Fairmont. This place is near to avenue Boulevard de las Naciones, and it's near to the ocean too, this is a 5star hotel. Hm. Good for them."

As they searched the place he felt the need of speaking. He wanted to hear her voice so he questioned something obvius like,

„What is a taco?"

She looked at him surprised and giggled. „Don't you know what is it? It's a traditional mexican food, composed of a corn or wheat tortilla folded or rolled around a filling. But really, it can be made with everything like cheese, pork, seafood, onions, tomatoes,beef…I love it. Back home I eat a lot of, but I want to taste it in here too. „ – he realized her voice calmed him down. It was kind and…kind of…sexy voice too. _Damnit!_

„Interesting." – oh, nothing happened.

„Not interesting, it's delicious!" – thank God, she didn't notice his reaction. He was thinking of what it would be lkie if he…

„We arrived. Are you coming?" – she stopped the car and looked herself in the mirror. The lights were fell on her beautiful green ones. She was tired, it was clear, the Soldier wanted to found out what nighht activity tired her out.

„No. I'm waiting you here."

„Well, you know." - she sounded disappointed.

It was a huge, complex building, it seemed to be a pyramid. There was a large pool outside and a golf court, at least, he saw these things.

He was nervous again. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but the other side of him was telling him not to do anything stupid like this.

Hell, he likes her. Victoria was (mostly) kind to him, talked with him and she didn't afraid of him. Some of her words confused him (none of us is free), but _hell_, she was clever, sharp-tongued and beautiful. Full lips, emerald eyes, red hair. And the other things….

He saw her coming back, several men watched her walking. The Soldier rather looked into the other direction, not wanting to do anything with her is she siits down _beside_ him.

As she opened the car she plopped down. „Well, there are a lot of people. It consists of 23 floors, a huge park, and 4 rooms for conferences. I took pictures of them. Oh and of course, there is a lot of security cameras. The device which I took in recorded everything. We just have play it on a laptop."

„Good." – he said without looking at her.

„What is your problem now? I just.."

„I don't have a problem. Let's go back." - she raised her eyebrows so high. He wasn't angry. he just…didn't want to do anything unsuitable stuff. Beacuse if he looks at her, nothing comes to his mind, only unsuitable things. Things like to take her face in his hand, run through a finger in her collarbone, or…to kiss her.

„Hm, do you want to eat a taco? I'll invite you." – she tried to cheer up the mood, but the problem was exactly the good mood. He have to avoid her.

„No."

„Or just go to somewhere?" – he looked at her angry and took a deep breath.

„No, I don't want to do or eat anything just go back."

„What's your problem man? I…"

„Nothing. Just go back." – _You are an asshole, Soldier._ He was sure he'll regret it. But hell, he didn't want to involve her into something. If Pierce would find out…If they send him back to cryo again, what will happen to her? Waiting him always? No.

The road back to their headquarters was silent. He felt the tension and her wrath. Her fingers turned white from the squeezing the wheel. _Fuck everything._

When they arrived he quickly got out from the car, he won't let her slip. She slammed the door with big force and marched away without looking at him.

„Victoria…"

Well, Victoria turned to face him ah said „Shut the fuck up Soldier and go to fucking sleep. Fucking goodnight."

And again, she leaved him alone. _Yeah, I'm gonna regret this._ He wants to burn by her fire so badly, but he will never have the chance.


	9. Kiss

**WARNING-FLUFF!**

**Belive me, this chapter was hard to write. Really. **

**I usually don't like stories like I-want-him-but-I-won't-do-anything-but-I-want-her-but-ah-maybe. It makes me angry when they can't decide what they really want. In my opinion, if you want someone/something then go and try it. But James is a different person so as Victoria, they needed time and stuff like that. **

**I want to thank to everyone who reading this story, it makes me sooo happy! **

**If I can be insolent, I'd ask some reviews please. Tell me what do you think about Victoria, about the plot, their relationship, or just tell me to stop this madness… feel free to tell me anything! : )**

**9-Kiss**

She slammed the door behind her back and felt the madness taking over her mind, she didn't know what was going on anymore. Victoria tired to forget their conversations, tried to be nice, she kept talking about silly things like taco and the stars, just to made him feel better, and today she thought her plan succeeded. First, the Soldier flattered her, he seemed really fascinated with her hair and….he made her blush. Again. And when she went back to the car he acted like a real jerk, but she believed she did nothing wrong. Really. _I'm done with kindess, go and fuck himself._

Yeah, but it wasn't easy. She slowly found herself to like the tight-lipped soldier. They didn't spend a lot of time together, but when they are indeed together it feels like she found a real equal. Usually, she doesn't likes others, it seemed only a task to speak with them, a pain in the ass, but this was something else. Yeah, two ghosts hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike down their enemies.

No matter how hard she tried to avoid him it didn't work, something attracted her to the man.

Hell she didn't know that she _can_ produce feelings (except anger). Feelings like sorry, regret, guilt, joy. She knew it's stupid. Very, very stupid, because back in the basis they taught her not to feel anything both psychically and physically.

Vic shouldn't think about it, because if they get back to America, they put him back to cryo again and…everything will be over.

She fell asleep on the bed.

A doors away, the man felt confused. The Soldier regretted again his behaviour, it wasn't the right thing to do. He wanted to get closer to the girl, didn't care about the consequences. But again, what will happen if they go back to Hydra's headquarters? _Fuck is just a mission, nothing else._

_Fire and ash. He watched them running, people were horrified. He didn't care about the panicking ones, he was interested in two people. And that two people was running through the crowd, rushing through the whole town, thinking they can fly away from the Winter Soldier. They were wrong. He ran faster, pushing off the people in his path. Kill them at any cost, they said to him, and he won't disappoint his master. He never made any mistakes. Never. He catched the pathetic pair, they ran into a dead end. He grinned under his mask. Fools. He raised his gun at the man who stood left._

„_No, no please no!" – they begged. He pulled the trigger and the man fell down with a crushed skull. He shoot down the other and lowered his pistol. Dead. _

„ _AT98-Mission completed." – he spoke to the phone-like thing and walked away waiting for the armoured van._

He woke up in the floor, beating it. He remembered something. Corpses with crushed skulls. The bodies lay peacefully in the gore, their blood and brains made a red lake around them.

Someone was in the room he realized, he wasn't alone anymore. He looked up angrily. It was a girl. She stood in the door, watching him confused. But he wasn't in the mood to talk. He was in an attacking mood. He grumbled and ran toward her, pushing the girl to the wall with his metal arm. She was absolutely not afraid, the girl kicked him in the stomach with full force, causing him the feeling of exploding abdomen and he let her down her a bit, while she escaped from his grasp. The man curled up and looked surprised, it was not what the Soldier expected. The girl stood steady but he quickly got up and punched her in the face while his kneel aimed her belly, but the woman blocked his attack with her right leg and quickly kicked him in the throat with the another. She took his face into her hands, eyebrows narrowed, but he didn't want anyone to touch him. He tried to get rid of her, but her grip was strong, her legs tied down him to the floor. He felt dizzy beacuse of the strong kick in his throat oh and she kicked his belly too. Damn woman. The Soldier was attacking again when she said:

„Hey Soldier stop this madness! What happened?" – he looked up at the familiar voice. The girl with red hair, they were on a mission together? He went to the city with her today, wasn't he? Oh and he….yes, it was Victoria. It_ is_ Victoria. She was on top of him, chaining him down. Her hands and legs felt like steel on his body, holding him stable. Her face was red where he hit her, it was visibly swollen. He let the cramp out of his body, indicating he came to his senses again. She loosened her grip, slowly letting him move, but the hands stayed. He didn't want to look in her eyes, he was ashamed.

„Okay, you don't have to talk about it, just be calm. Well, just don't attack me again, right?" – she tried to smile but it didn't work. His heart was racing and he said it sooner than he wanted.

„I saw…I saw something in my dream. I fell asleep and…I shoot down two men. Their brains were everywhere."

About an hour ago she wanted to beat him so badly, now she did it, but it wasn't a pleasure. Death and gore, it must be a memory, maybe it happened on a mission. She saw the panic in his eyes, so she gently caressed his cheek, the girl felt sorry for him. „Sshh, it's okay now you are awake, you have me as your company for your greatest pleasure and try to calm down." – she whispered, continued to caressing his hairy face. Suddenly she felt a cold arm around her waist. His metal arm. Her heart literally stopped for a moment. Is this an…embrace?

When he realized she _really_ stroking him his heart melted. The girl didn't want to lock him down, give him medicines, beat him (only if need to), she just sat here and fucking caressed him. He smiled at this fact and slowly raised his arm to her waist to pull her into some sort of embrace.

He closed his eyes, he felt safe as she gently stroked him an cooed something about the night. He didn't know how long they lied on the floor like this, his face in her hands, his arm around her waist but he really didn't care. It felt like heaven. As he opened his eye saw her right cheek turned into a purple-red colored mess. The man felt a knot in his stomach. Guilt. She just came to help him and he attacked the little girl. He raised his other hand and stroked her injured cheek.

„I did this?"

She smiled. „Yes."

„I'm so sorry I didn't want to.."

Vic raised her voice „I know, and you shouldn't have to ask my forgiveness. After all, I was the intruder. I just heard some strange noise, like…scraping and beating. I realized it came from you, so I knocked but you didn't came out so I authorized myself to invade you. And I did the right thing."

She smiled down at him, looking into his eyes. There he was, beaten, resting his head in her lap, holding her waist while she caressed him, her full lips were curled up to a smile. He sighed as the need of feeling her lips on his came to his mind. _Not now._

He hated to say this „You should go now. It's late." and he ran through his metal fingers in her hair. _Aye, the fire._ This deed caused her to close her eyes, and when he saw she enjoyed his touch he carefully took her injured cheek into his left hand. And she smiled again.

„I don't want to go alone. Come with me." – when she opened her eyes a mischievous light sparkled in them. Now, he didn't understand her.

„Where?"

„I don't know. We can go to the coast, walking in the city…whatever you want just come with me. Hm, what do you say?"

Of course he wanted to go he just didn't want to get her into more trouble. „I'm not allowed to go when I want."

She rolled her eyes „And do you think I'm such a bad smuggler, ha? Dress up I waiting for you outside okay? – she got up when he raised his head and walked to the door – Oh and hurry."

He couldn't belive what happened. First, she beated him, then caressed him and they lay like a couple. And now she wants to be with _him. This is madness._

Half an hour later they walked on the coast. Victoria insisted to go the coast first, because he wanted to see it, she knew that. She wore her blue dress and a sandal, but the girl took it off when they walked in the sand. He put his only jeans on and a long sleeved black sweater. Victoria was talking about little silly things to make him cheerful, and told him she could quit the smoking because she didn't miss the nicotine, she missed the smoke. The girl told him that she loves ancient history and mythology, she can read every book about it.

„So, that's why you knew the organization's name?

She held her head high and blinked „Yes. When I have free time I always read or watch something. I guess I'm so interesting." – she laughed at her comment sarcastically.

„I belive you are an interesting girl, Victoria." – he said looking at her. He wasn't lying, this is the truth. Despite her kindness toward him she was a little tyrant with the others he knew that.

She raised an eyebrow „Don't flatter, my darling. I'm a hateful woman."

„Who told you that?" – he was surprised at her statement.

She grinned „No one. I belive that I'm hateful." - silence filled the air between the two.

He stopped in the middle of the coast, admiring the night. The view was stunning. The ocean flowed melancholy while the full moon and the stars were illuminated the endless, dark abyss.

She enjoyed seeing him amazed, the girl smiled too. She took a deep breath and went closer to him, to take his right arm like he'd offered it and snuggled up to him. _Now or never, Victoria._

He looked down to the sudden touch and saw she looking at him like she'd telling him 'May I?'. He can't helped but smile too and kissed the top of her head. The Soldier felt the scent of her shampoo and her perfume too, it was intoxicating. Aye, it was the perfume L'eau Ambrée by Prada she told him. He took a breath and kissed her forehead too and said

„Thank you everything, Victoria. Thank you for bringing me here and make me sane again. I owe you."

She laughed, it came from heart he heard that. „You owe me nothing, I'm glad I'd helped you. But you hit my cheek really hard, man." –

„Oh and you YOU kicked me in the belly and in throat. You got it? Throat! Who are you, some ninja girl? Jesus I never ever saw anybody to kick someone in the throat. „ – she laughed so hard her voice echoed throuh the whole beach, and he joined him.

„So, I beat the mighty Soldier pretty badly. Gimme a crown please."

„Aye, your luck was you were fast and I didn't expect throat kicking." – he rolled his eyes as the memory came to his mind. Well, as he put his jeans on back at his room he saw the traces of her power: huge purple swellings in his legs and in his hips too. She was strong indeed. He wouldn't have think that about her. He believed she is a gun lover and she doesn't like the hand-to-hand-combat. Well, he was wrong. And that girl who beated him was still laughing at him.

„But to tell you the thruth I almost enjoyed beating you. What was that behaviour back in the car, hm?"

_I knew. I knew it will strike again._ But this time he promised himself he'll let themselves unfold to each other. The nervousness came back so he took Victoria's hands in his „Victoria I know you not a long time, well, actually a few days ago, but I fel somehow… good with you. I really like you and I enjoyed our every common moments no matter what we've said to each other. And in the evening I thought about what will happen to us when we go back to America and realized they'll put me back to cryo and we'll not be able to meet every day." – he took a lock of hair to his right hand and began to play with it. The silky material fell off his hands when he wanted to wrap it around his fingers. _Soft._ The man pulled her to his chest and hugged her. The moment was perfect, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

She cannot belive what happens, the man hugged her! Second time….What?! She wanted to protest to say him no, it's wrong but…she cannot do that, it felt enchanting, the girl didn't want to spoil the moment. No one hugged her before, no one touched her hair this way.

She felt him taking deep breaths looked up to him.

He have to try it no matter what'll come next! Then he will be satisfied for the rest of his days.

The man took her face again in his hands and gently kissed her. In the first moments she didn't respond but she returned the act and put her arm behind his neck, wanting to kiss him deeper. A few moments passed when he pulled her away.

„forgive me I ..."

„No. There is nothing wrong okay? I enjoyed it." – Victoria saw the most honest and beautiful smile on the soldier's face. She didn't know what to say she felt herself above the clouds, she never experienced something like this in the past. The brand new feeling washed away her qualms and despairs. Her heart was pounding in her chest, it beated so fast she felt dizzy. He took her hand in his and walked away, hand in hand.

She bought a taco to him and herself and drived back to their precious building.

No one saw them, the whole building was filled with the noises of sleeping.

„It was the best night in my life, Victoria."

She turned to see him „Well, you can't know that. And, I was laughing so hard and sayig stupid things again so I think I was rather an annoying company." – she was embarrassed, he clearly saw that. The girl keep on looking at the ground and tearing her nails. He chuckled.

„You are really embarrassed, girl. But you shouldn't be. And I _know_ what I said, and I belive it. Go now to sleep." – he stepped closer to her trembling figure and carressed her cheek.

And that moment the girl said something she thought will never say aloud to someone „Do we have to end this night…now?"

He was surprised he didn't know what to say „What do you think?"

„Um, we could sleep…together. Or talk more. In here." – he smiled how innocent she sounded.

„It's dangerous, Victoria."

„Who cares? I'll leave your room sooner at dawn okay? I always wake up the earliest, yesterday I made eggs and bought some food, for example. "

„Oh in my room? - he teased her - And, then I ate your eggs in the morning."

She blushed more. „You know I"

„I know. Come on." – her whole face lightened up as he said the words. She followed him to his room where they fighted earlier. They going to whisper, not dare to talk loudly.

„I see your room is just like mine. Except I have a desk too. Big victory."

„I can't tell you when was the last time I slept in a bed. But now I sleep with a beautiful girl _in_ a bed. Big victory too." – he said in a playful tone.

She giggled „Thank you, your words are really kind. But I don't see myself like that. In fact, I hate myself I'm so ugly." – yeah, girl's tantrum. PMS?

„You are stupid then. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, Victoria."

„You are flattering again, Soldier."

„Is it bad?"

She smiled „No. I'm cold."

„Come."

He took her hand again and leaded the girl to the bed. He covered her with the blanket and lay down next to her, facing with the girl who gave him the half of the blanket. It was such a private moment, he felt himself whole. The Soldier thought Victoria is going to strangle him when he tries to kiss her, but she enjoyed it too. The way she acted with him tonight and then took him out...he felt he could be with her. Really. Always.

„Tell me something about yourself. I've never heard you told something to someone. Or to me."

Vic sighed. She felt that this quiestion will be the next tonight. What could she say? „Look I don't want to talk about my past if it's okay for you. Don't take this personally, but I never told anyone about my life before I became a Hydra member."

This is a sensitive topic for her, then he won't pry. He saw the angry look returned to her eyes again. He was thinking what could he ask when she talked.

„I was very young when I became a part of our organization. I was...8 years old when Pierce found me. He took me in, tought me the language and then they trained me. They tought me how to shot, how to use knives, hand-to-hand combats, they taught me how to take beatings, injuries like bullets or stabs and how to…turn off the pain. Both physically and psychologically. I became the best through the years. They called me Sanngriör. – she saw the puzzled look in his face – She was a Valkyrie, her name means very cruel, very violent. I think I told everything about my way of work. I like my job. It sounds like I'm a serial killer, huh?

But I feel I owe them with my life, you know."

He was speechless. Beat an 8-year-old girl and teach her how to kill? He felt sorry for Victoria. Knowing these things he didn't want to asking more questions, he just pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

„I'm sorry for what happened to you."

„And I'm sorry for what happened to you, Soldier." – she kissed him on the cheek shyly. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her, protect her from everything and…just be with her.

She was not afraid of him. She was strong. Incredibly strong, maybe the doctors gave her some serum? No. It was because of her training he thought. If he wouldn't be a super soldier with a metal arm she'd have easily killed him tonight. And the way she treated him after their fights…It made him feel human again, he felt the joy in his entire body. He saw the ocean, kissed her and now the beautiful girl is here with him, sleeping. What more could he ask for?

He slowly falls for the girl.


	10. Human

**Guys, I'm sooo excited! They finally kissed each other, huh, it was a hard moment for me haha. I would LOVE to read your thoughts about them or about the whole story, like it, or stop this madness, honestly. Reviews, please, I'd love to read some!**

**10-Human**

As the first rays of the sun shone the room Victoria woke up immediately. She always got up at dawn, it was a silly habit. As she opened her eyes she found the Soldier, who was lying beside her, snoring. He was a real gentleman, he didnt't try anything…more.

Madness invaded her mind when she began to caress him, hold him,reassure him last night. They crossed a line which cannot be undone. Yeah, madness. She never felt anything emotionally. Never. She as a perfect killing machine without any kind of feelings, but now…_Madness._

The girl blushed and smiled as she remembered their night. Fighting, walking, laughing,…kissing. He kissed her and she didn't resist. In fact, she wished that moment when someone will finally kiss _her_, want _her_. She wished this, deep inside. So deep that she thought this feeling wasn't real. And she kissed with a nameless man. That's something.

As she looked at herself she felt ashamed. Her feet were dirty, her dress was creasy and her make-up was surely a mess, her hair was disheveled. You are beautiful, she remembered_. Aye, you should see me now dear Soldier._

The despairs returned. What if somebody will find this out? What'll happen when they return to the States? _I'm not allowed to feel something or to have someone._ Yeah, but it felt like heaven. She was actually happy, fucking happy for the first time in her wicked life and that's frightened her. It means she's got a weak point. And she isn't weak. She was never a weak girl and she'll never be.

She checked the time. It was 5:18. Time for get up and disappear. But beside her the man was waking up and his hand found hers. She smiled again. _Damnit._

„Good morning."

„Morning." – he was still sleepy, his voice came from far. They both yawned and smiled like idiots. She caressed his hand.

„I have to go now." – and he was fully awake. A little despair and sadness reflected in his face as she said those words.

„I know. Victoria, did you…regret it?" – _Oh man, don't make this harder!_ She wanted to say this was her best night in her life, the best fighting, the best conversation, the best sleep how could she regret it? And the feeling. She was still above the clouds.

She leaned closer to him and kissed his face. „You so stupid, I didn't regret anything."

His face lightened up and smiled to her. She wanted to stay like this for the rest of the day, talking stupid things (as usual) and make him laugh. He pressed his face against her shoulder hugging her.

He sighed and released her.

„Go now, make eggs." – he whispered carefully, didn't want to someone hear them. They shared a silent laugh and the girl climbed out from the bed, walking to the door.

„Goodbye." – she waved with her hands and disappeared.

His nightmare seemed to fly away.

He cannot belive what happened at night. Acutally, someone took the time to calm him down and they spent the night with laughing, eating, hugging and walking. And the kiss…He sighed again as he remembered her soft lips and her genuine smile. He knew he shouldn't have do this but damnit, it felt perfect. He was surprised when she said they should sleep together. Of course, he didn't want anything more, thought it's too fast for her, then it cleared that she thought talking and sleeping, in fact. Innocence. Not that he'd resisted if she wanted to ravish him (he chuckled at this thought). Being with her felt…right. And he appreciated her trust in him when she told some details about her life (but he didn't dare to ask about the large gash in her neck). She made him feel human again and he felt he owed to her, no matter what she said.

And now, he didn't really care about what will happen when they go back to America, he wanted to use this 3 days to make her happy (a little). Aye, 3 days. He thanked the God that this organization is so slow and this mission takes so much time.

In the next 2 days they met a few times but they didn't kiss each other again. When everybody went to sleep she slipped into his room to talk a little, about this modern world, how she sees it and the people, she told and explained him her favorite movies and tv shows, in return he joked with her. When they went out to the city to observation they secretly glanced at each other as well as when they met in the building.

Yesterday she didn't came to him so the man decided to find her. He walked through the buliding but the girl seemed to be lost, it made him nervous. Finally he found her at the kitchen, hanging on the phone, her other hand on the table, holding her body. She seemed to be in pain.

'Yes, Ergram drops…I need that fucking medicine. Why? Because I'm bleeding like a stabbed pig, dear Ana. So it's not exsist in here? Then find me another fucking medicine which stops it a little, it's a volcano. I'm waiting you.' – she dropped her phone at the table, exhaling the air with closed eyes. Bleeding? He silently coughed, indicating his presence. She raised her head surprised.

'Sorry if I interrupted you I just waited you to come to me but you were nowhere to be found.' – he stepped closer as he saw her smile a little.

'Sorry but I feel so sick. Oh you must heard my…talking with Ana.' – he laughed a bit.

'Aye, you and kind words. What is your problem?'

'Oh my period is my problem. I think I…characterized it enough.'- she giggled, but she was embarrassed. She was pale and the dark circles around eyes were huge.

'I see. Is this why your tummy is bigger?' – he asked confused but she didn't blushed.

'Yeah. Long night and bleeding, 1 day before our aim. So wonderful!' – she hissed a little, probably from pain but she'd never admit it. He felt he should do something.

'Come, eat or rest a little.'

'Oh thank you but food is unnecessary, I'll vomit it anyway. But a little rest would be nice.' – and he guided her to his room. She wore a grey leggings with a white, V-necked tunic. It highlighted her brown skin (she went to solarium twice a week, she told him) and her breasts…khm so her hair was in a messy bun, but her make-up was perfect as always (except her face was paler a little). She lied down on the bed in a fetal position. He lied down behind her close, and began to gently caress her tummy. A few moments later she moved even closer to him so their bodies were pressed tightly to each other. He kissed her head, and felt her scent, it was perfume and shampoo. Her scent, face, hair, her entire being felt like home. Ah home. 2 days and they'll go back. He didn't want it, he wanted just be with her and didn't care about anything.

'Is it better?'

'Mmm, yes. Thank you, you are so kind.'

'Anytime.' – he lowered his head to kiss her on the cheek and she smiled.

When she came back that night they didn't sleep, they talked a lot. It was a really short time since they know each other indeed, but he believed the two of them developed an intimate…connection. She told him honestly that she unconcerned about her work, she never had nightmares because of it and she hates weak people, it makes her doing cruelly her mission. She was loyal to Hydra, it was clear to him. She never cared about people, she hates them too, except that Roger guy back in the States. It made him a little jealous, but she told him he is dear her too.

He told her he doesn't remember anything and it's frustrating. The man told her several times sorry for punching her in the face but she just laughed, never said any dircet answer. Any it felt good too.

Truth be told he was a little surprised when she told him those things but said nothing this wasn't his business after all, he is the audience. She was a villain, and she enjoyed it, this is what they taught her, she knew _this_ kind of life. And, What is he? Isn't a villain? The two villains / ghosts sharing their big thoughts and the night.

He wanted to kiss her again, again and again. Always when her lips were too close, but he didn't want to ruin their connection. Hell, he even thought about how she looks naked. Naked and beneath him. But he quickly scolded himself, he wasn't supposed to be thinking things like this.

Tonight the atmosphere was tensed between the two. Tomorrow they going to kill the leaders of Horkos, and fly back to the Soldier noticed her dark circles grew bigger and bigger.

„Are you…tired, Vic?" – he called her in this nickname. It somehow felt like she is his.

„Oh no not at all. I'm good with 3 hours of sleeping per day, yeah." – she narrowed her eyebrows.

„So I making you feel sick?" – slight guilt started to overtake his chest, he didn't want to make her tired.

„Oh you take my words so seriously, no. I really enjoy our secret meetings, nothing could hold me back from them." – she said with a determined look. Stubbornness was one her elements, yeah, but she really needs sleeping.

„Come, sleep." – he motived her to the bed. They lied down and covered themselves with the blanket. She lay her head on his chest, her arm was on his abdomen, her fingers crossed with his metal ones. He liked she didn't stare at his arm, not even once, and she never said anything to it, like it was a normal arm.

„I don't want to sleep." – she sighed.

„What do you want to do then?"

„I just…You know, tomorrow we finish our mission and we go back to the States. I'll report to Pierce and they'll put you back to cryo again. I don't want this week to end. I…I enjoyed this time with you so much, you cannot imagine what it means to me. – she sat up to face him - You make me feel human, because I can actually feel some emotion ,like joy. I'm…It's just feels right to be with you. There was never ever someone in my life who mattered me so much like you. And now that I know what will happen when we go back I'm….I feel like I'm loosing you, but I don't want to." – she looked to the blanket when she said these things, eyebrow narrowed.

His heart completely melted as he heard her words and saw her being sad. And hell, he hated seeing her sad. He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

„They put me back to cryo yes. But I promise you I'll always remember to you and our nights, there's no way to forget it."

„Are you promise?" –as she looked into his eyes he knew there is no retreat.

He sighed, „I promise." – and he kissed her.

**I know, sort of cliffie. But come on, I love to give them fluffy, cute, intimate moments! : ) Please, tell me what do you think! **


	11. Darkness

**Okay, so imagine James in a black suit and try not to giggle. Uh, yeah, maybe the action scene is clumsy but I'm so sorry, I'm still leraning how to write those scenes in English.**

Yeah, some sad moments coming : ( Oh and I'd recommend the song Parov Stelar - All Night (Nico Pusch Bootleg Remix) I belive Victoria listening this when she is on mission maybe James too) haha.

**Again, I'd ask some reviews, please! **

**11-Darkness**

Invade the hotel. Get into the conference room. Eliminate the guards. Finish the leaders. Copy the files. Get back to basis and fly back to America. Sounds simple.

The team were on the way to the Fairmont in 2 black SUV. Aye, not tipical. Victoria sat in the passenger seat, watching the city, memories drifted in her mind about this week with the Soldier. Last night he kissed her made a promise to her. A promise to never forget her. She wanted so much to belive his words. But this time as not for the feelings, she has to concentrate to the mission.

The whole team wore elegant dresses and suits. She laughed a bit when she saw their faces when they found out that this mission requires normal clothes. Clothes which can hide the guns, so it wasn't easy. Men wore black suits with grey ties, she and Ana wore breezy, light dresses and the guns were fit into their thighs. And it was friggin uncomfortable and ridiculous, and her period doesn't helped to feel a little comfortable either. Most people thinks this is sexy and practical. Hah, try it.

The Soldier was annoyed. He hated the suit, he looked like a scarecrow, back in basis he argued with Victoria that he won't wear this thing, but she was right, they cannot attack from the top of the building, they cannot broke the windows and kill them. The only way was marching through the hotel. Fuck the hotel. Fuck the idiot who planned this meeting in here.

And he was nervous because their time was coming to an end, and he made that promise to her, he didn't want to see her sad. He wondered he'd remember her immediately when they wake him up next time. And the kisses…yeah, two kisses. He tried to reassure his heart, he didn't have any feeling towards the girl. He told this himslef every time they met, but it was late. Too late. And she was sitting in front of him in the car. She was…stunning tonight. The dark green dress highlighted her beautiful long red hair, which was made a bit curly at the ends, he noticed. When she stood beside him before departure the girl was even taller than him in her high-heeled shoes, it bothered the soldier, especially when she told him the heels are 8 cm's. So, their height difference was only 8-10 cm. Fuck.

The car stopped, they arrived. He got out last from the car, searching Victoria. They glanced to each other for a moment, he tried to tell her with his eyes to be safe, but she just smiled to him. Yeah, confidence. His bruises were nearly disappeared, but she had to hide her red one in her cheek, and she succeeded.

„Everybody, take you position as we discussed and wait us at 16th floor. Good luck." – she said and they went to several directions. When they stayed alone she walked toward him, swaggering, grinning.

„Ready?"

„Always."

He offered his hand to her and walked to the entrance. No one asked who they are, but everyone looked at Victoria. Yes, she was a beautiful phenomenon, nobody would think she is a perfect killing machine. This is probably their last hour together and unspoken words swirled in his mind, but that was not the time to speak.

They stepped into an elevator and she pressed the button.

„Are you alright Soldier?" – her silky voice calmed him down a bit. Always her voice made him calm, he will miss it a lot.

He sighed „Of course. I just…don't want to end this night." – She slipped her her hand down to his and squeezed it.

Young ones stepped in at the 3th floor. They were drunk and stinking from alcohol and vomit. One girl started to sing the others talked about their new cars and how cool this city is, because of the alcohol laws. Expensive clothes and accessories decorated them.

Vic looked at him, disgusted. „Wretched little fucks, I want to strangle them one by one." – he cleared his throat to suppress a laugh, he saw the wrath in her eyes.

When they reached their floor Vic mercilessly pushed them off, head held high. Yeah, he grow fond of this girl. He grinned and followed her while the young adults stepped back the elevator, cursing.

Their team mates was waiting them, so they already killed the rest of the guards and ruined the cameras.

„Any difficulty?" – she asked while she grabbed her FireStar from the sheath on her thigh and put suppressor in it, so he did the same thing with his Browning.

„None."

„Cameras?"

„We have 20 seconds, after that the cameras going to work again."

„Good. Ready? Garcia, kick the door."

And Garcia kicked the damn door. The Horkos organization sat in a round table, arguing. They froze fom the sudden noise and looked at their invaders horrified.

„What is the meaning of this this is a secret meeting.." – the oldest one stood up and talked bravely.

„Well, not so secret, sir." – Vic said smiling and fired her gun. The others quickly choosed a victim who panicked and tried to escape and pulled the triggers. Perfect headshots. Some quiet claks and they were dead. All. Chaos ended with the bullets. Blood silently flowed from their bodies, making a river with the brains which flocked out due to the bullets. His chosen one was a middle-aged man with glasses. All their faces reflected with horror. Well, at least what it left of their heads.

The other girl (Ana?) grabbed the files in front of them and put them into a bag, Victoria stole an ugly marked laptop, probably it contained their whole life and work . Fools. They shouldn't have bring this, the were amateurs.

The two girl argued on something and Vic said 'no time for that' and quickly hurried out from the big room. She motived him 'come you fool' and went back the elevator while put back her gun.

„Hurry, meet at the cars!" – she whispered to the others. The Soldier walked close behind her and reached the lift. Fortunately, no one was in the hallway. Yeah, they closed this floor because of the negotiation and they did the wrong thing. Amateurs.

The door opened and they stepped in quickly, he pressed the '1' button and the door closed. They both exhaled a deep breath and looked at each other.

„How long?" – she asked.

„Well I don't know I didn't watch the time." – she grumbled.

„We should do something with this laptop but where could I hide it?" – and she glanced to his suit.

„Why always me?" – the man asked grinning.

„Because you have looser clothes, if you unbutton your shirt I can slip it to your right side and I can hold it if you offer me your hand, like when we walked in." – as she said the silly plan he did what she asked without question. When they reached the 3rd floor it was done, she pressed herself so tight to him he thought she could crush his ribs.

„Yeah, this is my most stupid plan but we got no bag or anything, Ana took it. Sorry."

He chuckled „No need to sorry, we are going to have fun walking like this, and we need a dose of luck." – they shared a laugh like nothing happened.

The door opened and they stepped out. People were having fun at the big hall, some of them argued some of them were drunk, the receptionist watched them carefully.

They walked so slowly, rhythmically, the silly guard stared at them so she played drunk. At least five minutes passed by when they finally got out from the hotel.

„Don't be sad but you should be faster than that, dear Soldier." – she watched the street searching for any kind of danger.

„Then, relax my dear." – his side was began to feel numb because of the strong pressing, but he didn't mind, it was a silly and funny idea. Aye, lack of seriousness.

„I don't want to go back. I want to be with you."

Oh no he thought, don't make this harder. He exactly thought this all day. Maybe it was easier before this mission –not that he'd remember – but now, and after her words last night…

He sighed „Yes, I don't want to go back either. If I could stop the time I'd do it gladly and be with you in here all the time." – as he said these words her grip was even stronger in his arm, nearly breaking it. None of them said a word until they arrived to the SUV's.

Garcia stepped forward watching them amused.

„What, are you two together or what the hell?" – Vic sent him a deadly glance and he immediately stopped laughing.

„Get in the car and drive back." – she said in commanding tone.

When the man drove at least 5 minutes the redhead took a black, little speaking device and said: „HS-14 it's Sanngriör. Mission completed." – and the line went dead.

One hour later they were on the plane, flying to the States. They did the work in 18 seconds, the cameras didn't caught anyone, every required document and file was in the plane, no losses, he gave the laptop to the girl, named Ana and she was copying the data. Success.

Garcia asked Victoria what she'd do if the cameras recorded anybody, and she said she'd shot down that person. Yeah, that sentence made the mood in the plan, everyone went silent. She changed her clothes to her combat uniform and read a book. He changed clothes as well, the usual. The Soldier studied the red haired girl once more. Her clothes were tight on her curves and it letting show her long legs too. Her make-up was perfect again, the smokey, grey-black color in her eyelids made her eyes more vibrant, the emerald ones seemed to be real gems. He remembered she told him she never go anywhere without make up because she likes doing it every day. And how stupid she is he thought, he wanted to see so badly her face without that lot of shit. Weird.

She did the work calmly,quickly, she didn't flinched a bit but what she said not long ago to Garcia made him thinking a little. Logic decision but cruel a bit. Well, she told him.

Hell ate him that he can't get to her now, so they changed secret glances, she smiled to him a few times.

Around 5 a.m. they arrived back to Hydra headquartes, grabbed their things and returned to their rooms. Hydra guards greeted them and they wanted to lead away the Winter Soldier but Vic intervened:

„Oh guys he is helping me to pack down, after I speak with the responsible okay? Who is it?"

„Us." – she nodded and motived him to follow her. Her room was in the 5th floor. As he stepped in, his jaw dropped. Her place was big with a double window, on the walls were white, floral figured wallpapers. The bed was large, it'd be fit for two person. A huge tv, laptop and lot of books, a table and two armchairs…Well, she was definietly the favorite one in here.

„You look surprised."

„Yeah, I have a dark hole without a window instead of this place." – okay okay, he was a bit jealous.

„Sorry."

„No need to, princess." – and he saw the madness in her eyes.

„What did you call me a princess? Oh that princess is going to beat you!" – they both laughed as she attacked him playfully and after a few moments he hugged her from behind, buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent one last time. She put her hands on his in her belly and caressed it.

„I will miss you, Soldier." – her voice was melancholy, spoke with accent. He didn't mind it when the girl sometimes made that mistake, he liked the rougher pronunciation.

„I will miss you too, Victoria. Do you promise you take care of yourself?"

„Oh yes, I promise. And…do you promise what you said last night?" – she turned to face him and he saw the sadness in her eyes. God, how he hates to see it! He took her face in his hand.

„I promise." – and he kissed her. It was rough, filled with passion, they biting each other's lips but it felt…perfect. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her forehead while she hugged him. They stayed like this a long time when he said

„Come, escort me back to those bastards."

She nodded, and walked out. They walked in silence, and as slow as they could, her hands gripping his. He remembered one last time to the ocean, her words, the kisses, her scent, how they slept together…No no no, he won't say _that_ word. Not now. She let go his hand when she saw the guards and smiled to him one last time. The two men grabbed his hands and motived him to move.

She stood here watching him turn his back and he disappeared she went to her room to take a shower and sleep a bit. It wasn't easy to let him go, it wasn't easy not to kill those guards, she could easily tear out their gorges.

Now _he_ left her alone. She calmed down herself with beat apart the steel door, until her hands were bleeding again.

He sat in the chair after they interrogated him about the mission, doctors are going to wipe out his memory and he will fall into the endless abyss again. All he could thinking was Victoria, her face floated in front of him when they started the procedure. This time he didn't make a sound.

**It's sad a bit, doesn't it? Darkness coming, I feel. Share your honest thoughts with me, please! : )**


	12. Oath

**Oh guys I'm so fast, the second chapter today haha. It looks like it isn't important but belive me, things going to fall apart and Roger maybe get a little…role. **

**This is some kind of….transition. And it's really short! It focuses on Victoria's new found emotions and how she lives without The Soldier (yes, he is still nameless in this story...)**

**Reviews, please! : ) **

**12-Oath**

„You did a great job, Victoria." – Pierce was talking to her at least 5 minutes about the succes they gained at Mexico. That night when they returned she made the report because she couldn't sleep so the account waited Pierce at his table at 8 a.m. They sat at a table, face to face. _And now he is licking my ass._

„Thank you sir, but it wasn't just me, the Winter Soldier and the others helped to complete this mission too."

„You don't forget your comrades, this is an honorable thing. And what about your other duty?" –_here it comes._ Loyal or liar? She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

„His memories didn't return. He was a real automaton, sir." – Liar. But she won't betray him. Never.

„Are you sure?" – Pierce and his interrogations, ah.

„Yes, sir."

„You don't lying, are you?" – she didn't move, just stared into his eyes.

„No, sir, I'm not lying." – long moments passed and they was glaring at each other. He stood up and walked toward her, forcing the girl to look up.

„Did you made any relation with him?" – _Okay, now let's get a little bit indignant._

„Of course not sir, what do you take me for?!" – and a little loudness.

„Calm down Victoria, I belive you, I just tested you. So I hpoe you told me thruth about him, because if you lie…you know what'd happen, don't you?" – the bastard smiled.

„Yes sir, I know what would happen." – torture and public execution. _Thanks, I don't want it._

„Go now to work." - and she went to work.

* * *

Victoria felt a little guilt because of lying to Pierce, but she had no choice, a storm raged inside her. And, when they returned she made a promise: never betray, and try to protect _him _if circumstances requires. And…if he wakes up she will be there for him no matter how he'll beat her or…he won't remember her. She will help him to remember their common week.

She remembered him in suit, shaved, with a serious face. And she giggled.

A week passed since Victoria did not see the Soldier, and she missed him. Part of her keep telling her that this is stupidness, she shouldn't think about him and she shouldn't have allowed him so close to her heart. Does she have a heart, after all?

In the other hand, the girl never felt so much…attraction toward anybody and never missed someone so badly. She reassured him while he made her human. She learned long ago that emotions are the best traps therefore she is liable to wipe out every sentiments, including pain too.

So yes that week in Mexico changed her, the Soldier showed that she is capable of feelings, no matter how hard she tried to repress it.

For example the girl requested Pierce to allow her train the recruits and she got the permission. They were 9, 6 boys and 3 girls, all weak, pathetic creatures and she didn't kill them (as her old self would have), she just beaten them badly while scolded them. After the lessons she told the recruits how she fighted for this position, how she became this assassin and consider her life an example during the training (aye, she isn't boastful).

So she tried to keep herself busy: waking at 4:50 in the morning, get ready, go to the city for food and stuff, 7 a.m. the training begins which lasts until noon, the break lasts until 13:00, thereafter weapon use training until 15:00, after they gives up the lessons she dismiss them and take a little break again, around 6-7 p.m. she train herself, go to shower, eat and go to the city again, comes back around 10-11 p.m. and she sleeps. During this week she gained more muscles and felt her body begging for a little break but she was merciless, and reached her limits, Vic brought the maximum with the daily 6 hour of intensive physical training. Her arms were even thinner as her thighs too (she was glad, she didn't liked her hourglass shape), and her abs were greately defined.

She was taking her break after the weapon training when Roger approached to her, with a broad smile on his handsome face.

„Hey girl, how are you? I missed your dictatoric appearance and behaviour." they shared a laugh.

„I'm glad you missed me, my dear. I'm having a break after the miserable class with the recruits. They so…weak ah I can't endure them."

„Well, no one could match with you. So, they are not made for this job, I get it. But you are so thin now, what happened? You look like a skeleton. Some heroin from Mexico?" – he said horrified. _Oh no, not this caring again._

„Oh please, thin girls are cool nowadays. And I have a lot of work. Come to my room."

„Oh girl, don't ruin me! And thin girls are ugly, they look fragile and I don't dare to have my way with them the way I'd want them." – he said grinning.

„Shut up Roger and follow me." – she shook her head, the girl listened to Roger's girl-things so many times but she didn't interested in his sex life. They reached her room and sat down on the armchairs.

„Do you ask something?"

„No, only you." –his tone was serious again.

„Alright, what happened?" – she saw the concern in his face, written on him.

„Please don't scold me, but tell me what is your problem why you look so shitty?" – she took a deep breath and tried not to yell.

„Look, I'm okay. I just need to keep on doing something. That's all." – liar.

„I don't think so. I see the sadness in your eyes, do you know why? Because I never saw it. Tell me what happened to you, please. You can trust me." – hah, the only person she trusts a little is in cryosleep.

„Look, it's really nothing, okay?"

„Some guy hurt you?" – _how the fuck he knows?_

„No, no one hurt me just.."

„Miss him? I get it."

„No, no there isn't any..man, Roger."

„You liar. I see it. Tell me something about him." – _not now, please._

„There's nothing I can tell you. It would be rather you who could tell me someting. What was that behaviour when you escorted me to Pierce hah?"

And Roger went silent. „You know…I think this work is not for me, little girl. I know, they gave me shelter but…I'm not good my job. That's all." – if he said that 2 weeks ago she'd have strangled him.

„I understand but there is nothing I could say, Sorry, Roger."

„Wait, did you say, sorry? What happened with you girl?! We won't go out of this room 'til you tell it." – _it's enough._

„Listen,man I don't have to answer your questions and I won't if I don't want it, okay? If you think this otherwise you know where the door is." – and she didn't yell. _Whoah!_

„Okay, okay. So, no guy?" – she wanted to tell someone she finally feels the joy, the life! So, Vic said a half-lie.

„Was. In Mexico. He was handsome and all that stuff. We walked at the coast at night…but nothing more. It was just…good, you know." – and stared at the floor, hoping he won't find out the lie.

„I'm speechless. I'm glad you enjoyed your time in Mexico. But I could make you happy all the time you know." – Oh no, the old debate comes to light again.

„I appreciate your…attention toward me Roger, but now…I have to go back to the recruits. It was good to talk a little." – She smiled while almost pressed him out from her room, not paying attention to his saddened face.

Later that night Victoria found the little leaflet from Acapulco, she took it when they ate a taco at the bar. Yeah, night, ocean, walking, taco, kisses... A single tear rolled down on her cheek. She tapped her face in disbelief. This was the second time in her life that she shed tears.


	13. Ghost

**I want to thank everyone who reading this story! You cannot imagine how I feel when I see the damn traffic stats : ) And I want to thank all who follows / favors this damn madness. We are rising! : ) **

**I decided not to slow down things (just a little hehe).Victoria destroying her whole body and mind too, and I think this is enough for 2 chapters. Forgive me for this chapter, it's extremely short , but I need some cliffhangers to develop things, please don't strangle me : (**

**Ah of course, I would like to ask some honest reviews, or just tell me you like the evolution of the tale or not. **

**Recommended song: Adroma-Vella (Why I write this down?)**

**Love you all!**

**13-Ghost**

The aggro in Acapulco became famous in the newspapers, they said it was a mafia fight. Oh, lovely people, they know nothing what is going on.

Apart from the teardrops last week, Victoria's life was robotic in the past few weeks. Her body no longer shaking from exhaustion, accustomed to the harsh training. The recruits were still clumsy and learned slowly but she enjoyed beating them and teach them a little.

The best part of her life the late night walks in the city nowadays. She put down her car somewhere and went to walk without any aim. She didn't fight with the missing feeling she felt toward the Soldier anymore. She accepted it. Sometimes it was better, sometimes it was worse. And when it was worse, she gone mad. For example a week ago the abscence of the man was so strong and the knowledge she cannot do anything…Vic started a fight in a dark corner at downtown, wounded four men, and walked away.

Back at Hydra's headquarters she discovered every little room and developed some useful escape route (never know what happens since Roger acted strange), and the girl learned the Soldier was kept in the basement. Sometimes she just wanted to go inside his room, wake him up (not that she'd know how to) drag him out and be together. When these thoughts came into her mind she felt she became a traitor. Maybe she is already, started with lies.

Pierce praised her hard work and asked if she needs something. She lied of course, _Nothing sir._ The storm didn't die inside her, it become stronger and stronger each day. The dark chocolate didn't help, as Jack Daniels neither, the girl smoked a pack of cigarettes a day. The only solution was the violence. She fought with the recruits and in the streets at night too, ruined two boxing bag and a door.

She went to a hairdresser to keep her hair straight (the biggest miracle in Earth is keratin) and visited a cosmetician too (to dye her eyelashes and eyebrow, they looked horrible because of her red hair).

Victoria didn't hope the reunion anymore, she was clinging to the memories. _Emotions are the most dangerous weapons, especially if you fond of someone. _Oh no, she couldn't say _that_ word, no no no. No way! This is stupidness, Victoria the most skilled Hydra member goes crazy because of a few kiss. Nonsense!

As she walked down to the gym she heard noises. Noises of boots clicking on the floor and this someone approached from the left hallway, quickly appeared in front of her, turning his back to the girl. She noticed some shining thing in the man's left arm. Her heart stopped for a moment, her palms began to sweat and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _No, he can't be… _She gasped, and collected her mind.

„Soldier!" – she yelled and the man immediately stopped but didn't turned. She quickly ran toward him and touched his right arm, turning to face him. Smiling, she felt the calmness overcome her mind.

„I….missed you. What happened?" – she said in a low voice, but he didn't respond, he just stood there with a blank expression like he never met her. He wore the mask of course, and studied her with narrowed brows.

„You know I just wanted to say that…" – he shook off the girl's arm from his and walked away without looking back.

_What the fuck was that? He promised me…oh, he doesn't remember me. _She just stood there, watching him walk away from her.

In the another hallway he stood silently, carefully noting her every words and gestures toward the brainwashed man. He almost chuckled when he saw her expression and watched her go after the Winter Soldier. So, Victoria is in love with the frosty guy? Not bad information, this is maybe his biggest weapon to take his revenge.

**Ohoho, what do you think, who is this bastard at the end? **

**One again, I'm ashamed for this short update, but please, accept my apology ! **


	14. Reunion

**Kicking someone in the throat become a lifestyle haha! Yeah, kind of fluff in the end. Forgive me,but I love to write down this moments between the two : )**

**What are your thoughts about their…relationship? Share with me freely!**

**14-Reunion**

Victoria stood there for a moment, staring in disbelief. Her mind was racing, the girl quickly looked around to see how many people saw this whole scene. No one. Good. She took a deep breath to clear her brain, and decided she won't give up on him, she'll reach to remember her. After all, she is not the type who ever gave up something. So she collected her thoughts and went to the gym. (and she promised this to herself)

* * *

The Soldier was annoyed. They woke him up an hour ago and someone already confused him. The tall girl didn't seem to be familiar but she squeezed his arm with so much force he thought he had to attack her, but then her voice betrayed her : she sounded happy to see him.

' I….missed you. What happened?' ' You know I just wanted to say that…'

_Who the hell is this woman? _Long red hair, green eyes, tall and thin. No idea. Nobody was happy to see him back at the lab, in this one hour everyone gave him orders and cold stares, not this joyful did she wanted to say? He was thinking about it for a few moments. Doesn't matter, he's got a mission.

He began with a boxing bag but it gave up the thing after 5 minutes. Then the Soldier was fighting with another Hydra member but he gave up too. More annoyed, he looked around and saw the girl training some kind of recruits. He could tell the girl enjoyed the training, she moved with ease and gracefullness, her every hit and kick carried certain death to the enemy. When she realized he was watching her she quickly turned her back to him and commanded the recruits to make pairs and exercise the movements, she going to watch them. The new ones heatedly tried to prove to their teacher, but she wasn't impressed at all. The redhead stood in her Hydra uniform, hands crossed behind her back and yelled things, like

„Bran, if you survive the training somehow you will die immediately when they'll send you out to the field."

„Do not even try to do it well, just survive!"

„Is this what I show you every day?"

„You look like a dying animal during combat, did you know that?"

And then she turned, covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. „Okay, enough. Let's rest a little." – during rest she explained something to them and smiled once or twice, and the students watched her with respect. He almost chuckled. Yeah, this kind of teacher is noteworthy, so let's test her.

He walked toward the girl, some recruit noticed him coming, but she didn't turned.

„You. Fight with me." - his voice was hoarse.

Victoria cannot belive that he talked to her after what happened but she was offended. And he asked her to fight with him. And when she is offended…being her enemy isn't a good thing. The girl didn't belive he regain his memories so quickly about her, so let's remind him!

And she turned to face him. She wore and evil smile, disdain and wrath reflected in her eyes.

„Who do you think you are to command me in such a tone?" – she said with a sinister voice, still smiling. The girl slowly walked to him, her eyes never leaving his. The girl's had some memorable traits: she held her head high, self-assertion filled her marching, deep silky voice and a little accent, and her eyes said 'don't mess with me'. Aye, could be the perfect opponent. At least for 5 minutes. And did he hear her words correctly? Is she questioning his position? Another wave of wrath flooded his mind. She isn't so kind when he met her at the hallway.

She knew if he attack on her with full force the best ending is drawn. She can't feel the pain so intensively like the others, strong, fast, harsh…but it's not enough against a super soldier serumed-metal armed man. She have to get to his back. _Who said I don't like challenges? _In Mexico she calmed him down, but now…what is she going to do?

He was the first who attacked, tried to strike her in the jaw but she quickly blocked it with her right forearm while she hit him in the stomach with her left fist. He gave her enough time to attack again because he looked down to his stomach, surprised that she can do it. In this 1 second she beat his nape with an elbow and wanted to kick out one of his leg but he stopped her with his left arm, thumped into her thigh but she didn't even flich. The girl was on her kneel, clung onto his left arm and he broke her nose quickly in hope she let him go but this didn't happen. She stood up quickly ignoring the blood and kicked him in the stomach again and again. Two quick, sequential kicking. Not bad but he had enough kicking, time to teach the girl something. He caught her leg and she fell into the floor, while he tried to break the shank (it crackled, so 2 more seconds and she loose her leg), but the damn, annoying girl shook off his another hand and with her free one kicked him in the face, full force. From this, he fell back too but she came, grabbed his shoulders and turned him down, kneeling into his back and found the contact point of his metal and human arm. The bitch tried to pry it open and he hissed in pain.

„Now, do you remember me, Soldier?" – she whispered into his ear and the pain flied away. The girl stopped the pressure, his nape was in her hands. This was her first fault. With his left arm he digged into her injured thigh and when the pressure from his nape loosened he shook off her body from his.

„Give up." – he said, he didn't want to hurt her more. In this minute he was amazed by her skills and strength. This time, he choose the opponent well.

„Give up? I never know that words." – and she grinned with a bleeding nose and with an injured leg.

She's got force he has to admit. But he didn't remember her. _Who is she?_ As he got up he fell down because she fucking kicked his knee._ I have to break her leg if she won't stop this._ But as he kneeled she kicked his throat.

And in this moment a name came into his mind: Victoria. She is Victoria.

„Victoria." he said behind his mask, in disbelief. The girl's face softened as he said her name, but the fighting wasn't over. The Soldier invaded her and pressed the body to the floor with his. He crushed her ribs as he could and in her face the pain appeared. In that moment a memory came: a kiss. He kissed her, didn't he? He remembered her soft lips, her gentle touches, her smile.

„Drawn." – he said loudly.

He got up and offered her his hand but she didn't accepted it, just stared into his eyes. Her leg still crackled. _Stubborn, silly girl._

„The day is over, recruits. I hope you all enjoyed our little presentation and learned something. Go now and rest, but tomorrow I want to see a better performance." – and they disappeared as she commanded.

Victoria looked back to him, nodded and left too.

The girl was nervous, He almost killed her. A probably broken nose, a cracked tibia and a stabbing rib were the price to make him remember her. But she reached her aim, and that's all what matters.

Victoria went to a doctor, but he said none of them are broken but she should take care of herself, a free day doesn't harmful. But she won't take a day off, of course.

As she showered ( which wasn't the best experience with a shit rib) an idea came to her mind: if he is here now she should slip into his room, to talk a little and tell him everything. _Yes. _

She dressed up: a blue skinny jeans, white V-necked top and her white Converse. She hissed when she picked up her jeans, her injured leg swollen twice of the normal size and it pulsed quickly. Her nose was swollen too, but foundation made a perfect job (no, she won't give up her dignity, don't give a shit to her wounds, just let her appearance be perfect). She let her hair fall down to her back, knowing he likes it, her make-up was minimal: foundation, mascara and a solid eye-liner. She used the black Prada perfume. _Do you know you committing a crime?_ Yes, she knew but she didn't care, wanted to talk with the Soldier so badly, so she went out to the hallway and started the action.

* * *

The Soldier sat in his new bed, saddened. First he belived this is a lie, she isn't that person but he realized his memories were real. Once. He hurt the only person who cared about him, almost killed her. He thought that talking with her shouldn't be a bad idea, but saw her reaction when he offered her his hand…rather no. Not now. Suddenly he heard rushing footsteps. Maybe the guards? He stood up and walked to the left side of the door. When it opened, no one came until a few moments. But then, that someone stepped in and closed the door carefully. Victoria.

„Are you crazy? Why you came?" – she frightened by him, didn't expect him to be behind the door. She was really pretty, even with the scratches and wounds.

„I want to talk with you." – she said like nothing happened back at the gym.

„You must go back, if the'll catch you…"

„No one will catch me. I have this. – and the girl showed him some round, little device – it's blocking the camera for a few seconds so I can come in." – and she smiled.

„I…remember you. Are you my…girl?" – he narrowed his eyes, hoping the answer should be yes.

„No. But…we…were close to that." – it made him a little disappointed, but it's more than nothing. Besides, he didn't know their whole…story.

„You should go, I nearly killed you.."

„No. I won't go just when I want to go. And I'll go when I talked with you." – despite showing her to be quiet, she yelled with him in an imperious tone, and sat on the bed.

„You are stubborn." – he said after taking a deep breath and sat beside her.

„You like it." – and he smiled a bit.

„How are you?" – he asked and her face darkened.

„I'm is serious, just cracked a bit." – the girl told this like it was normal to beat your almost-girlfriend.

„I'm sorry for hurting you, I"

„Okay, I get it. But, I enjoyed it you know? You were rude with me at the hallway." – guilt overcame him and wanted to touch her, wanted to tell her stay , and promise to never hurt her again, but he can't, he isn't allowed to.

„How long has it been?"

„A month."

„Long time."

„You say this to me, who always waited for you." – Waited _him_? She? It can't be true. And her hand touched his. Her skin was warm, little cuts were visible on it. He took her hand in his to caress it a little, turning her to face him, their foreheads touching.

„I remember you, Victoria. I remember your words and that I kissed you." – she smiled and hugged him, inhaling his scent he realized. She rested her head on his shoulder. He was surprised at her act, but hugged her back after a few moments. His memories wasn't whole, but he could tell they formed…something in the past but he didn't want to say it aloud he didn't remember her fully.

„I missed you so much." – she said this with so much emotion, he thought it cannot be real. He can't belive this happening to him. She looked up with desire in her eyes.

„No, you shouldn't.." – he tried to stop her, he didn't want to hurt her more. And it's not less dangerous than beat her, anyone can find out what's happening in his room now.

„Yes, we should." – and she kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, full of emotions. She took his face in her hands, he put his hands to her waist, not wanting to ever let her go. When they stopped both of them smiled to the other, he felt somehow…right. Complete.

„I don't want to go back." – she whispered to him with narrowed eyebrows. Stubborn girl.

„But you have to." – and kissed her forehead.

She sighed „I know. But I just don't want to go. I waited for you so much."

„You can't stay here. Go back now, and sleep." – she looked offended again by his tone. He sighed too, and watched her walk to the door. Before she stepped out he said:

„Tomorrow." – she turned back, nodded and smiled.

He sighed. He remembered her, but this is not the right thing to do. With her. He'll hurt her as he hurt the girl back at the gym. He tried to sleep but it didn't came.


	15. Truth

**Ready for another chapter today, hah? : ) Yeah, both of them are embarrassed. Reviews, please!**

** 15-Truth**

Dust. Moon. Stars. Sand. Night. Wind. Laugh. Ocean. _Life._

He felt someone touch his arm. It was Victoria. She looked like an angel in the light of the moon.

' _Thank you for bringing me here and make me sane again. I owe you.' –_he said to her.

' _You owe me nothing, I'm glad I'd helped you. But you hit my cheek really hard, man.' _

And he hugged her. _He. _Then something warm touched his lips: her lips. It was a gentle kiss, but after a few moments she hardened the act and he pulled away the girl, feeling his own desires rising.

They slept together, wrapping his arm around her waist and she was so close to his body.

'None of us is free enough to do what we want to do.'

Then he woke up. He wasn't nervous it was a good dream maybe it was real. Hearing her deep voice reassured him even if it was just an apparition. So they were somewhere at a…coast? And he was with her on a mission, wasn't he? He remembered her smile and some strange feeling took place in his chest during the dream: caring, desire to hold her in his arms forever. So once his feelings were strong toward her. Not that he'd regretted it, it was just…strange.

He slept 4 hours. In the evening he goes to mission, but before he go out he'll find that woman.

* * *

She slept so peacefully, not wanting to get up and train the little fucks. This was the first good sleep after a month. And the first kiss after a month…Yeah, after a lethal sparring. Her leg looked horrible: huge, black and blue colors appeared in her skin. Yeah, hematoma with a big bruise. Her ribs were better but dressing up and showering weren't the best part of the day with them, when she picked up her newest unifom she hissed and grumbled from the sharp feeling. Taking up her boots was an another story: she ended up on the bed, lying, holding up her leg and lace up the boots. She used her arms to get up from this position, the elan didn't help. _How the fuck will I spar with the boys?_

This morning she didn't go out to the city for food, satisfied which was at the canteen.

The day was boring, the recruits were eager to prove themselves but they falied. One by one. But Victoria was treated with them gentle today, due to her wounds and…the fucking happy feeling she felt since yesterday night. Waiting the Soldier she glanced to every place, listened the noises, imaginig their next meeting, but he didn't came.

* * *

She's got 8 minutes, no can't belive what she is doing. _If Pierce will find this out he will kill me, sure._ But temptation was a strong emotion. The girl crept into the old basement where they held old documents and searched any kind of fragments about the Winder Soldier. The place was big and dark, abandoned, dirty, cold, musty. Heart pounding in her chest, her little flashlight found something useful: Project Winter. She quickly grabbed the map and threw it into her bag (how practical) and quietly went back to the door, opened it with a pass key , stepped out and closed it.

_Oh, it's not conspicuous walking here with a bag, girl._ But she changed clothes and looked like she went out to the city for food.

* * *

The Soldier studied the new weapons. M40A5 sniper rifle with excellent night sight. Kimber Custom TLE II (matt black istead of the steel frame, less visible). KA-BAR KA1214 knives – for safety. Mission: eliminate a politican didn't say where to accomplish the targets, just they have to die and that's all. He liked the rifle, it was a brutal gun, played with the thought he'll do it in public but dismissed the idea.

He tried to forget the dream but it wasn't easy. It meant someone cared for him and he cared for that girl too. And if he avoid her now, she will never be with him again, and won't help the fact that he just want to protect her. Deep inside he just wanted to be with her all the time and fuck the whole world, but he has a mission to complete.

* * *

Name: James Buchanan Barnes

Born: 1917

Date of found: 1944

Disease: amnesia and brain damage, missing one arm

New abilities: superhuman strength by the super soldier serum, cybernetic arm

Soviet assassin

Kept in a cryogenic stasis when not on , he was only 27 when they captured him. Soviet? Oh, how she hated communists and socialists.

It contained some of his missions and reactions to the serum and how his arm worked/developed through the years. The map told his „life" until the 1970's. And now he is part of Hydra.

She felt so much wrath when she read the file, she could cut their throats off or rip out their eyes. _I hope you all rot in your graves. _Her heart pounded in her chest, several murder technics flashed into her brain. She stood up and began to beat the steel door with her fists until her hands were shaking, blood pouring from her flesh, coloring the door. She sat down, tried to collect herself. Her problem was the fact that they brainwashed him, not with being an assassin. After all, she is an assassin too, isn't she? But wiping out someone's memory is the most nefarious act.

She decided not to tell him it yet, but the girl instantly went to his room (after bandaging her hand), waiting for him.

* * *

The Soldier sparred in the whole afternoon. Feeling numb he took a shower and prepared himself to talk with Victoria. He acted like he knew nothing, he was stoic through the whole day but one thing was in his mind: the girl.

He went to his room after the sower and sensed that someone was in his place.

„My knight!" - she said with a smile, sitting in his bed. He took a deep breath, trying not to scold her. Part of him was joyful that she waited him, part of him was angry because of her thoughtlessness.

„I told you not to come here, I wanted to find you." – he said, watching her approach to him. Knight? But something was wrong with her, it seemed. And her hands in bandages.

„What happened with your hand?" – not wanting to talk about emotional things he take the physical matters.

„Oh, nothing, I boxed too hard." – she tried to smile but wasn't succeeded. The girl hugged him, holding the man so tight he thought she is going to brake him. First his arms didn't move, but finally he hugged her back. He felt her scent, some perfume and shampoo. _Like last night._ The Soldier felt something in his chest, which made him caress her back.

„Being here it's dangerous for you, Victoria." – she pulled him away and narrowed her eyes.

„Nothing is dangerous for me, my dear. Remember our fight. Besides I couldn't wait to see you again."

„How are you?" – feeling guilty because of their…sparring.

„I'm fine, nothing is broken. The recruits were cute today, they said we did an amazing performance. Yeah, two masters." – she smiled to him and his heart melted. She was beautiful in her dark green top and black jeans. Her hair was made in a strange…braid, maybe? But the color was stunning. He wanted to touch it, it looked like ready to burn something.

„I like your hair."

She giggled „Yes, you said that before." – he took her face in his hands and she closed her eyes, he realized she enjoyed his touch and said nothing to the cool metal againt her skin. The girl touched his arms with her bandaged hands. He pulled her face close to his, kissing her forehead, and she smiled again.

„Will your mission be dangerous?" – what could he say? What is danger to him?

„No, of course not, just two people. Nothing is dangerous to me." – as he quoted her she laughed. He motived her to sit down the bed.

„I had a dream at night. We walked on a coast and…I kissed you." – she concentrated to him, watching his every gesture and smiled.

„Yes, it happened."

„And…other things?" – awkward moments coming if you are brainwashed, yeah.

„No. We just slept together after our…common night." – she looked to the floor, blushing a bit. Adorable. The killing machine can blush.

„Listen, you have to be careful about us Victoria. No one can know this." – she shrugged.

„Do you think I am a fool?!" – she yelled.

„No, of course not…"

„Then why don't you trust in me?" – and the point. Is he trusts in her? He didn't know. She saw him hesitate and got up from the bed, began to circle in the room. _Oh, fuck it._

„It's not that I not trust in you, I just.."

„Oh, of course you not trust in me, I see that in you."

„I don't want to put you in danger." –he said, hoping she'll calm down, but…no.

„What danger? The clumsy, fucked up guards or the camreas, ha?"- she said, anger reflected in her face.

„Pierce."

„Oh please, now Pierce _is not here_!" – she yelled so loud that the walls echoed her voice. He immediately got up, grumbling and tryint to cover her motuh with his hands.

„I just don't want you put into danger, get it girl? I don't remember fully what happened with us in the past but I know you are an important person to me and if Pierce or anyone finds it out they kill you. Or me." – her face softened as he spoke, she took off his hand from his lips. With one hand she caressed his face.

„I know. But I won't let anyone to harm you I promise. I'll cut their throats and make them suffer if they try to hurt you I promise, no matter who it is." – her voice was filled with emotion: passion, wrath, venom, hatred…love? He melted because of her words and felt _fucking_ teardrops in his eyes. The girl loved him. It was written in her eyes, face, he heard it in her voice. So he kissed her with passion. The kiss was long, when it was over both of them were reaching out for some air.

She took a deep breath and said „Run away." – yes, she has to try it!

Now, he was confused. „What?"

„I said run away."

„But where? Why? We are Hydra's soldiers."

„And? Fuck them all." – she spoke with so much passion, he didn't want to go anywhere now.

„You know we can't." – _I have a mission._

„So? This is how we'll live hm? I have to make you remember me all the time and things like that?" – she sounded so desperate, he wanted to hug her but she slammed his hand down.

„So you gonna leave me?" – 5 minutes of happiness, yeah. His voice was low, broken.

She looked deep into his blue eyes and said „I'll never leave you." – and she kissed him gently. That damn woman brought up so much feelings in him.

„I have to go now." – she said and he kissed her again, quickly. He wanted to tell her to come with him, stay here and make love but there's no time. She went to the door but sopped and turned back.

„Soldier." – he looked to her and saw something shiny object hanging in her hand. Vic walked back to him, took his l_eft_ hand and placed the necklace into his robotic palm. When it hit his hand they made a sharp noise. He stared at the little diamond-like stone in the medal and looked her again.

„I wish you safe journey and a successful mission. Return to me. Return to me safe." – she said and smiled him.

He nodded „I promise." – and…damnit, kissed her again. He can't get enough from this woman, goddamnit. After the kiss he opened the door to her and watched her run away, never looking back.

**They so cute, aren't they? : ) I'd love to read your opinions!**


	16. Traitor

**Sicariluv****: ****Thank you for writing a review, it made my day, really! Love you! And love all who reading this story! : )**

**I won't upload a new chapter in Saturday, sorry. I'm going to an Imax cinema for the first time in my life hehe, and the road will be at least 4 hours and I can't upload things from my mobile : ( But don't be sad, tonight I maybe post a new one too. **

**16-Traitor**

She tried it, really. She offered him the most she could: desertion. But he didn't listen to her and tried to chase her away. _'__So you gonna leave me?' _ She sighed. Victoria became a traitor during the mission in Mexico and her little action yesterday…yeah, a real traitor. The girl never thought it would happen upon a day.

Victoria was sure her life was a positive aim, to help the world become a better place, to serve her homeland – even in a strange way. She liked her job, the missions, even Pierce, and felt loyalty toward Hydra. But now she felt so lost. The documents she found made her angry. She would kill those men who did this to her Soldier – no, no it's not Soldier it's James -, tear out their guts and torture them. But she have a duty, there will be a better opportunity.

And she didn't tell him the truth about his personality, because she'd just confuse him more. And no, she isn't in love with him it's…more than that. _Yeah, try to deny it._ Victoria believed they developed an intimitate link which connects them. Well, if he actually knows who she is. Hell, she could kill for him, escape or just be together but the man refused her offer.

How he changed her! She believed she is a robot – in emotional side. Never felt hurt, guilt, happiness, joy, trust…Just wrath. But now, an emotional bomb! And she was mad at him now.

_Fuck this whole situation._ And went to train the recruits.

He was nervous, didn't want to leave the girl alone in the basis, but the mission is the most important thing.

The doctors thought they exterminated his every emotion but the were wrong. True, memories didn't come (just about the girl) but feelings all the more during a mission. Hell, he could even make a joke but he won't risk his mind.

He wasn't sure if he understood well her words but felt something. Maybe she loves him. _Him. _It felt inconceivable after what he did to her: beat her and didn't even think about who she is. But now, just a fucking storm invaded his mind. He was Hydra's soldier, had no one, but all of a sudden, after an hour of wakefulness some girl came to him and told she is his. He didn't want to hurt the girl but if it's true he has to protect her somehow. For example, send her away. He have to send her away somehow, because if their connection comes to light Pierce will kill her.

When Victoria told him she'll kill the people who dare to hurt him his heart melted, really. But when she asked if he trusts in her…he saw the passion her emerald eyes, really, but it's too fast for him and he hurt her with his words he saw that. Is she loves him? He have to find out beacuse if she does… She won't be in safety and he just wants to protect her.

He put her necklace in his pocket. A kind gesture and he knows _this time_ someone waiting for him.

She dressed up, feeling better she wore a tight white shirt with a black jacket ( side zipper, not straight. yeah, new mania) and a dark blue skinny jeans with a high heeled shoes. The heels didn't help her wound, but dignity first, other things comes later.

Plan: ask Pierce to let the Winter Soldier awake for a few days to help train the recruits so maybe they win some time to their feelings. _Madnes!_ She took a deep breath and stepped out from her room. The guards nodded her and she nodded back with a serious face. _Fuck you all. _Her leg actually hurts when she take a bigger step but who cares? First, the appearance. It seemed to be a long walk but his office was 3 floors down. _You dancing on the edge, Victoria._ She knocked, he murmured something like 'come in' and she stepped in.

„Ah, my favorite soldier. Come Victoria." – he smiled a bit, watching her like he already knew her purpose.

„Did you wish to speak with me, sir?" – be obsequious.

„I wanted to ask how your life is going. Come, sit." – she raised an eyebrow. No, he can't know… She took a seat in front of him and talked.

„My days are occupied, but I'm not complaining, I like it. I enjoy to train with the new people and teach them everything I know. It is a big responsibility nevertheless."

„You look skinny, maybe you should rest a bit. It won't do any good when I send you to your next mission. – she raised an eyebroe again – Oh no, there is no new mission, I'm just telling you to eat more."

„Thank you for your concern sir, but I'm good. – _and, now start your downfall!_ She sighed and looked at the floor, playing shy – But, in truth I could use some help." – and looked up. Pierce was curious, it seemed.

„What do you want?" – her heartbeat accelerated, so took a deep breath again.

„You asked me to make a report about the recruits, sir. I came to tell my opinion but I won't lie, I'm going to talk to you honestly. – she paused a bit to make him listen to her – They are terrible and useless. If you send them to the field they will die when the first shot is fired. I don't know, maybe they aren't concentrate too much or they just simply unsuitable for this type of job. I'm teaching them every day at least 6 hours and it's seems to be…not enough. I am strict but fair with them, if they doing something fine I reward them. I explain them everything but…so, I think something is missing, sir." – _poor boys, the gonna hate me._

„And, what might that be?" - -oh he took the bait, just a few more words, try to play the shy girl.

She took another deep breath, looking to the table. She didn't respond for a few moments. „I..I am ashamed but…I would ask you to…give me the Winter Soldier to be my partner for a week and let us teach them together. I think he could help a lot, and the boys really enjoyed our…performance 2 day ago." – _please, please!_

He was considering her words, she realized. She saw a strange look appearing in his face. „I've heard about your common… sparring. How did it happen?"

„I was teaching the recruits and he came to me and said 'fight with me'. Oh, he demanded." – she was biting her mouth inside.

„And you gained some serious wounds." – oh he is scolding me.

„Well, I didn't die. I couldn't die. It was just a simple exercise. And I enjoyed beating him."

„For what?"

„Beacuse he was disrespectful. And I..like to test people." – and she flashed a little smile. They watching in each other's eye, she hoping to get a permission.

„I think you wouldn't ask this from me if the situation didn't require one more strong soldier."

„Yes sir." – oh please, give me the permission!

He sighed. „I grant your wish, Victoria. But he is on a mission now, he'll retun tomorrow. After I speak with him I'll call you." - she felt something in her chest. Happiness maybe?

„I thank you, sir."

„Not to thank me, I'm doing this because I _trust_ you. You'd never betray us, would you?" – his words slapped her across the face but she tried the best to look like stone.

„Never, sir."

„You can go, and do something with the recruits." – she stood up, smiling.

„I'll try my best, sir." – and walked out.

As she slammed the door she felt guilt. She lied to her savior, stole files, lied all around everything. _Traitor._ But who cares, she won a week to James. Ands she hope he will be thankful for that little time.


	17. Oathkeeper

**I do not own the 'Stand by me' song or lyrics, it belongs to Ben E. King.**

**(But I listened the song In my arms from Kylie Minouge, haha)**

**I'm ****warning**** you, it's a little….mad chapter.**

**17-Oathkeeper**

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_All the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shead a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me _

This song keep is on repeating itself in her head since she sat in her car and started to chase him.

Victoria felt the blood running down from her hands, dripping to the ground without a noise. Silence. Silence filled the whole road. Silence and darkness. She glanced down to the body. Dead. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand, try not to scream.

But she's got no time, she has to hide the corpse and clean the way. She exhaled and grabbed the body, wrapped it into a big blanket. Lighting a cigarette immediately she felt her whole body trembling. She never trembled, but this time the girl had to sit down a bit and smoke the cigarette. She sat down beside a tree, rocking back and forth, hands trembling, the blood colored her hands.

_I am probably in a shock._

* * *

He was still. He watched the pair for a day, noting their routine. The Soldier was eager to use his sniper rifle but the moment didn't came. Instead of shooting in a public place he decided to kill them at home, night, in their sleep. Two clean shots in the head. Rather than being executed in a street, their blood would wash up the footway. Less public work for the police technicians.

His matt, Kimber Custom gun was in his right hand, standing in front of their bed. The couple was sleeping, the woman climbed onto the man. As he discovered this, a memory came into his mind.

_She lay in the bed, facing with him. Victoria was sleepy, had little dark circles under her eyes and yawned, but she was beautiful. She told him little details about her life while holding his hand, then huddled together and they slept. His hand was on her waist, holding her tight, listening her breathing. It was the most comforting sound in the world after her voice. That voice! Deep, silky, sinister, sweet, and promised certain death._

He came back to the real life and realized he missed the girl. He want to be with her despite all his doubts. So he has to do it quickly and go back to the headquarters.

* * *

She didn't know how she did that, it's just happened. Oh, he attacked her. He held up her hands, promising safety but he came and came and came…Until he slapped her and fell to the ground.

„Bitch!" – he spat. The road was something hard to fall in. Her vision became vague, the injured leg burned as well as the rib. She can't belive it happens! Victoria quickly got up.

„Come back with me and we forget this whole thing, okay?" – she didn't want to hurt him because…she never imagined it will happen on a day.

„And do what?" – he was mad, she clearly saw that in his eyes.

„I don't know just go back!" – he started to caress her cheek .

„And?" _– I have to do it if he won't agree with me._

„And let's be the persons who we used to be."

„I'd never do that again. Do you have any idea how much I wanted you, ha?"

She searched her knife in her belt at her back. Got it. She _have_ to do it!

* * *

He walked closer to the bodies. First the woman, last the man. He pulled the trigger. Noise. He moved the gun and pulled the trigger again. Noise came again. Results: two blood streaks in the white pillows, this is a soft gun. The two people are dead. He grabbed his device and said:

„WS-48. Mission completed."

Two bullets and a radio ended their lives. He walked out from the apartment and went to a van. The walk was lonely, time for thinking. All of a sudden came the feeling: missing her. He tapped the necklace in his pocket and smiled under his mask. Someone is waiting him at the basis. The storm subsided a little but he still didn't know he should trust in her. The look in her face, the disappointment hurt him too. He sighed.

' _Victoria, did you…regret it?' – he asked._

_she laughed ' You so stupid, I didn't regret anything.' – and she kissed his face. _

_He pressed his face against her shoulder, hugging her never want to release. _

Is this a memory again? So, they gained a few private and…intimate moments. Why did he asked if she regret it? Regret what? They have to talk a lot if he comes back.

The mission didn't touched him, just do it and go back. He was so eager to go back now!

* * *

„You are mad." – she said, completely belive it.

He grinned „Yes, you are right. Chasing a bitch like you and getting shit always. I am mad."

„So, you won't go back with me?" – bust she already know the answer.

„No."

And her brain stopped. Nothing existed in that moment just her, the knife and the enemy. She have to do it _now_. So she ran toward him.

The Soldier was excited due to his new memories and the fact made him excited too that he'll see her again soon. They travelled about half an hour ago and he cannot think about anything else, just the girl, Victoria.

She kicked him first, it forced him to kneel a little then attacked him with her elbow, digging it into his jaw.

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shead a tear_

He kicked her injured leg, this caused her to hiss, while he took the knife out from her hand. He began to flail with it, untrained it seems. Victoria ran toward him, clasped her hands around his back and took him down to the ground. From the elan, he lost the balance, and lost the knife too. She kneeled into his stomach right after he was under her and she took the knife_. I made a promise._ And she wanted to do it quickly but he panicked, took her hand. She dropped it into her another hand, beat him with the free one. She realized he is starting to be dizzy she took a deep breath. Touching his skin with the blade she sighed. _How we did this?_ Putting the knife in his hands and hold with her own quickly, strongly made a big cut into his throat.

* * *

The Soldier was sleepy a little. The monotone observation was the worst part of the missions and the travelling. Never happened anything. But _during_ the kill some part of him break loose. The animal side maybe. The thrill of the act filled him with a little adrenalin, forgetting for a minute the questions: who is he, why is he here, who are these people…just do it. And he did it perfectly.

But now he isn't thinking about the mission. The others were talking about girls. In secret he grinned under his mask, thinking about _his_ girl. Or at least, he hopes she thinks it this way. The beautiful, stubborn girl. Yeah. Memories.

* * *

She heard the bones breaking, the muscles torn out, the snake-like sound of the gushing blood. His eyes widened in disbelief like he isn't believe what's going on. He was afraid. Well, late grief. As he choked she thought about one thing: she kept her promise.

Under his head the road was red from his blood. And her hands too maybe her face as well. Yes, she could feel the warm liquid in her hands. It feels like a balm, really. Victoria watched him die and felt shocked. She never thought it will happen.

She got up from the tree and dropped the body and the knife to the water. The blanket will come down from his corpse before the fishes began to eat his meat. Vic heard thunder.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

And the rain started to fall. The rainstorm was a quick destroyer, it washed off the blood from the road. Victoria saw that in relief after the strom.

_I kept my promise and that's all what matters. I don't have to tell this to him. We have a week, and maybe I can get him to escape._


	18. Dangers

**I'm back! : ) A little angry-fluff coming hehe :P **

**What you think, who died in the previous chapter?**

**18-Dangers**

He saw nothing from the road, he has to listen the others talking which made him grumpy. They talked about cars, food, movies and of course girls. One of them said he's got a crush on a red haired girl at the heaquarters. When he said that the Soldier became nervous and angry – hearing they talked about_ his_ girl…he wanted to kill all of them. And it was a long way.

When they arrived he saw people in the yard. Why are they here? It's late and it had rained. Maybe they was waiting him to put him back to cryo instantly. No, he can't do that he's got a task, he have to say goodbye to Victoria. He walked toward them sullenly when he saw a familiar face – the girl. She was standing at the edge of the crowd like a sculpture. Hands behind her back, head held high she flashed a little smile to him when she recognized him. He wanted to run to her, hold her, kiss her…but there is no time for that. Oh, and the annoying team arrived too.

„It's good to see you all returned. I assume there isn't any loss." – she spoke while stepped forward.

„No, there is no loss, the mission was successfull. The report will be ready tomorrow." – a man, some Rumlov talked with her. She nodded and let them go while they changed secret glances with each other. The Soldier calmed down when he heard her voice and saw the girl. Knowing she waited for him was enoguh and he waited when the others want to lead him away but it did not happen. Instead of doctors grabbing him they let him march into the building, and the girl joined him without a word. They walked without a sound, each others presence was enough to know they are together. Some of them halted, some of them turned to a different hallway. At the end they leaded him to a room at the 3th floor. _What is going on?_

„You have to stay in here, Pierce wants talk with you tomorrow." – a guard said and he narrowed his eyes. What is the matter? He wanted to ask something but they slammed the door behind him. The last thing he saw was Victoria's little smile to him. So, something will happen. No cryo, no doctors. Hah, a wonderful night waiting him. Only one thing is missing…

Victoria cursed herself while going back to her room. But she wanted to see him, she wanted to be with him even for a minute! She wasn't calm after what happened yesterday so she had to see him! And the girl found out where they keeping him for this one week (and there isn't any camera in his place).

As she took off her uniform a little evil idea came to her mind: go back for a little time. The girl sighed and searched some other clothes. A green jeggings and a black shirt with a sneakers will be perfect for her little mission. She looked into the mirror: make-up was perfect her hair was in a ponytail but there is no time for making her goddamn hair, so she stepped out.

When he came back to his room after a shower a person lay on his bed. Oh, Victoria. As she saw him she sit up.

„How did you get here?" – he asked, alarmed.

„Well, I walked I think." – she got up and kissed him. The girl took his hands in hers while kissing him gently. He was nervous when his metal one touched hers but she didn't let it slip out of her grip.

„I told you not come to me, it's dangerous. The guards.."

„Oh, the guards! Nothing but a pack of idiots who aren't know how to use a radio." – she said scornfully, caressing his face.

_He is half-naked. _This thought filled her mind while they were kissing. His body was perfect, the muscles were tonal. She wanted to touch his abs, his back, to caress it, kiss it…Oh, dangerous paths.

„How are your wounds?" – he asked a little guilty.

„They fine, I can kick again." - he sighed and hugged her. How he waited this moment! Inhaling her scent he kissed her forehead.

„Well, I think you wondering why are you here." – she murmured to his chest. All of a sudden he figured it out: she has something to do with his current position, so he pulled her away to see her face. He saw nothing but pure joy and kindness which melted his heart truly, but wanted to hear her words. – So, you know I'm training the recruits and I talked with Pierce. I lied him I need help to teach the clumsy little boys and girls, so I asked your…presence. He gave us a week. Do you hear? We have a week again!"

He become nervous. „I can't belive you said this to him. What if he knows something? Or he'll find out? You are frivolous, Victoria." – her face changed as he said this words, she was angry.

„Me? Frivolous? But I just want to be with you, is it such a big crime? Are you not happy?" – he sighed, tried to take her hands but she shook it off like last time. _Stubborn_.

„Hey, I'm happy we can spend more time together. I'm just nervous because you doing dangerous things, like asking me for help or coming here. I'm happy I'm just…" – noticing she isn't paying attention he grabbed her head and kissed her roughly. Oh yes, it worked. She moaned with passion and her hands started to explore his body. First his abs, then touched his back too, playing. Her hands turned back to his chest again, caressing it. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and the girl's hand moved down to a certain part. _This is also dangerous._ He enjoyed her touch so much, it made him mad, wanted to ravish her and never let her go. But he had to stop her, cursing himself. The Soldier gently squeezed her hands and took them off from his body. She looked offended.

„No, do not argue with me, girl. Don't think I'm not enjoyed this but..it's another danger."

„Why?" – she spat angrily.

He took a deep breath try not to be harsh. „Because if you keep on doing things like this I won't let you go, I'll keep you like a prisoner. I'm enjoying your touch, your words so much I almost think it isn't real. I've missed you." – and he succeeded, he calmed her down.

„I've missed you too." – and she kissed him again. No, he doesn't want to let her go obviously, if he could do it he'd keep her here all the time and…doing things like this. But he wanted to protect her from the others and from himself too. Because he knows if they gets what they want they'll break loose.

„But I'm still mad at you." – she said with an evil smile. They sighed, knowint they out of time. He followed her to the door, kissed once again and watched her disappear.

_Damn woman._ Waiting for him, extorting a week from Pierace just to be together again and she wants him really, he felt it. All of his despairs disappeared. Now he wants nothing just her.

Tomorrow the talking with Pierce was an odd experience, he told him to watch her and tell him if she does any strange thing. Hm, odd indeed. He played the stoic, brainless Soldier while all he could do is just think of her being with him.


	19. Earthquake

**Yes, things are going to fall apart, destruction threatening their relationship. And you can guess who's coming! : )**

**Oh, do you want to read another chapter today?**

**19-Earthquake**

The week passed quickly. Victoria and the Soldier trained the recruits hard. The pair didn't talk in front of them or anybody, their simple being was enough for both of them during the days. They met every night in private, the Soldier visited her when everyone else slept and they talked and kissed. Yes, those kisses. He felt he could give up everything just to be with her. She was his light, his hope. Her voice carried the salvation which sounded loving, passionate every time, the man almost forgot who he is: an assassin without memories. Victoria was strong, beautiful, strong-willed, cruel, smart and dedicated. And she cared about him with so much passion he was sure the girl…loved_ him_. Him. The man who's got nothing to give her in return just fragments and secret meetings. The problem was…he loved her too, he'd risk the world for her love and fuck the consequences. But they never said out loud the magical words: 'I love you'. They crossed so much lines and this was the last one which held them back from complete madness.

Victoria felt herself in heaven. She can be with him every day and night for a week! But the days ran quickly and the fact didn't helped either that Pierce summonded her to his office in this evening.

She sat at the big, long table, Pierce stood in front of her. He seemed to be nervous.

„Victoria, I'm sure you know why are you here." – _Oh gosh! Play the puzzled, fanatic member._

„I assume you want to hear about the success we gained with the recruits during this 3 days? Beacuse they are so much better now."

„No, this matter can wait. The problem is one of our member is missing. Roger Taylor. Did you hear that story?" – her heart stopped for a moment. He doesn't know anything, does he? She have to play the game careful now, every move can betray her. So she furrowed her brows and asked back.

„What? No, no I didn't hear that anybody'd talk about this. What happened?" – he sat down to his chair, probably believed her lie.

„He is missing for 5 days now. The team I hired with his searching found his car near to a river. The others told me he acted confused in his last days and said once 'nothing worth to remain here'. According to another guard. So we belive it was suicide. What do you think?" – _Thank God he was such an idiot._

„Well, I didn't know him so well and we talked…2 weeks ago maybe and his biggest problem was what to eat for lunch." – Pierce flashed a small smile and she tried not to show her nervousness.

„I see. So, you know nothing about this case."

„No sir, I can't help unfortunately." – they looked into each others eye for a moment. _Nowadays it happens too often. _Suddenly he stood up and motived her to go.

„You may go."

„Thank you, sir." – he nodded and she left his office.

As she closed the door behind her a strange feeling started to climb up in her spine. He whole back became numb and her hands began to shake. Fear? Oh no, Victoria never afraid! She was just surprised that Pierce talked about Roger's death with her, but she hoped she successfully deflected the suspicion from herself. He had to die and he died, that's all. His words echoed in her mind _'I know your little dirty secret.'_

As she made her way to her room she thought about the file. James. Guilt replaced her shaking. She was stupid and cruel because she didn't tell him. She have to tell him. Maybe in this evening. And, after the confession…maybe they'll escape together. Or he'll strangle her.

Victoria decided to dress up like a real dame. She wore a mid-length, dark green, strapless cocktail dress and it has a black lace fancywork on it. A black high-heeled shoes, a green earrings, smokey eyes and the Prada perfume…And she made her hair in a wavy style. _I look like a lion._When she was done the mirror convinced her she did a good job. The dress revealed her breasts and her slim waist, he shoes made her legs endlessly long and her face was pretty. _Not nice, just pretty maybe._ She never believed she was pretty or something like that, she hated her whole body and her face too, this is why she always tried to hide it with make-up. She and self-confidence, huh.

She sat down to the cair and waited. An ice-cold Jack Daniel's was on the table with two glass. Yeah, the diversity.

Someone opened the door. Ah it was James. He looked at her like he never saw the girl. She stood up and kissed him.

„You…you are beautiful, Victoria. But you shouldn't have to dress up like that I…I like you in simple things too."

„Oh please, don't call me beautiful I do not deserve it. Come, I have something for you, maybe you'll like it." – oh she was like a goddess in his eyes. Once she complained about her scars (when he stared her throat, confused how could she survive that), but he told her the scars are showing how brave someone is. And she was the bravest person he'd ever known.

„Tadaaa, Jack Daniel's. Whiskey." – she said with a huge smile.

„Do you want me to get drunk?" – he grinned.

„Oh don't worry it won't harm you I promise."

He didn't remember the taste of alcohol and he was surprised by the burning feeling in his throat. It felt good, but his mind was foze since he saw his girl. His treasure. They laughed silently and drank 3 rounds when she suddenly changed the topic.

„I don't want to pry, but…Do you know something about your…previous life?" – his face darkened. He's got memories about that week in Mexico about what they talked, what they did, what happened. And how she was a real villain in that brief 20 seconds...and she enjoyed it.

„No. Except what we did and talked about in Mexico. – she nodded and he noticed her hands shaking. He touched her cold fingers and she flased a nervous smile. – What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, knowing he is going to explode. „ When they took you back I felt so lost without you, I was like a zombie. But I wanted to know who are you in real and I wanted to help you, so I…while you was training for your new mission I stole a file, it called the Winter Project. The file says some detail about you. I assume you want to read it." – she said without looking to him. _He is going to strangle me._

His heart stopped. The man thought she wanted to say out loud that she loves him or something simple like this.

„Show me." – anger filled his words and she was sure he'll leave her. She stood up and grabbed the file from her bag and gave it to him. He ripped it out from her hands. It was a thick folder with some Cyrillic types. He took a deep breath and opened it.

_Name: James __Buchanan Barnes_

_Born: 1917_

_Date of found: 1944_

_Disease: amnesia and brain damage, missing one arm_

_New abilities: superhuman strength by the super soldier serum, __cybernetic arm_

_Soviet assassin_

_Kept in a cryogenic stasis when not on missions._

It expalines the red star on his arm and how he can speak Russian. These basic datas were…unbeliveable. So he was an old man, tortured and damaged in service of Hydra. Some scientist made him to be a monster.

„Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" – his voice was low and harsh. She was frightened. Really. Victoria was afraid.

„I wanted to tell you but I waited for the suitable moment James." - she still stood in front of _James. _He got up and wanted to go out but she stopped him. The girl grabbed his arms and squeezed it with so much force.

He was mad. She knew these things and she didn't tell him sooner.

„Please don't go James, I was frightened I didn't know how you'd react." – her voice trembled from his staring. Angry eyes.

„You should have told me this sooner. But you didn't." – he was angry and confused. Time had stopped and nothing exsisted just the file, Victoria and the wrath.

„I know I'm so sorry." – he was angry at her and he needs time to think a little.

„Let me are a Hydra soldier and they manipulating you too. I was stupid let me go." – she squeezed his arms harder it felt his bones is going to break.

„No, wait. I was so lost without you. Before you I was nothing just an empty stone who doing orders and kill because it's good, but when I met you my mind was turned upside down because you gave me emotions. Emotions I thought I lost them. – she felt tears building up in her eyes and her heart nearly jumped out from it's place. When to be honest and…fragile if not now? - Then I started to like you and after our first kiss I felt I could do anything just to be with you. And I feel it now too. And yes, I'm with Hydra but just as long as you too. If you tell me to get the hell out of here then I go with you or do what you want. Because I care for you the most. No one was dear to me and no one will just you. And I'm sorry for not telling you the truth but I hope you understand me." – she felt he start to calm down and looked to her. Wrath still filled his eyes.

„Why are you with them?" – _oh Jesus, the moment of truth_. She didn't want to tell him her story but…now, she has to be honest. And she wants to be honest with him. So, she took a deep breath.

„I told you Pierce saved me from death when I was 9. He found me on a street when I was 9. Repeatedly raped, beaten to death and they cut my throat to finish me but I still moved and the knife didn't go far at my throat I still could breathe. I didn't want to die I wanted to live so badly. So, I lay on the ground, covered in my own blood waiting for an angel. And he came. I saw someone lift me up but I didn't remember too much. It was Pierce. He took me here and taught me, but I told this. I thought in my whole life I owe him with my life and loyalty. – the tears started to fall down on her cheeks. She cried. For the third time in her damned life. And the tears kept coming, she couldn't stop them. - But I was wrong, I didn't realize which side I stood in this 11 years. And now I know. All I want to do is to be with you and I don't care how or where or under what circumstances. I want you." – and she dared to look at him. He narrowed his eyes and she let his arms from her grip. He'll decide what he wants but she won't tell him more. They stood in front of each other for long moments when a hand began to wipe off her tears.

„I don't like when you cry." – he said. He felt a strom coming in his chest, he cannot belive what she said. He remembered her words of course but she didn't tell him what they did to her before Pierce brought her here. He wanted to kill all people who hurt _his_ girl.

„I never cried in this 11 years. I said, you made me human again." – he took her face in his hands and slowly kissed her, but it made more tears. He felt the salty taste of it.

„I'm so sorry for what happened to you." - she said.

„And I'm sorry for what happened with you too." – he hugged her and she continued crying, he realized. And he hated to see her like this.

„Don't cry now. Instead of cryting tell me what Pierce wanted from you earlier." – another thing comes to light.

„He talked me about a guard's death." – he looked at her questioningly.

„Roger Taylor. You know the big one with large smile."

„Yes, I remember."

„I killed him." – she said without shame. He was speechless.

„Why? What did you tell Pierce? Are you mad?"

„I killed him because he knew about us. And I wanted to protect you. Can you imagine what he'd do if he'd find out we are together?" – _we are together_. She didn't ask him she said it easily. It made him smile.

„Why the fuck you smiling? So, I said I know nothing and they belive it was suicide."

„You are mad. I'm just a monster…"

„Yes, I am mad. I promised you if anyone wants to hurt you again I'll kill that person. And don't say that, you are not a monster, they forced you into this situation." – he remebered her words and realized he shouldn't be angry with her because she didn't give him the files earlier, she was just confused like him now. He kissed her forehead.

„You shouldn't have to do this, I can take a wiping you know."

„You are mad, I had to do this. And it felt good." – he hugged her once again. _My psychopath mate._ As he thought this he chuckled. He lost nearly 70 years, got no memories, he was a robotic assassin but he's got a beautiful girl who can do everything just for him. This is madness.

„So, what is your plan?" – she asked with a trembling voice. _He is going to leave me alone here._ She felt her heart is going to break at any time. When she is so honest, fragile in the first time in her life things are fall apart. Tipical.

„Desertion."

But he didn't say what he wants with her. „And what about me? Do you trust me?"

He took a deep breath. „You coming with me."


	20. Downfall

**Sorry for not coming yesterday evening : ( I hope I can upload another tonight. This is a short one too, but it's just a…transfer to hell : ) I think it would be useless if I write too much about this part.**

**Thank you all who follows/favors this story and I want to thank to all my readers! You give me power! **

**20-Downfall**

Alexander Pierce is not an easy-going character. He is the boss everywhere and demands respect and submission from every person he meets. Power is his desire and he always get it - regardless of the circumstances. The man always sensed the ones who needs help, and he helped them, he asked just a little service in return. So, ungratefulness is the biggest sin in his eyes.

When he found a messy little girl in _that_ street an idea came to his mind: if he educate the child how to kill and fight from the beggining will he succeed and win another super soldier? So, he took the girl and taught her. Yes, the Spartan experiment was successful. They killed every emotion in her, taught her how to take beatings, wounds, pain, how not to feel them. She was the best soldier beside the Winter project. He won a fearless beast, a fearsome wolf.

_Women are easily manipulated, especially if you show them some gallant action._ So he gave her gifts, a car, mobile, room, laptop, clothes, freetime…and she felt she owed him with her life. And the perfect killing machine born when he won her trust. Her trust and commitment were the main reasons why he didn't wiped her memory.

But now he feels he made a mistake when he denied the doctor's requests about the brainwashing. _The traitorous bitch_ he thought while the man threw her file to the trash and called Rumlov to his office.

The Soldier didn't sleep last night. After the talking with Victoria he felt like a stupid, brainless robot. Wrath raged inside him. First he thought the girl telling him a lie but when he realized it is the poor reality…. James. Hm. Well, he isn't James anymore.

Furthermore, his trust in her swayed when she told she knew this thing for almost a week. A week! What else she hides? But she seemed vulnerable for the first time. And she cried. When she admitted she stands in a wrong path and watched her confess he felt he could murder everyone in here and escape immediately. Speaking of treason…

He felt a strong hand caught his metal arm. He turned to see who is his attacker but he saw Victoria. Dark circles appeared under her emerald eyes, and she was pale.

„So?"

„What?" - he was still mad at her a little but he'd never deny his feelings. Yeah, power of…oh no, don't say it!

„How about today?" – she was talking about the desertion.

„Can we make it?"

She laughed bitterly. „Of course we can do it! I don't care who will chase us. If somebody stands in our way I'll kill them. Well, not that I won't do it anyway, but I don't care how many bullets, knives will go through my body, how many wounds I'll get, I'll stand with you. Forever. And fuck that person who wants to prevent this. I'll kill them all and bring their heads to you." – he smiled under his mask when she spoke this words. So much passion and venom! Oh damnit, he loves this girl. Yes, he made the first mistake: admitted to himself how he feels about her. His heart melted again. How he wished to hug and kiss her! But he can't. He sighed.

„I'll do the same. I'll stand with you forever.– he whispered like he'd afraid from his own words. He felt her hands started to go down to his palm and squeezed it. She smiled. – But I still don't understand why you…feel like this toward me. I'm a monster."

„You are not a monster, they forced you into this…situation. But me…it's another story. I'm a real monster." – and she let go of his hands and walked down to the gym. He waited a little (they never appeared together anywhere) and went to train the recruits.

Tonight. Tonight they are going to start a new life. Together. And no matter who will stand in their way she will kill that person. Oh, sweet vengeance!

She didn't concentrated on her work, one thing invaded her mind: escaping. 7 minutes have to be enough to make their mission. She discovered the whole building eariler, so thanks to her knowledge they can make it.

When they took a break he asked:

„When?" –_oh you idiot!_

„10 p.m." – and she prayed no one heard them.

Victoria grabbed her FireStar and her Browning, took a lot of ammo and a few clothes (you never know what happens), cigarettes, and 4 grenades. She is ready. The girl sat down to her bed and waited James. But he didn't come.

Nervousness overcome her. What if they know about their plan? What if they put him back to cryo? _Oh fuck this whole thing! _ She took a deep breath and opened her door.

No one was in the hallway and she knocked in his door angrily. It can't be true! But when she opened his door she didn't see him. Panic ran through her body. The hallway was still empty but she heard footsteps. She quickly went back to her place and waited. But no, the men (they were more) marched toward _her _room. _Oh fuck fuck fuck!_ She quickly threw her bag to the laundry (lacking of better ideas) and she heard someone kick her door. And she exploded.

„What the fuck you think you doing…Rumlov?!" - Vic said in a played angry tone, hoping they will go away. But they came for her, it seemed. 6. Her mind was racing how to kill them.

„You. You coming with us."

„No I won't go anywhere. Tell me what you want."

„Pierce's order. Now go." – he nodded with his head and the 5 other men catched her. She instantly began to protest. One held her right had one held her another arm.

„Let me go you stupid scum!" – but they dragged her out. _It won't work. _She thought desperated.

„You fucking idiots! Who do you think you are?! You think you can drag me to somewhere?!" – her deep voice filled the way, it sounded like thunder.

She was twitching violently, and she broke one of the man's nose and kicked the other in the stomach. Vic wanted to run but that fucking Rumlov grabbed her leg, so she kicked him in the face with her other. This caused her to loose the balance.

„I wanted to do it for such a long time!" – she spat.

She stood up again and ran. She have to find _him_ quickly. They ran after her, she heard their boots chapping against the floor. Then something hit her back and she fell again. Someone grabbed her arms and make her stood.

„Now we got you, bitch."

It was some electrical…stuff which stopped her, she realized, because a sharp, quick pain ran through her spine and it made her numb. One man held her arm, another her right arm, then a third man grabbed her left leg and another bastard held her right leg. Four men. Four men needed to hold her, two to escort them. She wounded 3 men. The horizontal position made her want to vomit, it was so bad. But she have to twitch! It worked.

„If I get out I will strangle you all with yout own guts bastards!" – but they never answered her.

Victoria was twitching again but the four hands held her steady. For an about… 10 seconds, when she realized they want to throw her into a cell. Oh no, she won't go to that cell!

„Don't you hear me? You are dead! You are all dead!" – while she was raging her legs released and stubbornly put them up to the jamb. The men just to picked them off so easily and threw her into the room. Saying farewell, she quickly turned and clawed one of them until his face was just a bloody mess. The man screamed in terror and she snarled like an animal, Rumlov barely could take off her hands from the man's face. He hit her with so much force she fell back and the door closed.

„I will show you what it takes to lock me up you stupid scums! I will kill everyone!" – she shouted while pounded on the door with her hands. But the door made from steel and her hands began to bleed. In this time, she heard a noise behind her.

The girl saw something shiny hit her face with incredible force, causing her to fall into darkness.


	21. Nightmare

**21-Nightmare**

The place was cold and dark, fog filled the area. _Oh it's smoke, not fog, judging from the smell. _It was a street, a town maybe. She quickly get up and looked around.

Destroyed buildings and decaying corpses surrounded the footway, the sweet smell of rotting flesh mixed with the smoke. Death dominated the place.

Victoria walked, but it wasn't easy because of the broken glasses and ruins. The girl stumbled a few times in the carcasses. It's so dark. Something wet flowed from her head, and when she touched it realized it was blood. She narrowed her eyebrow and remembered the hit she got when they locked her in. But she is in a street now, not in a cell! How is that possible? _Nevermind, just keep going._ As the girl walked saw movements. People were in the corner of the street. Wonderful! She walked faster but her head pounded from the hit. When she reached the corner they disappeared.

'Come back, please!' _and explain to me what is this place. _The girl shouted for a few times but no one came back, just her growled angrily when a hand grabbed her arm. The girl turned and saw a familiar face. Who is he? .he? Then a mission came to her mind. Her first victim, an old man who was a director at a gun factory. But he is dead, isn't he?

'Let me go you insolent ghost!' and the man let her go. She ran in the street but more people came. Ghosts. All of them were her victims. A woman with poitical ambitions, a man with serious debt toward Pierce, two childen who were in a wrong place at a wrong time, more men and women…Victoria ran in the street but they followed her. Her legs became numb and the ghosts cote her. They fell into her body, pushing the girl down to the ground.

'Go away, you are just ghosts! Haunting, weak, miserable people!'

A voice said 'family-killer' and her heart broke when she saw a man with a woman, hand in hand. The woman had red hair with green eyes, the man was little, slim, aged. They seemed to be old, but no they weren't old, just the war made them look like this. Because Victoria recognized them as her…parents?

'No, I didn't killed my father and mother, let me go!' But they followed her, looking thirsty for her blood. They infested the way and began to tear her apart.

Then she woke up. _It was just a dream nothing more._ Her whole body soaked in sweat and felt the intrusive feeling of vomit. Her head hurt badly and ran through her spine, she barely saw and the bones in her skull began to slide. _Oh, concussion of the brain._ As she lifted up head, instantly vomited. Gastric acid broken up from her body and mercilessly ruined her oesophagus. As it ended she hoped she will feel better. But it didn't happen. And she heard a voice but she was too busy to listen it.

* * *

The Soldier watched Pierce as the man circled in the office. His only job was to hit a girl and nothing more. Maybe he did it with too much power, his master told him she is probably in coma ( she was unconscious more than eight hours now), but as he watched her outburst he was sure she needs a big slap to calm down.

The red haired girl was a beast, the six men hardly managed to bring her to a cell. The last man's face was a mess, the doctors had to stitch his flesh. The girl was raging while they carried her.

„Sir, she is awake." – a doctor stepped into the room.

Pierce lifted up his head. „Good. Bring her in." – the man wanted to follow the doctor but his master stopped him.

„Not you, Soldier. Stay." – so he stayed at the corner of the office and waited the prisoner.

Victoria felt her head is going to explode at any moment. Strange melodies were playing in her head with annoying beeps. The world was colorful, pink, green, blue, purple stars were dancing in front of her in the darkness when someone grabbed her arm.

„Come with us." – said the voice in a blurred tone.

„Where? And please don't drag me."

„Pierce wants to see you."

Pierce. Who is he? Who the fuck is Pierce? She was thinking hard when realized he is his boss who locked her in the cell. And now he probably going to torture or interrogate her. But about what…she didn't know.

When they entered the office a familiar face greeted her. Oh, it was Pierce. The doctors sat her down to a chair and stood beside her.

The girl looked awful. Huge dark circles were under her eyes, the left side of her face was completely purple and gory – thanks to him. She can't move or walk alone. He felt a slight regret.

Pierce walked toward her with anger. „Victoria. How are you feel?"

„As you see I'm in a brilliant shape. Sir." – it looked like he want to interrogate her. But why? What happened?

„If I were you I'd be neglect the sarcasm. I think you know why are you here."

She raised an eyebrow at that. „No, I'm telling you honestly, I don't know. I don't remember… what happened." – her hands began to shake and another wave of pain rushed through her enitre body, but she won't show her pain, no, never.

Pierce saw Victoria was not in a condition of thinking, even talking. He sighed.

„You hit her with too much force, look what you've done, Soldier." – the Soldier looked at her again from the corner of his eye. She was familiar. So damn familiar! But how?

„Oh did he hit me? Pf, I'll swear one day I'll tear out your brain for this." – this was all she could say, her tongue was numb too.

The woman threatened him. Her face and voice was so fucking familiar!

She felt something hit her face. A hand. Pierce's hand. _And you too, bastard._ She didn't feel the pain, just tasted the fresh blood in the corner of her mouth and smiled. What else she can do, after all? Victoria smiled beastly.

„If you threaten one of us again…" – oh, he looks like he'll die from nervousness.

„Then what?" – her voice was calm.

„I will kill you."

She laughed bitterly. „Oh you won't."

„Why?"

She leaned closer but almost lost her balance. „Because you put too much investment in me."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Pierce saw Victoria was not herself, she was weak. And she was right, she was too precious just to kill her simply.

„It looks like she needs medicines. Doctors, bring her away and try to heal her."

She widened her eyes, she won the first round, didn't she? But who was that guy in the corner? Why he hit her? Then the memories hit her harder: James. The Winter Soldier. They wanted to escape and start a new life together, but they falied. Oh and they wiped his memory again, she is sure! As she remembered these things she fainted in the hallway from the unbearable pain in her head.

* * *

The Soldier was nervous. The woman is familiar, he is sure. But how? They awakened him not so long ago and he met her in the cell, never in another place. but her…style, the sarcasm, self-confidence, hatred was so _fucking_ familiar. Victoria, Pierce said. Vic, Victoria…they trained the recruits together, didn't they? So she was his what did she done to become a prisoner? He have to find out.


	22. Sins

**Thank you all, who reading this story! I hope you like it, reviews would be really appreciated! : )**

**22-Sins**

A week passed and Victoria healed. Slowly she was able to remember the last week's events. James, the murder, escape, kisses…And she knew Pierce will questioning her. The girl felt herself pathetic for fainting in the hallway, but she never felt so much pain in her head.

In the first day she was glad if the food stayed in her stomach. The next few days went boring, no one came, just the stupid doctors. The nightmare still plagued her mind. She didn't kill her own family for God's sake! The soldiers shot them down. It…hurt a little.

The zombie-like ghosts didn't return, and she was thankful for that. Now the girl realized her life was a dark mess, nothing more. There is no better world, big future or throne for the winner. No. Only endless killing or death. Victoria was sad indeed. _James_ didn't remember her it seemed, and his power made her shiver every time she thought about the hit. No, she wasn't afraid of him and she _isn't_. It just…hurt a little too, but she'll never give up the dream of their common future.

When Victoria asked the doctors if she could speak with Pierce and they said 'no' she decided to disturb them. _I'll show them what they did. _She pounded on the steel door without stopping during the whole day (steel carries the voice very good), shouting 'I demand to talk to Pierce! I'll show you all what it takes to imprison me! I'll kill everyone of you!' and things like that. When the guards opened the door to beat her, she attacked them and wounded both of them. After a little time 7 guards came - Victoria beat a few of them, but when the smallest one was behined her, the boy quickly gave her a sedative injection. She collapsed on the floor and they left her, but the girl was stubbornly beating the door until she fell asleep.

Pierce was angry. The girl couldn't keep her mouth shout, yelled all day and wounded four men. First he found this funny, but in the afternoon his nerves gave up the trials: ordered a team to silence her. And the whole headquarter found a little peace, after all.

In truth he doesn't know what to do with her. The charges are serious. Treason and humiliating the brotherhood of Hydra. The biggest cementing force is the doctrine of the organization, this is what keeps them whole, organized. Their doctrine is they are the heroes of a future world, and his personal doctrine is world-domination. They belive in the good aim, Pierce belives in success and power. And this Victoria helped him to rise, she is a perfect false heroise. And his creature, almost like a daughter - this is the big problem with her punishment.

Loyal to the end – no, it isn't exists in this world. He was a fool to belive she is so stupid. Truth be told, he felt some kind of…attachment toward her during the years. Watching her grow up, being perfect and ardent, being nice and professional, and being beautiful…these things made him attracted to her, and Pierce was gentle with the girl, helped her to live again. He offered her a great path and she became a fanatic – at least he thought. The best, the most cruel, the smartest, the most beautiful creature of Pierce. And the most hateful too.

He sighed, knowing it won't end in good terms and he'll never have her in a way he wants her.

The Soldier sparred with some new members of Hydra. The boss said he is going to a new mission, it will be the biggest and last serious task, starting with eliminate a man, named Fury (perhaps this is his name, he couldn't remember). Not that he is interested in this whole thing.

The girl yelled all day and beat the door. He felt sorry for her, really. He remembered they trained together, maybe she was the one who managed to kick him in the throat. When he last saw her she was a mess, and he regretted his brutal blow into her face. The doctors said her healing took a whole week, the damage was so big that she had a blackout. The man couldn't belive this pretty, angelic girl did so big trouble to Pierce, to Hydra. Today is the day of the interrogation and he is her… supervisor.

After he took a shower and dressed properly in his combat outfit he searched the girl's cell and opened the door.

She sat on the bed combing her hair. Her face was a little bit swollen but make-up covered it very good (or he thoguht it was make-up). As the girl heard the noise stood up and dropeed the comb. She narrowed her eyebrows and looked hurt. Her _eyes_ reflected in pain and hurt, not physically but spiritually he realized.

„James." – she whispered. She stepped closer and tried to touch his face to make sure he isn't an apparition. The Soldier froze. James?

„Of course you don't remember. You can't, they wipped you. Doesn't matter, you are here. But please, promise me you won't say a thing to Pierce, okay? I'll do this, this is my party, after all."

„What you talking about?" – his voice was low and hoarse. Her hand stayed in the air, didn't reach his face. Why she said these things? Who is she? Why is she kind with him? After all, he hit her and now takes her to the slaughterhouse, technically.

_Why is it so bad that he doesn't remember me? _ She sighed. Of course he'll never remember her, she have to _make_ him remember. It's sucks.

„Nothing. Why are you here?"

He didn't respond, just showed her the handcuffs. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

„Seriously?"

He nodded while she made a face and offered him her wrists. He was surprised, the man expected fear and resistance, but she just came with this 'I don't give a shit, I'm bored let's do it' behavior. And she seemed to know him. But this is not the time for talking.

The handcuffs barely squeezed her wrists as he put them up to her. She looked directly in his face during the whole time „Harder. It isn't tight enough." she said with a grin and he raised an eyebrow at that. Well, he comply her request.

Victoria wasn't really interested in the following events. Actually, she was bored and the injection didn't help at afternoon. _Maybe it's better that he doesn't recognize me. _But she dressed up like a self-assertive woman: black skinny jeans with a high heeled shoes and a tight, V-necked blue top with a black leather jacket and made her usual make-up. Yes, they allowed her to go to her room when the injection took effect on her (and she could speak again). However, 6 men accompanied her.

As they stepped out from the cell she tried to register the way in her mind. Ah, the basement! The air was stale and musty. The corridor was dark and narrow, not advantageous in a fight. _Why should I fight? For my life? Or for the common future with this masked man? Nonsense. I'm alone like always. And Pierce won't kill me I 's do it and sleep a decent 8 hours._

_This is the rythm of my life, my life oh yeah_ , she hummed the song and rhythmically walked through the hallway in the handcuffs.

The Soldier watched her marching, she was amused by her own echoing footsteps. Good for her, after this little meeting she'll probably cry.

He tried so desperate to remember her, to discover any memories…She seemed to know her. Of course, the training but she said a name. James. James. He isn't James. He is Soldier.

Pierce sat at table like a statue, the guards surrounded the office. Soldier stood beside Pierce and carefully watched the girl.

Victoria greeted everyone in the room with a huge smile. „Good evening to everyone. I'm so happy that we'll have such a big audience, Sir. – she grinned to everyone and stepped in front of Pierce – May I?" – motived to the chair.

The man didn't say anything so she take it as a yes. After the girl sat down put her handcuffed hands in her lap, long silent moments came. They looked into each other's eyes but a word never came. After a minute she bored with it and sighed.

„Are we just…going to eye-fuck each other or you'll tell me why I am here and why you put me into such a situation, sir?" – her voice was venom and sarcasm,and he amusement in her eyes. _Mad girl._

Pierce didn't move. „You know it well, Victoria."

She raised an eyebrow at that. „Hm well, let's see. I trained the idiot recruits all day and night so I barely had free time and I always went to different missions. I helped anyone who asked my opinion and trained myself too. So tell me, what is my…sin?" – _I won't admit anything until he give me a bloody good evidence._

„You betrayed Hydra with humiliate our brotherhood."

She froze. What the fuck is this? Vic thought she have to confess her…relationship with Soldier, no with James, but this is new. She narrowed her eyes.

„I don't understand, sir."

„Many people came to me complaining about you, but I thought you are just a really strong leader, not an unbeliver, aimless ghost. I was wrong."

_So, no killing and no Winter Soldier love-topic? Wonderful, I'm going to enjoy this!_ She giggled.

_Victoria_ is so foolish in her own trial. This is foolness, not braveness the Soldier thought.

„You won't laugh when you listen the accusations about you. – he nodded to a guard and he opened the door. – Let them in."

She turned to see who will charge her. At least 15 people came in, inter alia Ana, Rumlow, Garcia, and two guards. _I'll strangle all of you._

Pierce encouragingly nodded them to start their speech, she looked into each other's eyes.

„Sir, she said to me she would shot me down without thinking if I'd make a mistake. She forced me to

„Sir, she said to me if I call her sister again she'll cut my throat in my sleep."

„Sir, she told me I'm a worthless gigolo and if we going to Mexico again…"

And so on, they talked and talked. She just sat here and listened them carefully with a smile on her face. Some of them said so Victoria-like things, she wished the ground'd swallow her up.

„Sir, I belive she murdered Roger Taylor. She told me she likes him, but the man…hurt her. It was revenge I think." – this one was Ana. It hurt Victoria the most, she was like…a sister to her. But she just stabbed her in the heart.

„You bitch, how dare you! I even bought you a book in Abu Dhabi and you lie about me! I hope you'll rot in here alone." – she spat.

„You can go. – Pierce motived them out from the room and looked to her with a puzzled expression. So, as you heard everyone is afraid from you my dear. What should I do with you? And you killed one of your brother…Why?"

Victoria have a chance. A chane of lie. „I didn't kill him. I'd never a kill a Hydra member sir. They hate me because of my position and they know the'll never be as good as me."

The man smiled „Self-assertion. One of your best property. But you are fierce and violent. And 18 people can't lie together, can they?"

She laughed again „Why are you interrogate me if you already have a decision, sir? Why you doing this if you already chose the veracious one?" – and she managed to put off the handcuffs!

The man watched her. „Because it is a fundamental here. Like the brotherhood you insulted. You are like a child to me, my own child Victoria. And seeing what you did…if you wouldn't be in a favored position I'd have killed you by now. But… I am generous." – he smiled.

She smiled too while she dropped the handcuffs to the floor. Everyone watched her with fear which she enjoyed the most.

„Oh, the beast unleashed! Don't be afarid, I won't hurt anybody. I promise. But tell me sir, if you won't kill me what will you do with me? Since I don't think I could work with them after this scene."

„I don't know yet, but did you murder Taylor?"

She leaned closer and whispered „No." – her whispering was more sinister than her smiles, the soldier thought.

„Let's suppose I belive you. But what will be with our ideology?"

„Hm?"

„The brotherhood. You was the future hero, Victoria. You would be the guardian of the new world. This world would be your merit for your heroism. You did everything so wonderful. You fought yourself up to the top and led this team to the best missions. And now I watching you fall."

„Because of a lie." - _such a liar, Victoria._

Pierce sighed. „You said right, I put too much investment in you. You are strong and full of power. But what good is your strongness if you and I cannot use it in the following days?"

„_I_ can use it for revenge." – and she smiled beastly.

She watched him become red and yelled „Take her out!"

The Soldier grabbed her hand and tossed her out. Victoria. The girl from Mexico. Kisses and the sea. _'I'll bring you their heads_.' Her cheerful and gentle behavior with him, and the passion which filled her eyes and voice every time they met. Oh God, what's happening with her now?!

„Are you mad, what you doing Vic?"

„What I'm doing the best: chaos."

„I remember you."

„Good for you."

„Please, sorry.."

„Stop saying it! I know, it wasn't you. I don't how many times you beat me just…always recognize me, okay?" – as he stared into her green eyes he can't say anything else, just:

„I'll try." – she nodded and flashed a little smile.

„What he said to you?"

„I'll have a new mission that's all. And we should plan your desertation."

„OUR desertation, frosty."

„Really, I..."

„Bullshit we going together or staying together. I won't do anything without you. And don't play the hero, if he find this out he will punish you too. And I won't take that. It's good he doesn't know about us and I want it to stay…in this position."

When she said this, they reached her cell. The girl teared off his mask and quickly kissed him. Desperation and passion mixed with….love. Yes, he dare to think about it. He wants just one thing: her. He doesn't know how but he will escape with her. Victoria is _his_ girl . And no one will hurt her he'll swear it.


	23. Hero

**I want to ask your forgiveness for the mistakes I made in the previous chapter! It was late night and I was sleepy ( it was midnight in here and I had to get up at 4:45 a.m.), but it's not an excuse I know. I slept 4 hours but I promise this chapter will be better in grammatical aspects (I hope and think) : ) **

**And I hope you don't mind if I try to explain Victora's and Pierce's relation a little.**

**Tomorrow I won't post a new chapter, sorry : (**

**Reviews please!**

**23-Hero**

The Soldier was angry. He was angry at Pierce and the whole world. After he escorted her back memories came to his mind. Kisses and happy moments, passionate words. Truth be told, he doesn't know when they began to…develop feelings for each other or what else they…did, but the feeling he felt, the bond which connected him with the girl was strong. Really strong, he _knows_ it.

And now danger threatening their connection because of a stupid bitch who couldn't kept her mouth shut. Ana, he remembered. Well he doesn't know if Victoria killed the guard or not, but he will kill the woman one day, no matter she is a Hydra member too. No, he will murder everyone who dare to confess againt Victoria. Upon a day he'll take revenge on them all.

His girl is insolent and quick-tempered it's true, but she is brave and fiercely protects and…loves him. Yes, he sure they share common feelings. However, he doesn't know how could he earn her trust and loving. After all, he doesn't even know his name, who is he and she have to remind him every time they meet. And…he hurt her a few times. Oh God, how he hated himself for it!

Victoria was satisfied with her last statement. Of course it wasn't the best tactic but it felt so damn good to threaten Pierce. Sometimes she saw him as _her_ father, but a parent would be take care of his child and protect her from the liars, wouldn't he?

He _stole_ her that day from death and claimed her his, brainwashed her with poisoned words, turned her into an emotionless being. Because he wants to control the whole world. Hm, a new dictator, Hail Hydra! Now it sounds ridiculous, but she belived in him unconditionally through the 12 years.

'_You will stand beside me in the throne, after the final purge as my right hand, my word and my will.'_

Oh, sublime idea. The truth is Hydra isn't a redeemer organization. Hydra is made for world domination. She realized it when she broke into the old lab and found thought she fought against the bad guys during her missions but she found out she killed the good ones. The ones who could made this world really a better place. Realization hit her like a huge stone.

'_You are a hero, and you will become the hero of the whole world when we finally vanquish our enemies.'_

She is a monster not a hero. She will never be a hero just a sinister ghost. Victoria knew this long ago, but she finally admitted. She searched regret inside of her soul but she didn't find it. Rather a storm. Deep inside a strom raged. A strom of wrath and vengeance. Yes, upon a day she will kill everyone who stood against her and she will torture Pierce too. The girl felt betrayed by Ana and the others. She didn't know what happened outside, but the girl was sure it was Ana who organized this…uprising against her. Perfectly timed. The bitch will die for this. Oh and she even came to visit her.

As Ana stepped into the room she felt the need of torturing her and tear out her eyes for what she did. Victoria thought they…almost friends and this bitch caused her so much trouble now_. 'How are you?'_

_Vic laughed. 'Why you ask this? I'm perfectly fine as you see. But I should thank this to you.'_

'_Don't be cinic, you deserve what you get.'_

'_Because I helped you all, hm?'_

'_Because you was a little tryant. You threatened everyone and put yourself above us. Victoria, the leader. The violent, cruel, fierce assassin, Pierce's favorite. Everybody afraid of you.'_

'_I don't deny I had..moments, but I helped everyone and I was a fine teacher and the best soldier not like you. Speaking of violence, you dared to came into the lion's cave. Why?' _

'_Pure joy, nothing else. To see the traitor's last hours. You thought you can hide the murder, hm?'_

_Vic laughed again. 'Do you have proof?' _

_She looked away a little embarrassed. 'No, but I know it was you. He liked you always, maybe something happened.' _

'_You are a big fool, Ana. And when I'm gone, I assume you take my position. But they will kill you sooner than I'd catch your thorat now. You are not a leader. You just a worthless technician. You could never be another me.' – she hissed in a deep voice, smiling beastly._

_Ana turned and rushed to the door quickly. 'Yeah, run Ana, it fits you. Goodbye!' _

Seeing her hurt made her truly smile. Humiliating a person was always her best entertainment but humiliate Ana…pure gift!

Noise interrupted her thoughts. As the girl looked up a shiny arm closed the door. She smiled. _James_.

He took off his stupid mask and looked at her saddened.

„We have a little time. Pierce wants to see you soon."

„I guess he will say some big words and my judgement. The whole organization will solemnly get rid of me and everyone will be happy." – she smiled bitterly.

He stepped closer to her and hugged the girl. She instantly hugged him back and squeezed him strongly.

„I'm so sorry, Victoria." – he said, still hugging her.

„Ssshhh, don't be, let's enjoy this moment."

And he hugged her more tightly. She caressed his back and kissed his neck. From this, he shivered. He enjoys her touch, actually wants her touch and her hand on his body. _Goddamn girl!_ He wants nothing more than take her and slaughter everybody here with her. Or just help her escape (but in this case she would take his head, he know that). He could be her hero. And it could be his aim. Be her hero. Hm, a hero who always hurt his woman. Stupid idea.

The Soldier kissed her with passion. When she moaned he stopped, knowing if they go further he can't stop.

She looked at him with a sulky look.

„Don't be like this, you know too what would happen if…"

„I know. Looks like we could use a few hours in two." – and they shared a laugh. Yeah, they could. But he isn't so brave to bring this matter up.

The Soldier kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek where he hit her. _Idiot_. – „We must go."

„I know." – they stood up and he showed her the new hancuffs. Her eyes widened.

„Titanium stuff. Not bad, nice shining. But it breaks my heart they think I'm so dangerous." – she grinned.

„After your little show yesterday Pierce told me to use it. And promise me something." – he said while he handcuffed her.

„What?"

„You won't make him more nervous, and you won't be arrogant."

She made a face. „But I like to make him nervous now. Don't take away my only entertainment, seeing him offended worth everything for me. – then the girl quickly corrected herself – Almost everything."

As he put his mask on he made an angry look and she put her hands up. „Okay, I promise I'll be tender-hearted with the little fuck."

He sighed and opened the door. They walked in silence, none of them made a sound. He watched her walking. It's so unfair with her! He have to do something! Before they reached the office he grabbed her hand „Promise me you'll accept what he says and you won't be very arrogant. I don't want to see you hurt more." And he wanted to say he loves her, but the man didn't want to complicate her mind. So he took it back, hardly.

„I promise." – the smiled to each other. _What if this was the last one? I love her for God's sake!_

„That's my girl."

And he opened the door. The evil was inside and waited the victim. Pierce sat in the same chair like yesterday and motived her to sit down.

„Sit." and she sat down. The Soldier stood beside Pierce, in this way he can look at her or perhaps indicate her if anything happens.

„I think your imprisonment broke you, Victoria."

She looked down to the ground for a while then back and chuckled „Not at all, sir." – Pierce smiled too.

„This is what I like the most in you. Strongness. Other persons would give up their lives in this point you know."

„I'm special. There is no one like me. Only me." – the girl looked directly in Pierce's eyes, her voice was deep and sinister.

„And I see you didn't loose your self-confidence. Good. Because I'll give you a choice."

She raised an eyebrow „What?"

„I have to confess you something. You are my dearest co-worker, girl. You are like a daughter to me, I feel…gentle toward you. But you betrayed our brotherhood."

She nodded „Without proofs you are brave to claim my guiltiness. I assume someone made a strong impression to you. Perhaps Ana." – _she fucked with you, wasn't she?_

„Don't dare to.."

„That bitch wants my position, she wants to remove me out of her way. Pf, she thinks she can lead this team. Ah, idiot." – Vic couldn't hold her tongue more.

„I thought of that. But you have to understand, this whole matter is…suspicious. Circumstances are against you. Almost twenty people come and tell me you humiliate them and Ana says you killed Taylor. That means you lied to me. But I know you, you are not a liar."

_Well, if you'd only knew… _„I am offended. I am very, very offended sir." – ah threatening voice. _Come on Vic, dig your grave! Like you didn't murder your another friend-like partner._

„I understand. But you have to understand me too. I don't interested in a guard's life, I'm interested in you. What happened with you?"

„Nothing sir. I only found jealous, insincere…worms." – _I don't like the turning._

„You are like a daughter to me. Truly. But I have to do something, you must understand this. Yesterday I was angrier than I should have been. – he sighed, Pierce knew he shouldn't have said these things. But memories and feelings drove him. True, he saw her as a perfect killing machine, but somehow, something connected him to her. And his heart neraly broke when he guessed her punishment(s) because he knew what will she choose – I cannot leave you unpunished. It would lead to another…rebellion."

She laughed bitterly „So I will be the deterrent example. I see. But…everbody has to die." – she wasn't nervous, Vic never feared death. If death would come to her in a mission or anywhere she'd let it come to her with a huge smile, but now… She worried about…_James_. And they never could be together. It isn't fair! When you finally find someone after a messed up life…

„Execution or wiping your memories and become like him. If you choose the last one, you will be a partner with him during the next missions." – he motived in the direction of the Soldier.

The Soldier's eyes widened, panic ran through him. During the whole conversation anger and hatred grew inside of him, Pirece talked about her like a fanatic. He hated it. But now.. No, it can't be…Victoria would choose the first option he was sure. But she thinks of him…isn't she?! He couldn't even tell her how much he loves her! He should kill Pierce and flee with her now. His breathe speed up and his palms began to sweat. He loves her so much! He secretly prayed to God give him a chance to tell her. Sometime. Teardrops appeared in his eyes.

Victoria knew what he will say, but the second option…oh God. She was sure if she'd say execution he will let her stand during the procedure, not in a kneeling position. If she wouldn't be in love with James, she would choose this and die with a little honour.

When she quickly looked at him she saw the full panic and hurt in his eyes. And teardrops? Vic felt the urgent feel of crying. No no no, she can't cry, she could never cry!

She promised him to be a good, obedient girl. And she wants to be _his_ hero so badly. Somehow they will take their revenge on Hydra upon a day. They'll regain their memories (after all, James got back his memories too) and torture them. _Pf, daughter of Pierce._

She sighed. She will stay with James, no matter what comes, she promised. And if she have to take a wiping, she will do it for him. She can do everything for _him_.

„I choose the wiping, sir." – she said bravely. The girl knew she shocked Pierce.

And long silence filled the room.


	24. Sacrifice

_**SilverWildRiver**_** I thank you so much for your review!**

**I thought I won't post this today because I'm tired, but you all give me inspiration and strength! **

**And I thank you all who follows/keep on reading this story, you all give me so much power! Love you all : )**

**24-Sacrifice**

_It was a sunny afternoon, the air started to heat up and birds were chirping. The sun carried the promise of spring. The promise of hope and resurrection, soldiers disappeared from the streets, children were playing in the road. Little Victoria watched them wistfully, maybe she could go out and play with them too. The child took her jacket (which was a threadbare, holey thing, but it was still a jacket) and grabbed her shoes. Her parents were cleaning the kitchen, dad noticted the slinking girl. She frightened but her dad just nodded her and they smiled to each other._

_The little girl stepped out and ran to her friends. Eight children, playing with a ball, screaming and laughing. War tortured them since they were born, now a little game won't hurt yeah, the Yugoslav Wars. But she was just a child and didn't understand the massacre around her._

_So, she took the ball, ran and kicking it with her foot. The goal wasn't far away, she have to ran faster, don't let the others to take the ball and she will win a goal to her destroyed the puddles, water snapped up to her leg. The world has slowed down, nothing exsisted just the ball and the stripe which marked the goal. She panted and kicked the ball with big force. And she won. _

_As the winner team cheered, sharp rumbling broke the sky. Planes. children watched them hypnotized as they went through the sky._

_The ground trembled under their feet, and saw soldiers, tanks, trucks coming into the village. The bombers were too interesting for them to notice the approaching danger. They quickly ran as their parents appeared, but it was too late. Shots fired. The blond boy fell firstly. After, the screaming parents found peace in death. Victoria saw her parents screaming to her and she ran as fast as she could. But bullets are faster then a man's feet._

_She didn't understand why they didn't get up from the ground because their eyes were open! She cried and desperatedly screamed 'dad, mum'. In vain. Then, a soldier grabbed her sholuders, and… _

At least, now she will forget this bitter memory for a while. But…she is afraid. yes, the big assassin is afraid for the third time in her life (even if her face, gestures tells dignity and boredom). But she is worrying about James, not herself. What if they both forget their relationship? No, it couldn't happen! True, a bullet to her head would be her choice, but she have to think about _him_. How would he feel if he'd see his girl being executed? And she _promised _him those things.

Pierce was relieved she chose the second option. The guilt slipped out from his heart. He was sure she wants to die rather than be a brainless machine, because she is so proud. But no, she wants to live. It's a big relief for him. True, she is his soldier but he feels…responsible for her in a way.

The Soldier was broken. Somehow he felt relived because she will live, but the wiping…He mustn't let it happen! They are going to torture her. Pain rushed through his heart and body, despair came over didn't say her he loves her so much….

„When do we do it?" – she asked.

Pierce was thinking for a moment. „Tomorrow. – she raised an eyebrow at that and he felt the need of explanation – Rest a little, calm down. Spend your last night with your favorite book or do something you want. After the wiping you won't be able to that." - he motived her to go and the Soldier followed her.

The Hydra members were on the hallway so they had to play their roles, supervisor-prisoner. They stared at them and she looked at everyone in the eye, smiling, head held high, a little laugh escaped from her mouth. They stared at her shocked.

When they reached her cell he followed her indside and took off the handcuffs. The man gently squeezed her hands and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. Despair. So much despair. He should say something…special.

„You are beautiful Victoria." – very special indeed. Stupid Soldier.

She giggled nervously. „Oh, you flattering me!" – he took off his mask and kissed her. It was a gentle one, filled with unspoken emotions. They hugged each other. When it was over she rested her head against his chest and he stroked her hair. Fire. He smiled as he remembered his thoughts. At least they can't take his memories forever away. They coming back slowly.

„I don't want you to go. I want to be with you all night." – she said.

„I want it too, but we can't."

She made a face „Fuck them all. When I'll regain my memories we will kill them."

Oh, the wiping. He can remember the incredible pain he felt during the procedure and the Soldier don't want to let her march into the emptiness. He is so fucking desperate. What, flee now? Two soldier against nearly 70 people. Not so good chance.

„Why did you chose it instead of the other punishment? Don't get me wrong I.."

„Because I want to be with you. And I will do everything to be with you, even if I won't remember for a while. I can take anything for you." – she said while caressed his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. She is so determined! He smiled. _I don't deserve her. _He felt the damn tears in his eyes again.

„You are so strong and brave, Victoria. I can't belive you are not afraid."

„I am not afraid for myself, I never. I'm afraid because of you. I don't want you to be sad or do something stupid, okay? Just…remind me somehow. When I'll go with you to the mission or something like that. Stay safe, please."

„Would you expect me to sit calmly while they torturing my love?!" – and he said out loud. Love. He loves her. Her expression changed, happiness reflected in her face and tears fell down on her cheek. The Soldier couldn't decide the tears were belonged to the happiness or…he hurt her. So, he took her face in his hand, gently stroking it.

„When it's over I'll take care of you and remind you for everything. We make this last aggro, Pierce will be happy and when he feels himself in safety we strike them. We will take our vengeance on them. We will burn down the whole world and kill everyone who dare to stand in our way. I'll stand with you. Forever. I love you, Vic."

She looked down to the floor and cried silently, murmured something. „I love you too, James." and the girl kissed him again. He felt the salty tears but who cares? He was happy. Truly happy, he could tell her his feelings.

„So, my name is..James?"

„Yes."

„It's…strange."

„Well, I guess Victoria will be strange for me too." – she smiled bitterly. They kissed and hugged each other as many times as they could because the time for depart came.

„I love you so much." – he said, standig in the door.

„I love you too. Forever." – she said and kissed him last time. He put on his mask and left her.

The night was terrible for her, she slept about 2 hours. And now she walked with James, waiting for the…treatment. She won't give them the joy to see her being sad or desperate. She walked swaggering, grinning, head held high again. In her head a song repeated itself: Of the night from Bastille. This was her favorite song, the girl listened it nearly 20 times at night.

As the girl saw Pierce and the doctors she smiled again. The girl reminded herself she doing it for him, for James. This is just a quick torture, and he will come to her, make her remember and everything will be fine.

He was very, very desperate. He did this to her, he is her downfall. And she loves him. It's madness, he can't watch her during the wiping, it would break his heart more.

„Victoria. Please lay down to the bed." – Pierce said while nodded him to stand beside him.

„With pleasure, sir. – she won't give up sarcasm. She walked to the table like thing and flinched. White color. She hated white. The doctors handcuffed her hands, and Vic sighed. – Seriously, again? Ahh."

„This is neccessary." – said the doctor and she snarled on him like a beast. The preparations were done and everbody watched her with a blank expression.

She sighed. „Could you be more pathetic, please? I don't feel the wight of this situation. Oh, you could play some club music." – bored voice with disdain. Good one Vic, show them last who you are. A stupid little girl who doesn't know how to behave.

„Enough." – Pierce said, he was annoyed.

„So, you should..begin." – she said and one of them started the machines. Pain rushed through her enire body, her head is going to explode. _It fucking hurts!_ She thought but no, no, she won't scream. Not once. She promised this to herself. Vic won't give them the pleasure to see her in pain or hear her scream. Her vision became vague, sweat flooded her body from holding back the screams. It was…unbearable. She tried to think about something, like her love or the future, but she couldn't. She fainted from the pain in the chair and the last thing she saw was the tears in James eyes.

The Soldier watched the procedure horrified. She acted so bravely and fought with the pain…it made him break. Tears bemused his vision, he didn't hear a single sound from her. She did everything for him, she said, but he doesn't belive he'd deserve so much sacrifice. He closed his eyes.

When it was over he promised himself he will be the first person who greet her after the awakening no matter what Pierce says him. Now, he will be the helping, gentle hand to her, like she did it with him. He squeezed the necklace she gave him tightly. Another memory. They have nothing but memories.


	25. Vanished

**I'm so sorry for updating this so late! But in the last 2 days my village lacked electricity….**

**I hope you all return to read this story : )**

**And I'd love to read your opinions!**

**25-Vanished**

'_I just…You know, tomorrow we finish our mission and we go back to the States. I'll report to Pierce and they'll put you back to cryo again. I don't want this week to end. I…I enjoyed this time with you so much, you cannot imagine what it means to me. You make me feel human, because I can actually feel some emotion ,like joy or happiness. I'm…It's just feels right to be with you. There was never ever someone in my life who meant to me so much like you. And now that I know what will happen when we go back I'm….I feel like I'm loosing you, but I don't want to." _

Her voice echoed in his mind. The Soldier thought he'll never know what heartbreak is. He was wrong. Now he perfectly knows it. Watching her become an empty, brainwashed person hurt more than his own confusions. When she fainted the procedure was done – and she never screamed. How brave and strong she is! He believes he screamed every time when the doctors did this to him.

After they put her into a room everybody went to work as he went to the gym. Some of them murmured something about her but the pain in his chest was too big to let him concentrate to the world. He sparred with his team but he beat them so cruelly that they escaped from the gym. The Soldier just laughed under his mask. The wrath is still raged inside him so he continued with boxing. As the man strike the bag memories came into his mind. Their conversations and those kisses… If they send him back to cryo again, they will loose everything they built, memories will fade away.

2 days passed and now he stood in Pierce's office. The bastard summoned him ten minutes ago and here they are: he stand in front his master, waiting for his orders like a dog.

„The doctors said Victo..Sanngriör woke up. I want you to introduce her to this new situation but I forbid you to tell her anything about what happened to her. Her name is Sanngirör or Valkyrie from now on. Oh, and if she needs then train her. And one more thing: I don't want you to disappoint me. Make her to be like you. And if you succeed…you'll get a reward."

The Soldier barely managed to pull back a smile. He can see her again, but he didn't like Pierce's last statements. Make her like him. She isn't got a name from now on. Sanngriör. He sighed as he walked to her room. He needs to make a plan to help her escape.

The room was cold. Very cold indeed. When she woke up felt nothing but numbness and cold. Her head hurt like hell, her legs felt like papers. She frightened for a moment, the girl thought she lost her legs but no, she's got legs thank God!

After this huge discovering, she found another problem: who is she and what is this place? The girl didn't remember anything, not even what is her name. And strange emptiness filled her mind and soul. She tried to get up but it went bad: the whole place started to floating and drifting. Slowly she placed her feet on the ground and stood up. It was a white room, looked like some hospital place, but there wasn't any window. She made a face – the girl thought the fresh air will help on her state, but now she have to make another plan.

From the quick moving her stomach ached and felt the need of vomit. The girl collapsed into the floor, tried to creep into the nearest corner. She waited the gastric acid and another corrodent things but it didn't came – the retching stayed.

„Fuck."

She said probably to herself. She tried to think about something, who is she waht is this place, what is her mane, but nothing came to her mind.

'_The gun is the best choice to kill somebody from a distance. Knives comes next, they are really good things in a close combat. But what do you do if you haven't got a gun or a knife? You use your own body and strength. Your body is the most dangerous weapon. They can take your gun, your knives, your grenades but not your body. You just have to learn how to use it, how to forget pain. If you succeed you will be the most dangerous weapon in this world.'_

What was that? Someone said this to her, she was sure. But who? Her thought were interrupted because someone opened the door.

A man. He was a strange one: his left arm was made from metal, he wore ridiculous combat clothes. He wasn't so tall but his body was tonal – she was sure. His mouth was covered by a mask, his eyes stared at her. His expression was…sad. And damn if she didn't see the teardrops in his eyes! What happened? She thought she should say something.

„What? War broke out or you just some killer?" – how intelligent! But he chuckled a little.

He was broken. As he saw her she wasn't Victoria, _his_ Vic. Her eyes were empty. No fire, no mischief – emptiness. Tears built up in his eyes he felt them. She was sat in the corner, pale and robotic. But one thing was the old: she can't tell one single sentence without sarcasm.

„Do you know where am I, who I am?" – she sounded empty. So empty, she just asked it automatically.

He walked closer to her slowly, indicating he won't harm her.

Vic stood up slowly, she had an idea why he was here. She shivered and he unexpectedly offered her his hands. But she denied him.

„I have legs I can stand steady."

Her tone said she was offended and nervous. Of course she was nervous! The soldier was thinking how he should tell her the truth. They haven't got much time but he shouldn't rush with it.

He nodded toward the bed „Come, sit Victoria."

He saw she can't walk so simply, but the girl denied his help. At least it meant his cause isn't lost.

As they sat, he sighed while took off his mask.

_He's got blue eyes and a little hairy face. So masculine and handsome – as long as he doesn't want to kill me._ – she thought. So, her name is Victoria.

„You and I are soldiers in Hydra's service. I am your…supervisor. I don't know if you remember me. We…did a mission together and…trained some recruits." – _yeah and I love you so much but I can't tell it yet._

She raised an eyebrow. „So.. what is my…job?"

„You are an assassin, the best. Beside me."

Her mind froze a little. So, this is why she remebered how to kill, torture, steal, use weapons. Anything else was….just lost.

„Why I am here?"

He was sad. He wanted to make her remember so badly. Now he knows what she felt on that day on the hallway. The Soldier sighed. He took her face in his hands and kissed she didn't respond and pulled him back. The girl looked disgusted.

„What was that? What makes you think you can do that?!" – she stood up and crossed her arms in her chest.

„We are.."

„There is no _we_. You are just my..supervisor and that's all. Don't do it again, you understand?!"

She was annoyed and truly disgusted. What she finds his touch…repulsive? Or if he tells her their… intimate connection she won't belive him or simply doesn't interested in him anymore. But it's not fair, he remembered! Perhaps she wasn't truly his - no, it's a stupid idea. She fought for him, this is why she is in this condition. Now, he have to make her remember as she did it with him so many times. But, damnit it hurts!

The Soldier stood up and put on his mask, avoiding eye contact. He can't bear the emptiness in her eyes.

„So my name is Victoria?" – she asked. But he was too hurt to say her something nice. The man halted at the door and spoke without turning to face with her.

„No, it isn't you. You are Sanngriör or Valkyrie which you prefer."

Pierce was satisfied with her, she didn't argued or yelled. She became an obedient soldier. He gave her new uniforms and said 'Welcome back to the broterhood, my child.' Oh yes, the brotherhood which betrayed her. He wanted to slaughter them all.

He get a file which contained their next mission: Take down Shield but first eliminate Nick Fury. The task begins in two days. The man was thinking about escape. Maybe he could put her into this organization….or just simply report her disappearance during combat to Pierce. Perhaps they can run away now.


	26. Tears

**Hyraki****, I thank you your kind words, you made me so energical! **

**And I'd like to thank all who wrote me PM and review too. You are the ****best****, you cannot imagine how I feel every time I read your opinions or your kind words! You give so much power! Oh and I love to write to you back, I love talking with you all! : ) So if you curious about something or just want to write me – then do it and I'll reply immediately I promise (I happily read both bad and good things too).**

**Love you all****, and please, review this story, it helps me a lot! : ) **

**(Emotional chapter, not so much action)**

* * *

**26-Tears**

He was awake for 4 days now, it felt like an eternity. Eternity of suffering.

The Soldier waited for Valkyrie to start the training. He was still hurt and sad, but decided not to show it to the girl, she wouldn't understand. Perhaps at the end of the sparring….

He planned nothing special, really. When they going out and a moment appears, he will hide her no matter what comes after, this is his big escaping plan. He'll take the responsibility just to know she is in a better place. Safety isn't exists anymore, but a little better circumstances could change their future. And he trusted in her abilites. She isn't the damsel-in-distress type, the girl can defend herself and she is clever, he knows that. Perhaps her…. fierceness could be a problem but he tried to concentrate on her good nature.

His memories didn't come back. He remembered his name: James. It was so strange, no one called him in this name, it sounded foreign. He didn't know who was his mother or father, where he lived, why he is able to speak in Russian or what he did in the past. Well, except gory missions. Weapons, blood, corpses were all he knew. And Victoria. Their previous conversation hurt him, but he tried to remain calm. After all, he did the same thing with her every time he was awake.

Now he remembered why they couldn't escape that night: Pierce found out her 'sins', and he thought the Soldier is involved with her. And the fact she asked Pierce to let the Soldier help her was suspicious too. So, they wipped his memory out again and made him a supervisor of the girl. Pathetic.

But he knew the truth: she killed that man, Taylor. For promised him to kill everyone who tries to hurt him. She promised him she'll be with him forever. She promised him her whole life.

The Soldier sighed. Now this is the time to make her a promise. His previous one (he'll remember her when he wakes up) didnt' work and he felt more pain because of this. Why the world conspired against them? They are nothing but a pair of broken, dark soul who seeking salvation in each other and trying to live together.

He saw her coming. No pride, no diggity, just walking toward him. Her eyes were empty, waiting for an order. His Vic was skinny now, the dark circles under her eyes were almost black. He thought he should say something.

„I waited you."

„So I came." – the ominous tone disappeared from her voice. He loved her voice, although he couldn't describe it. Deep, silky, wise, comforting, kind, however it carried wrath, poison, death. when she was annoyed her accent became strong – it made her words like thunder. Yeah, he loved her voice, he remembered he made her talk a lot, just to get lost in the sound of it. But now it sounded empty. Painfully empty.

„Let's start it. We are going to fight in a hand-to-hand combat but I suggest you to limber up a bit. – he stopped a little – I don't want you to get wounded because you are unprepared for me."

When she raised an eyebrow he tought he hit a sensitive point. Perhaps he can provoke some reaction from her. But no, she just turned on her heels and went to search a boxing bag. He sighed again under his mask. _Fucking difficult situation._

She hit roughly the bag. The girl felt every muscle tense in her back, allowing her to hit bigger, faster and harder. Her fists burned from the sensation. This is what she was made for, her one flasback and her supervisor confirmed this feeling.

But things remained dark: who is she? And what is this emptiness? Alexander Piece – she learend his name – was pleased with her in the office while the other members just looked at her pityingly. And this soldier-like man was a real jerk. So she wasn't a popular figure in here she guessed. But why she cares for it? She have a mission and this is the only thing which matters to her. Pierce said he sheltered her from the cruel world, now it's time to strike down the main enemy. Well, fine by her.

„Come." – he said.

She stopped beating the bag and gasped a little. Well, this ridiculous, masked man believes he is the bid god here. Time to test him a little. As she walked to him the girl assessed the situation: a man with a metal arm and super-soldier serum, and probably having problem with the whole world (it was written in his face) against a tall but fast, meanly strong girl who didn't know what the fuck is going on. Not so good odds. But who'd she be to deny the orders?

He didn't want to hurt her too much. After all, when they fought against each other the last time it helped him to remember her. Perhaps it'll be useful now. _Kicking in the throat, heh?_

She attacked first with a quick hit in his chin. His mask fell off, and from dynamism his body almost fell back. Yes, being tall isn't a good thing in fight: the taller you are the easier you fall down from the elan. You must learn how to stand steady or how to get up with incredible quickness.

As he wanted to get up she clasped her leg around his nape and pushed him down. The man tried to get up again but she just pushed and pushed him back with so much force she was starting to sweat.

He was gentle, but she is violent. So, he can be violent too. He grabbed her leg with his left arm and pushed it off while held her another leg so she fell on her back. The Soldier tried to clench her legs but he didn' succeed: another hit came to his face with a lot of force. The Valkyrie stood up quickly and kicked him in the stomach with her knee, then another kick came to his right side. He was annoyed, he hit her in the face with his left arm with so much fore she fell back and blinked to him. The Soldier immediately regret his action he went too far.

„Look, we have to talk." – he said, hoping she gives up the fight.

„About what?"

„About us."

She stood up slowly, staring at him. „There is nothing to talk about."

„Yes, we have a lot to talk about."

„I don't belive in you." - and she hit him again in the face.

Her words hurt more than any kind of physical pain. The Soldier almost let his tears fell down, but he has to be strong for their love. So, he grabbed her hands wuickly, and clenched them with painful strongness.

„Listen, you are my girl. I don't know how to tell this to you, but we are together. And we will, you just don't remember it. But I'll help you I promise." – he couldn't tell her more, he was afraid from his own tears.

She looked deep into his eyes, searching any kind of lie. But instead of lies she found tears. Perhaps he is telling the truth. So, this is why he kissed her!

„But ho…"

„They wiped your memory because your precious team lied a lot about you to Pierce. This was your…punishment. But before it, we were together and…I love you. You said you love me."

She raised an eyebrow. „Me? Love you? Don't play games with me! "

„I don't play! Belive me, please!"

„I can't."

He let her hands fall down . He lost the battle. His girl stood up and marched away, angrily. It's not fair, please! So, he was alone again, it meant he can let his tears fall. The tears came like rivers, they were unstoppable, he barely could breath. Yeah, the big Winter Soldier cried because of a girl like a toddler. After a little time he sat down in the corner and continued crying as he saw the necklace she gave him. After the sitting, he was in a fetal position. The Soldier felt so wretched and pathetic, but one thing he discovered: crying was a good way to let things go.

* * *

**Okay guys, I want to kill that b***h, belive me.**


	27. Again

**Okay guys, I'm triyng to compensate the previous sad things with a little fluff in this chapter! After all, Bucky deseves it (and if I were him I'd be strangle her, really). I hope you don't give up and try to enjoy it! : )**

**27-Again**

She ran away because she remembered he said to her: I love you.

Victoria felt like the whole world is against her. Well, this was true. After a nasty memory attack she sat in her dark room, smoking a cigarette (she found them at the table) and thinking about searching the Soldier.

„_We do what we have to do in hope of survival and in hope of a better tomorrow."_

„_Your hair is like fire. Flames in different shades. I….like it when you just let it free."_

„_If anyone dares to hurt you I will kill that person I swear."_

„_I'll stand with you. Forever."_

She remembered how he kissed her at the ocean, how they slept together, how he caressed her. And what it felt like. It felt like home, protection. It felt like a warm embrace, a safe world. And now, she pushed him away.

But she didn't remember! It is the truth. After she ran back to her room and showered, the memories keep on visiting her mind. Probably he was the only person in her life who cared about her and now she made him miserable.

The girl got up and decided to sneak up on him or find him. She dressed up: a grey leggings with a white, long top and a simple sandal. She finished her make-up, took a deep breath and opened the door.

The corridors were empty, it was shift changing time she thought. The girl didn't know where to find him, so she walked in the hallways at random, assumed if they catch her they'll punish her. After waltzing for 10 minutes she saw him, passing by the lift. She took another deep breath and followed him.

He was angry. Very, very angry. Let himself cry and show weakness! It can't happen again. Somewhere he knew it wasn't Valkyrie's fault (it hurts, but she isn't Vic anymore), but he felt she terribly offended him. He revealed his heart to that girl and she just said 'no'. Fuck the whole world.

And now, she followed him. A little hope brightened inside of him, but doesn't want to show her his red eyes, so he just stopped and said without turning to her:

„What do you want?"

„I…I want to talk with you."

„You had the possibility. Now go away."

„No, please wait! I acted terribly I know. I was just..confused. But I have memories now."

He almost smiled under his mask, only his heart was too broken to do it. She found his touch repulsive, he denied his kiss and denied his feelings too. Then she left him on the ground, wounded. He sighed.

„Come. But you have to be quick."

She followed him into his room, avoiding the cameras and the guards. When they went in, he motived her to sit down. She was beautiful again but somehow…broken too. This time she wasn't empty, she was…guilty.

When he didn't speak she realized he waiting her to speak.

„I…I ran away because I remembered you said you love me. And…I have memories about we are kissing. Sleeping together and what I felt in these moments."

She kept looking at the floor, spoke in a low voice. She fucked up this whole thing.

„I'm so sorry." – she said.

He was watching her while he took off his mask. Suddenly he felt a hand clasping his metal one. Her long fingers held desperatedly his palms. He hated when she touched it, he thought she is too precious to hold this kind of..thing and to touch her with this arm is a sacrilege. But the girl did with so much ease, she never said anything about it, and she usually held this hand of his, to get used to the touch.

She looked at him slowly. Her green eyes were red, probably from crying. And now he saw more teardrops. He sighed. He hates to see her upset, no matter what happened. As he touched her face with his other hand the tears fell down to his arm.

„Don't cry." – he said in a gentle tone.

„But I have to." – the girl closed her eyes, her tears brought down her mascara, leaving two black streaks. He chuckled a bit. The old Victoria is in here. His wrath seemed to fly away.

„No, you should be happy."

„For what?"

„We can be together a bit."

She chuckled too while he wiped off her tears. When he wanted to take his hand off she suddenly took it, and held on her face, kissing his wrist.

„Sorry for beating you."

„I beat you worse if you remember." – he almost laughed a little. Her voice calmed him down.

She chuckled again, and took a deep breath. She was nervous, because she didn't want to spoil the moment. Her face in his hand, holding it and laughing silently. But she wanted it, wanted to know how it feels now!

The girl leaned close to him, looked in his eyes and kissed him gently. First she was shy and he didn't respond immediately but they both sank in the moment and each other's lips. But this was other, something awakened in her. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his nape. Victoria enjoyed touching him so continued with explorig the muscles in his back. She slipped her hands under his shirt and felt the sensation of the other person's skin. It was warm and delicate, his muscles were tonal. She ran a finger up in his spine and felt goosebumps. But if she doing this, why not try to touch his chest? So she slipped her hands to his firm chest. It was a little hairy, but it made him more masculine. She felt his nipples hardening under her touch. And hell, she liked it! Not to mention the strange, warm feeling between her legs.

The Soldier surprised by the fact that she kissed him. He thought she won't do it again after their last one. But now…Her lips telling him not to stop, encouraging him to do more with her. He wanted to stop her because it is a dangerous path, but he couldn't do it. The sensation of her hands, fingers, her touching made him feel to be loved. He wanted nothing more than spend the night with her, doing indecent things…So yes, his anger disappeared, his heart healed and he was…happy. Damnit! And her hands slipped down to his…He moaned with passion. His part was hard. So hard it almost hurt. But no, he won't let her do this. Although he wanted nothing more, but they are in a dangerous place. So he took off her hands and broke the kiss. She looked hurt, narrowed her eyes.

„We can't do this here."

„Then where we can do this?" – she asked in a shy tone.

He grinned „I don't know. But…soon we will. Okay?"

She nodded and he noticed she blushed. Now he raised an eyebrow.

„What?"

„You doing..these things and you blushing. Why?" – he can't wipe off the grinning from his face, it felt so good.

„Because I just..blushed and that's all. – but she should be honest with him – I've never…done this."

And her face became more redder. He found this adorable, but her answer surprised him. Now, he should be proud. The Soldier kissed her in her forehead and hugged her, wanted to say something but she interrupted his thoughts.

„I love you so much, James."

He was taken aback by her words. Yes, he was calm and happy now, it's just…came sooner than he thought. Despair made him to say aloud his feelings before they took her to wipe her memories it's true, but he said it seriously. It wasn't an empty promise. And hearing her telling him the same felt like he owned the whole world.

„I love you too Victoria."

„So, my name is Victoria. You little liar."

He took her face in his hands.

„They musn't know you know your real name, you know anything before the wiping. You have to play the emotionless, brainless killing machine, do you understand?"

She felt the seriousness in his voice, so she decided not to anger him.

„Yes, I understand. But what are we going to do?"

„I'll help you to escape."

„You mean _we_." – We. We. She said this with so much passion. Damn if he wasn't happy because of this little word.

He sighed. „Both of us can't run away. You'll go first, I'll go after you".

„No, I'm going with you or staying with you. I won't let you alone and I don't care what you think or say about that." – ah, the commanding tone returned.

„But you have to. Understand this, okay?"

„No."

„Yes."

„I said no."

„I said yes."

„Why are you so insolent?! I lived here in my entire life I can do this thing with you. We can escape together, I don't need to be placed into safety. I can take of myself you know that."

„And why are you so uncomprehending? If you manage to escape, I can keep an eye on Hydra and on Pierce and I can warn you about them. I make this last mission and I'll go to you. Okay?"

She stood up and began to circle around the room. No, it's stupidity, she can't let him do it alone. And she remembered her oath. She swore revenge against Hydra and Pierce. The simple thought of torturing them, breaking their bones one by one, stabbing them several times, extending their suffering and hearing them to begging for mercy while she just smiling and calmly dismembering them alive, feeling their warm blood in her hands…oh, it was such a sweet dream! And she can't see the good thing in her Soldier's suggestion.

„Don't be mad at me but this is a wrong idea. I want to do this with you, I belong to you in any situation."

He stood up and sighed. He wanted to put her into a better place and look after her, but now he sees it won't be an easy ride.

„I know and I love you for this. But you have to understand my point, Vic. Please, try it."

„I'm trying to, but it's madness. Go on separate way is not a good choice. And remember to our vengeance."

„We can do that after this mission. You should stay alive to do it." - oh and said the wrong words.

She felt anger in her whole body. „I don't give a shit for myself anyway. You are the only thing which matters to me. And do you think I'm a bad survivor?"

„No, I just want you to go away. To be in a better place, please understand it."

She was thinking about what to do. He is going to assassinate Fury, the director of Shield. And Shield is the biggest enemy to Hydra now. What if….Oh, yes! She grinned and felt the excitement in her body.

„What?" – he didn't like her bestial grinning.

„Nothing. Okay, I'm going to escape without you."

„That's my girl." – he smiled, it went easier than he thought.

„With one condition." – oh, it sounds bad. So, it isn't so easy as he thought.

„What is it?"

„I want to know where you are and what you doing. All the time. Every detail. Sounds right?"

„You couldn't ask harder. But I'll tell you everything, if they won't brainwash me again."

Aye, and he'll do everything just to know she is in another place.

„Fine. So, when should I disappear?"

He'll do it tomorrow. They going to attack Fury in a public place, so they could fake her death or lie something to Pierce. Good.

„Tomorrow. You and I will go to make a mission, and you will disappear during the fight."

„How original. – when she saw his expression she decided to stay kind – Okay, I got it. But I have to go now."

„I know."

And they stood in front of each other for long moments. He wanted to kiss her but hesitated. She wanted to kiss him, so she leaned closer and ran through her fingers in his hair again. He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch, and grabbed her hip. The Soldier raised her up so she can put her legs around his hip, and they kissed passionately. Holding her in his own body and feeling her heartbeat while kissing…it's too much. He slowly put her down and kissed her forehead.

„Try to sleep. Good night, Vic."

She smiled when he said her name.

„Good night, James."

And he watched her go out from his room.

But she didn't sleep. The girl went out to search something. Oh yes, sweet revenge and freedom begins tomorrow.


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**My dearest readers!**

**First of all, I'd like to thank you a thousand times for reading this story, and thank you for your magnificent reviews! **

**But the story is coming to an end:**** movie things comes and I want to finish the story where the movie ends. And I thinking about a ****bittersweet**** ending (as the title says). ****UNLESS****, my readers want it otherwise! Please, ****write**** your honest thoughts, opinions, whises to me in PM or just in comment, I really need your help and opinions! I'm looking forward to your messages! : ) Love you all and wish you a beautiful day : )**


	29. Unleashed

**Yes, I asked your help in the previous note and please, let me know what you think! : )**

**28-** **Unleashed**

It won't be so simple as it sounds: go out, do the mission while covering Victoria and make sure she didn't leave any trace behind her. He was annoyed and nervous. _James _(he used to his name) planned to spoil the first task, so they can win time. They sat at the back seat in their black SUV. A young recruit drove and the boy was so nervous that the car smelled from his sweat. Vic joked with him to ease the tension, but she didn't succeed. And there was silence. Silence was the worst. He wanted to tell her again his thoughts: he loves her, take care of herself, don't do anything stupid, he will watch her oh and she is beautiful as always. Her firey hair burned in the sun ( at least what he saw from the cap – she covered her hair and face with it), her eyes were big and shining. The police uniform was a bad choice in her opinion (she told him it made her look slovenly), but he saw her as an angel.

He sighed as he squeezed the necklace she gave him. The girl looked at him with a little smile. They are close to the target, so the car stopped, indicating her to get in the another car. She sighed too. They looked at each other probably for the last time today. She blinked to him once and got out.

Victoria felt the effects of the medicines she swallowed in the morning. The girl thought they won't work, but the apogee come now. Her body started to go numb, sweat covered her skin (and the other clothes which she wore under the police unifom didn't help in her situation), and her pupils were so huge she thought it's completely went black. The city was too loud, the voices were confluent and she couldn't understand a damn word – her ears went deaf. _It's bad. Fucking bad._ Aye, perhaps taking the medicines together wasn't the best choice. Coagulation helper, b6-b12 vitamins, a little epinephrine… at least, this is going to be fun.

Her heart broke when she saw his eyes: the blue, sad ocean. Like he'd say 'come back to me'. They pledged themselves to each other last night, and now they had to go on spearate ways. But she believed in their matter.

„Let's follow the others, Graham."

Graham looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Maybe he noticed her strange…position in the seat but said nothing. He stepped on the gas and the fake police car started to rush through the city. She rolled her eyes, taking her gun into her hand. Oh, the FireStar probably is her best friend long ago, and now she needs it the most.

Washington was a huge, crowded city, the girl wondered how much it'll take to disappear on the streets. Maybe 4 minutes. No, she have to be faster.

And they reached the team, Fury's black car was in the middle of the crowd, poor man. At least 10 fake police cars, not bad. Someone murmured to the victim like 'identity checking, sir', but Fury wasn't a stupid one it seemed. Yes, her plan is going to work!

„Now!"

She yelled to Graham. They quickly got out from the car and fired their gun. She decided to fire the car, not the man. After all, the datas she stole yesterday are going to Shield, she decided. But the black SUV won't broke down so easily – and what a waste! The guns were crackled in the downtown street, people panicking and screaming. Suddenly, the chaos was replaced with silence. The others thought Fury was dead, but no. The bulletproof car quickly started and burst out from the danger – the fake policemen were angry. Someone said 'why can't he die' while quickly got back to their cars and started to chase him. Yes, it is definietly going to work!

„I'll drive, come!"

„Why?!"

„Because I'm better than you."

She said and the car flew under them, feeling the adrenalin in her veins and sercetly praying to God spare her life in this day. Fury was driving in an expressway, two crossroads are coming. Their pairs are drove closer to the SUV and opened fire with a half-automatic gun. The victim was a tough one: he literally pulled the assassin into his car, beat him and twisted the gun out from his hands. She watched it with a big amazement while she went close to the SUV, pressing it from the right. Yes, the crossroad is coming!

Her heart speed up, her palms began to sweat and tried to concentrate when to bend down. Oh, and Fury noticed the coming danger too – he stopped the car while Vic and the others are went with much speed into the crossroad. And, here it comes – a yellow truck! She saw a glimpse of panic in Graham's face and the girl bent down.

The truck crushed apart the other car while they 'just' spinning in the air with incredible speed and force. And… the impact was a terrible experience. She headbutted the steering wheel because of the elan, her left leg was hit by the yellow truck and hurt like hell. A little glass went into her skin but it was nothing. Her sight was dim, but the girl saw Graham lay in the seat – unconscious. Much better.

The medicines were cool, she can climb out from the car! The door didn't work, so she pulled out the cracked windshield and climbed out from it. Her head pounded from the sudden moving and barely managed to rise her left leg. When she was outside, the girl saw people ran from the locale. Good. Vic hoped Graham will forgive her – she took a pack of safety matches and saw if the gasoline is dripping. When she felt it's smell a small smile appeared on her face. Quickly took off the ridiculous police uniform and throwing it into the car she looked like an attacked civilian: blue skinny jeans with a strapless top and bleeding forehead,carrying a little bag ( she hidden it under her previous police clothes). Very good.

She took a deep breath and lighted the match while went further from the car. The girl didn't feel sorry for his dumbass pair, nor for the truck driver. Vic throwed the matches to the car, turned an ran as fast as she could. She fell to the ground from the force of the explosion but quickly got up and ran and ran and jump.

The Soldier heard the explosion. So, she did it and she is alive. Now she can start their revenge he have to concentrate on the task. The man knew Fury will disappear, but they needed time desperatedly. So he stood in the middle of the big road, avoiding the other cars. And, here comes the black SUV. He raised his gun. It was a bomb-like mine which finds the big weighted steel things and blow it up. Yeah, kind of sensoring mine from Burma. So, he fired it and the mine found Fury's car and which immediately exploded. He stepped further to give space to the burning car but it flown metres.

Smoke and ashes surrounded him but it matched with his appearence he thought. The Soldier walked to the car slowly, searching his Cimber Custom. The smoke was stifling, chaos started to rule the whole street. His hope come true: fury was escaped somehow. He found nothing but the empty car.

_James _raised his wrist to talk into the speaking device.

„WS 52 reports. Mission falied target lost."

He walked back to the meeting point thinking about what he had done. It doesn't matter if he and Victoria can get away from Hydra and start a life together. No matter how much people he has to kill for their freedom, he'll do it willingly.

She managed to find an empty corner and cleaned her forehead. Her head hurt like hell too, but she was alive, she did it! The girl checked the memory sticks which contained the major and secret business of Hydra. They were in her bag, thank God. When she herad the explosion she shivered. So, _James_ did it. It means she has to act.

Victoria remembered the sinister, cheap motel's location which she choose as a temporary accommodation and it's damn far from here! She cursed herself while cleaned up her body and went to find the motel.

The night has fallen and Pierce was wrathul. They lost 7 men, including…Victoria. His most expensive, major weapon burned inside a car! He didn't understand it: the girl did every difficult mission with ease, but chasing a car was her death sentence. Her almost-daughter soldier. But mourning can wait, now he is waiting the Soldier's report.

The Soldier saw Fury to went inside the flat, maybe he ran to one of his guards. He heard noises and saw a man came into the room with blonde hair.

„I did not know we are such a good friends, Fury." – said the new boy.

„My wife threw me out from home." – said Fury. What a liar.

„I didn't know you have a wife."

A little silence filled the room and he saw Fury showed something to the blonde haired man. Oh he was a perfect good guy.

Fury gave to the young man something, saying: „Be careful, our…relationship is compromised.."

The Soldier heard enough, he opened fire. The gun's voice echoed in the street. He hoped he shot down the annoying blondie too. And he saw Fury collapsing to the floor. He smiled under his mask: victory.

As he ran in the top of the buildings he noticed Blondie is chasing him. Oh crap! Why can't he stay in his house, mourning his director?! He intensified his speed and jumped from the building to another. When he landed in the last one's roof he heard a strange voice.

Vibranium ripping in the air – he'll show this annoying man who is he! The Soldier turned and caught the _shield_ with his left hand. What? A shield with American flag inspired design? God, so ridiculous, clumsy idea – he thought sighing under his mask. He looked at the confused man: blue eyes filled with despair and surprise. He was so pathetic. The Soldier sent him a sniffy grin and threw back his shield into his stomach. At the end of the week patriotism will kneel down to Hydra.


	30. Captain

**Yeaaaah, Steve Rogers finally arrived! : ) Please let me know if I'm doind this team-work wrong, okay? And I'm still waiting your suggestions about the ending : )**

**29-Captain**

She won't let Hydra to take over the whole world. This Project Insight thing is sooo damn suspicious, it cannot be true that no one noticed it!

Yes, she _was_ Hydra's soldier. Victoria could say simple things like she stands up against Hydra because of the girl realized they are the bad guys, she wants to redeem herself etc. But no, this isn't the truth. Truth is she doing this for James and for the vengeance, nothing more. Most of the people aren't completely good or bad person, everybody doing what they have to/want to do in order of survival or success. This is why Pierce stole her and James: to create super soldiers who'll help him to reach his aim. Yeah, the ugly truth is monsters are not exists in this story. Monsters are invented by _weak_ people, who are not strong enough to defeat their enemies in their battle, rather creating a scary equivocation and surrender to the stronger ones. So, she won't be weak, rather cooperative: she searched the famous Black Widow and Captain America, offering them an alliance during Hydra's attack.

And she found them in a hospital, mourning Fury. Timing couldn't be worse…She remembered her last conversation with James, after he gunned down Fury last night.

_She was in the disgusting motel room, ate her dinner which she bought from the grocery across the motel. She showered and wore a robe when she heard a noise. It was James, stood in the corner of her room. Vic threw down the sandwich and ran to him. He instantly hugged her and said:_

„_I've missed you."_

„_I've missed you too. How are you? What's are the news?"_

„_I'm good, Fury is dead. But Pierce was…not in this world when I reported him your…death." – he gently stroke her hair, kissing her forehead._

„_I don't care about him." _

„_How are you? I've heard the explosion."_

„_Oh I'm good thanks to the lot of medicines I took in the morning. I've had so much adrenaline that I can't feel my arms and legs now, I have never been so exhausted." – she won't tell him how much her stomach drifted or she went deaf for minutes!_

_He smiled to her and kissed her lips. „I was worried."_

„_You shouldn't. You know I am made from steel and I can take a beating even from you." –she tried to joke but he didn't laugh. He was serious while he stroked her, in his blue eyes she saw the fear._

„_I don't have much time." _

„_I know."_

„_I just wanted to see you and make sure you're okay."_

_She smiled on his caring behaviour. If he'd done that 2 months ago she'd certainly yell with him. _

„_Be careful, please. If anything will happen to you…"_

„_You are the one who should be careful, Vic. You want to go to my enemies. It's too dangerous."_

„_Shh, I'm really good in chaos, you know." –and she kissed him passionately. _

„_I have to go. Be safe, Vic. I love you" – he whispered like it was their last time together. _

„_I love you too and take care James." _

_A last kiss, he went to the window and he disappeared as he came. James and his silly way of moving in and out._

So, back to the present. Natasha and Steve were stood in the hallway. The woman probably shed tears, it seemed in her eyes. The man was so damn perfect, he was the all-time protector and the optimist one with gentle eyes and a caring voice. They argued on something when Victoria decided to introduce herself to them and she will probably earn a beating, maybe an imprisonment too. She took a deep breath and marched toward them in her new clothes (black tight jeans a blue shirt and a sneakers), head held high.

Natasha noticed the young girl walking toward them.

„Steve." – ah she immediately spotted tha danger.

Steve turned to face with the intruder, narrowed his eyebrows. Could it be more awkward? She felt her back tensed and her palms began to sweat.

„How can we help you?" – he asked. Oh he is really innocent!

Victoria wanted to look serious and put aside her annoying nature.

„_I _ came to help you." – she said with a cold tone and a little smile.

And Natasha recognized her. Vic saw the dismay in her face, maybe she'll shot her down.

„You are the assassin, called Sanngriö is this..?"

„Yes I am. I came to help you." – how did she knew her?

„Do you know her?" – Steve asked.

The two began to think about how they should eliminate her.

„Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right now, girl." – Natasha said.

Vic sighed. „Well, because you need me."

„Why should we need you?!" – _Steve, the protector has spoken!_

She turned to him „Because you haven't got any other choice. I came with a purpose. I want to give you datas and my help during the following fights – she searched in her bag the memory sticks and the two definietly thoughts she want to raise a gun. Stupids. – I didn't come to kill you Natasha and Steve. Hell, I don't have any gun with me I swear! And do we really need to talk this in here?"

„Yes, we won't go anywhere with you." – and Natasha the protector. Why Vic started to like them so damn easily?

„Let her talk, Nat. Tell us what you mean under…the following fights."

_Oh, my boyfriend killed your boss and planning to take down the whole world but don't worry, you'll be dead when it happens._

Vic sighed. „It's a long story and these sticks – she gave it to Natasha who looked them suspiciously – contains the dirtiest S.H.I.E.L.D. and…H.Y.D.R.A. things. I stole them to prove my truth and help you to win the battle."

„What if you faked the informations?" – this woman won't give up easily!

She laughed a little. „Please I can barely do anything with computers, not to mention engineering stuff. Your thinking is nonsene."

Steve was embarrased, she saw that in her. Actually, she waited for the beating from him but instead of fruy he asked: „You mentioned Hydra? But they were in World War II."

Vic nodded - „And they really active nowadays."

„So Fury's death caused by Hydra?" – Natasha asked.

„Yes. I was in one of the fake police cars but I escaped when I drove the car into a crossroad and a truck crushed us."

„So, you are Hydra's soldier. A spy." – this woman started to annoy Vic.

„I _was_. And I've never been a spy. Not like you." – she said with a smile and Natasha's face was instantly filled with wrath.

„And why you changed side?" – Steve, the savior! Vic really thanked him to being so nice under these circumstances.

„I want revenge and I want to see them fall." – she spat with so much venom and hatred that Stave answered her.

„We won't trust in you but you can come with us."

„Steve, are you mad?! She is one of the best assassins in the world, not a single victim escaped from her." – Nat was mad at her, really.

„Maybe you right, I admit that I've never heard about her. But she says she's got heavy evidence and want to help us. She is our only winning card at this point."

Victoria looked at Steve with huge eyes and two words slipped from her mouth.

„Thank you. – Steve looked at her questioningly – I expected beating, torturing and imprisonment. Not talking. You are…kind." – _fuckfuckfuck Vic! You are stupid to tell them your thoughts!_

The three of them went silent for a long time.

„Your palms are sweating. If you want to kill us you'd be do it with cold blood and not in here. But it doesn't means we trust in you."

Victoria nodded. „I don't want your trust. I want your…skill of cooperation."

Steve was thinking about her words, analizing her. „So, at least we are agree in something. What should we do?"

Vic sighed „See the files first I think."

And she thanked herself she was able to do this, and for Steve's kindness. She was shocked when he said:

„Come with us."

Natasha walked behind her cautiously, but she didn't care. Victoria understood her and probably she'd do the same in this situation. Victoria wondered what James would say to her behaviour.


	31. Protectors

**So, I realized I love Captain America's character! He is the perfect patriot. Tell me what you think about the events? And yeah James…so a new turn.**

**30-Protectors**

The Soldier went back to the basis alone. He was annoyed, the man was sure Pierce will punish him because of Victoria's 'death'. His girl was creative and clever, but he was afraid what if she really _dies_ in the crash. But when he heard the explosion he sighed in relief. Now his only problem is Pierce.

As he sat in front of him a small part of him whispered why didn't he listen to Victoria's suggestion to escape together?

Pierce was extremely nervous and sad too. His daughter, his creation, his Spartan soldier died. And before she died, he punished her cruelly. It wasn't supposed to be…like this. And he can't belive the Winter Soldier cannot take care of anyone! He is a worthless creature.

„Tell me again what happened." – he said with a cold tone.

The Soldier tried his best to sound stoic. „After she got in the car they disappeared, searched the target. When they ambushed him the man escaped and they chased him in the road. They almost shot the darget down when a truck bumped into their car with full speed. Their car exploded with the truck."

Pierce was quiet for long moments. There was no possibility for her to get out or survive the fire. He'd waste his time to send out a troop to learn more about the accident, so he has to belive what this Winter told him. After all, he is just an emotionless machine, why'd he lie? Nonsense.

„I belive in you. Tomorrow you have another job to do. But before you going out…come with me."

he stood up and waited the Soldier to follow him.

And the Soldier froze. He is going to wipe out his memory again! This means the end for him and for Victoria. What if tomorrow he'll shot her down accidentally too? She went to Shield, so he was sure they'll meet in the field of battle. Maybe she'll make him remember during the fight. Maybe he'll remember her. _Oh God, please let me remember to Vic._

These thoughts were in his mind while the doctors handcuffed him and put the machines into his head. He heard the beeping sound and his last thought was he should have listened to his girl.

Victoria was in a car with Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. They put her into the backseat, and after a ten minutes of arguing they decided to go to the motel which in Vic lived. The Widow drove through the city while Rogers kept talking to her.

„Why are you here, truly?" – he asked. He was so polite and innocent during their meeting that the girl couldn't belive it.

„I told you. I want to help your…organization and I want to see Hydra's downfall."

„Why should we belive in you? I haven't heard about Hydra for a long time."

She smiled. „That's because you missed out the last 70 years. They had a lot of dirty business believe me."

„Speaking from experience?" – Natasha joined.

Victoria just smiled. „Yes, you right."

„And…are you truly an assassin?" – lookes like the Captain can't process her words.

„Yes. I was a soldier in Hydra's service, I told you this too."

„I just…can't understand."

She laughed a bit. „I see."

„But why?"

Steve asked and Nat looked at her from the mirror. Vic knew she'll have to speak about it. She sighed and became nervous again.

„I…I was…In Hydra for all my life. I think I was maybe 7 or 8 years old when my training begun. But my memory is deficient, because not long ago they decided to brainwash me, so the pictures are…chaotic a little. But I know and I remember that I was a cruel assassin during this 11 years. Oh, this is the motel, we arrived!" – thank God!

Natasha looked at her with a confused expression. Steve watched her with horror in his face. He saw the girl became nervous and ashamed.

„If this is the real truth…I'm sorry."

This Rogers was a real gentleman! Vic felt touched by her words and a small smile appeared on her face. „Thank you."

They got out from the black car and waited her to lead the way.

„I didn't think an assassin would live in this kind of place." – Natasha said while they walked up to the 4th floor. Vic turned to her, smiling.

„This is why I exactly live in this place." – And she saw Nat smile a little! Damn, she started to like this two person more.

„This is my beautiful room. Come in." – she said while she opened the door. The stail air was almost unbearable so she opened a window.

The pair looked looked around the room suspiciously. Natasha noticed a laptop.

„Where is this from?"

„From the shop I think."

They looked at her questioningly.

„I couldn't bring my own laptop and if I'd steal from them…they'd already find me, thanks to the tracking devices. So I used my salary to buy a new one."

„Hm, didn't know Hydra pays for their…tools."

Victoria didn't react to Natasha's comment. She sat down to bed and motived them to do the same.

„So…I'm going to speak a lot and you won't belive me I know. But try it! Hydra's plan is to take over the world and they timed their mighty attack for this week as you noticed. The flash drive I gave to you contains almost _all_ the big troubles in the past decades. As for me…I told you I escaped with the expolsion."

They looked at her like she was a fool.

„Why did you flee from them? You said they raised you up, I assume some kind loyalty formed in you toward them." – Natasha said.

„They betrayed me. They lied to me all of my entire life. Then took away my memories, thinking they can form me into a brainless tool. But they messed with the wrong soldier. – she said slowly, her voice carried wrath and venom. – They don't know I'm alive. Until we meet with the others in the following battles."

The Captain seemed to analyze her words with a furrowed brows. The man wanted to ask something but Natasha was faster than him.

„Who is Hydra's director?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow „Alexander Pierce."

The pair was silent for a long time until Steve talked.

„This is a lie, Pierce is Shield's supervisor! He could never betray our country, our case! You are lying!" he began to circle in the room while Natasha seemed to thinking hard.

„Calm down, captain I'm not lying…"

„Yes you are. He is a man with honour."

Vic laughed loud. „You are so innocent. But next time you should check on your bosses. Did you ever thought about what is doing when he said he went out to play golf? Well, he never played golf. I assume he said he went to a surgery a month ago…"

Natasha seemed to understand her „So, what you telling us is true."

Steve looked to Nat with a hurt expression.

„So, are you finally belive what I'm telling you?"

Another long silence.

Natasha sighed and said with a nod: „Yes."

Vic turned to Steve: „And you?"

Steve was hurt, she saw that. Oh, he is the perfect icon of America: honour, fidelity, braveness, strongess, patriotism. And Vic liked this surprisingly positive character.

A phone broke the silence. It was Steve's device. So she have time to speak with the Widow.

„How did you recognize me?" – she asked.

Natasha looked deeply into her eyes before answering „From your neck."

„Oh, so I'm that famous."

„So, you are that infamous."

„Are S.H.I.E.L.D. have any…file about me?" – she asked in disbelief.

„I think not. I've heard about you long ago."

„So, you decided to belive in the ugly-necked ghost. Hm, but I didn't work for a long time. So, here you are, in an ugly motel room, mourning, facing with one of the world's ghost. What is your opinion, Natalia?"

Natasha's eyebrows rasied a bit. „I still don't trust in you."

„Good. I'm not offended." – and they nodded to each other. What a strange understanding.

Rogers put down his phone with a confused face.

„Pierce wants to talk with me now."

„Oh, speak of the devil."

„We have to stop him now." –and the overzealous patriot wanted to leave the the room, but the two female stood up Vic told him:

„Don't you dare! Are you crazy, do you know what he'd do with you? You are in a vulnerable position now, and if you go alone he'll imprison you or worse. Please stay here until we make a not so foolish plan. Okay?"

„She is right, we can't trust in anyone. You said Fury warned you about the dangers in Shield's system. We should work on a plan now."

Rogers seemed to think over the two women's words.

„You two will wait for me outside the headquarters."

And he went out from the room. Vic looked at Natasha with an annoyed expression and said: „I'm bringing my guns, I don't care what you say."

But she just nodded so Vic grabbed her bag and ran after Captain America. She realized James is going to visit her at night. Oh crap, she should survive the following action.


	32. Alone

**No Soldier in this chapter, sorry! : (**

**A little befriending never hurts…**

**31-Alone**

James didn't visit her at night. Not even at dawn. Victoria tried to stay calm for the sake of the following actions, but she was very, very worried. And her..breakdown wasn't helped either.

She saw a man, he was probably Japanese. Ah, he was her trainer! He yelled her 'get up' , 'start', 'wrong' , and 'dead'. As she hit the ground for the second time the man grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Then, he beat her face badly and left her in the gym. It was the last time when someone defetaed her.

She saw her first victim: a man with three children.

She saw Roger Taylor, his throat in her hands, watching his blood coloring the road and her hands while he stared at her in disbelief.

Too much dead people and too much gore.

So yes, this night wasn't the best. She wanted to be with James and that was all her dream. She lay on the bed, tried to sleep but it didn't came, so she decided to start the day at 4:15. She was too paranoid to leave the room but she wrote a paper to James in case he'd come to her.

Victoria waited the Cap and the Widow in the street. The plan was really nothing: Natasha and she will wait him in the car while he talking with Pierce. As she smoked her Davidoff she watched the street but James never came. But a black car stopped in front of her. She threw the cigarette stub into the road and got into the car.

„Are you smoking?" – Steve asked with a surprised tone.

„Good morning to you too. And yeah, I think so."

„Grumpy?" – Natasha said. Vic couldn't help but admit to herself she liked their company already. And it isn't a good thing.

She just laughed a bit. „Yeah."

They didn't talk until the group arrived to the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D.

„Ah, the Triskelion. An impressive sight." –Vic said but the two ignored her.

„I'm going in. You are stay in here until I call you. No more arguing." – Steve was the boss, he made it clear. The two women just nodded.

„Be safe." – Vic said and watched him go into the building.

Awkward silence filled the air. Vic wanted to say something…smart but nothing came to her mind.

„You know since I saw the datas you stole…I start to belive in your reasons, why you flee. How old are you, anyway?"

_The awkard moment when you realize everyone is at least 10 years older than you._

„Almost 21."

The older woman's eyes just grow bigger and bigger while Vic stared the building.

„Never thought I'll sit in my car with you."

„Neither I, belive me."

„You look tired."

She sighed. „Yeah, I've had a hard night. Memories came back." – another awkward topic.

Natasha felt something, maybe empathy because she turned to her and said „You will get better after we do this."

Victoria smiled to her, and felt she needs to tell her _the_ thing.

„Natasha, I have to tell you something. The…Winter Soldier is one of the assassins who will attack the city and probably us too."

„Why didn't you tell it sooner?!"

„Because we are…together. – she saw her searching a gun and quickly added – No no no, I mean he and me…we are a couple."

The Widow put down her gun slowly and thinking about what she heard.

„So it's true. He still…alive."

„Yes. Hm, the assassin couple. Sounds wonderful, isn't it?" – Vic tried to ease the tension.

„Why is he not with you?"

„His stupid idea was that I should escape alone, let him cover me. But I think something happened. – when Nat looked at her questioningly she continued – he didn't came to me at night."

„Does anybody know about your little affair?"

„No one. The one who knew is dead already." – the girl shot the other woman a vicious smile.

„Not a good joke."

„Yeah I know. At least I'm trying to be nice."

Victoria saw the Captain running out from the building. She murmured 'hey' to the Widow but she noticed him too, started the car. Steve collapsed into the passengers seat.

„What happened?"

„She was right. Pierce is probably the head of Hydra. Wanted to imprison me. Now, we are all deserters."

Natasha drove fast in the downtown and she was thankful.

„Speak in the name of yours and Natasha's. I'm already dead, don't you remember? - she smirked to him, but he didn't get the joke. Vic sighed. - We need to get another car. We can't go with yours."

„I know. While I put it down tell Steve what you've told me."

The Capatin looked at her concerned.

„So, The Winter Soldier is one of the many Hydra soldiers. And you will meet with him in the following days."

„I already saw him. He is strong, fast, with a metal arm and incredible strongness."

He was frustrated and nervous, she saw that in him. And Vic felt a little sorry for him. After all, he lost 70 years, lost everyone, woke up to this mad, violent world and noew everybody wants to kill him.

„He is my mate. My…love." –more awkwardness.

Steve Rogers was shocked. She felt embarrassed, the girl never used this word in front of other people.

„We need to get the another flash drive."

„Drop me at the motel, I want to collect my…stuff."

They both looked at her in the glass with raised eyebrows.

„So, do you love him?" – Steve asked.

She sighed. „Yes." – when they'll arrive to the motel? Oh God.

„But, I don't understand…"

„Ah, you don't have to. Just do our job, okay?"

When they finally put her down she sighed and put all her force not to rush up in the stairs. They will come back to her in 20 minutes. Enough time to eat, pack and pay for the disgusting room.

James didn't come. Victoria panicked now. She felt the tears falling down in her cheeks, her body was trembling with so much force she knelt down and let the tears come. She sounded like a drowning man. After a little time she stopped it. Enough from this soap poerca she has a duty. When she'l have time she goes back to the basis searching him.

After 15 minutes she stood in the street again. But her company came on foot and they wore..teenegar styled clothes. She raised an eyebrow at that.

„Masks." – Rogers said in a serious tone and Vic held back a laugh.

„So where are we going?"

„To an apple store."

They walked at least half an hour. Victoria was bored and tired from the previous crying, and the company wasn't the best, they still waited for her to assassilate them. Idiots.

„Please tell me this is the store."

„Yes."

„I'm waiting for you outside. If any danger comes I'll call you. And I want to smoke a cigarette too."

„How old are you?" – the Capation asked in a confused tone.

„Almost 21." – more awkwardness. So wonderful! She said it seriously and heard him saying 'huh', and they went to the store.

She sat down to a bench, lit her cigarette. She was thinking about James. Pierce wiped his memory maybe. Fuck this whole world! They never get the chance to live like a normal pair. It so unfair.

She saw a group in black clothes and she instantly spotted her favorite agent: Rumlow.

She grabbed her phone and called Natasha.

„Careful, Hydra is here." – and she put it down.

They didn't notice her. Ah, benefits of being dead is they won't search her. She just has to worry about the fellow people.

After a little time she saw them walking out from the big building. Part of her jumped in happiness that they were still alive and well.

„Any results?" – she asked.

„We going to New Jersey."


	33. Falling

**I'm terribly sorry**** for the previous chapter's errors, I'll correct it! I wrote it at night and I was sleepy. But I didn't want to give up : ) **

**Victoria discovers the technology a little and acts like a little girl! : )**

**32-Falling**

The Soldier was calm. He sat in a chair in his combat gear waiting for the new orders. They woke him up an hour ago and they let him see his new weapon. An AK-12. Russian stuff as always. Why not an M16A4? Maybe because the AK series are the best assault rifles in the world. This one broke the traditions: black, matt color instead of the legendary for him, in the field or at night the gun won't shine,nor distract him. Yeah, big truth is he liked the various weapons. He liked to study them, learn what they capable of, who developed them and things like that. But what he loved the most: their sounds. Deafening havoc or whispers of a ghost. Beautiful.

His thoughts were interrupted when his master, Pierce entered the room. The old man walked toward him with a serious expression, holding files.

„Soldier, are you ready for your next mission?"

He just nodded, didn't speak.

Pierce flashed a smile. „Good. Here are your new…duties."

He gave him the files – two folders, two target. One was named Steve Rogers aka Captain America, the other was Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow. SHIELD agents. The man held a shield in his hands in one of the pictures. It looked…familiar.

„They are fugitives, but I assume these two aren't a threat to you."

„No, sir." – his voice was hoarse, talking wasn't his job.

Pierce smiled. „Good. Go now."

He stood up and took his AK-12, following the others. If he finds them he can try his new weapon finally.

The deserters sat in a car, Victoria drove to New Jersey. She stole a black one - what else of course. When the girl picked them up Natasha told her that Steve got his first kiss since 70 years. She just laughed at them. Being with them brought her a little a clamness. They didn't trust in each other and probably never will, but this cooperation was good for her. She wondered what if they survive the battle and what if she could offer her…service to SHIELD. Ah, if they won't imprison her of course. Being Hydra soldier for 12 years is not the best antecedent.

They arrived to the place, it looked like a closed bunker in the middle of nowhere.

„So, the signal came from this place?" – Vic stated with huge smartness.

„It looks like."

„But it's a closed, old….bunker-like stuff."

„Are Hydra located in a shiny new building complex, ha?"

Vic sighed as she heard Natasha's comment. The girl was thinking about how to react for this statement when Steve said:

„I know this place." – he said with a little…sadness.

The two women stopped arguing and turned back to see his face.

„How?"

„I was trained in here. Camp Lehigh."

He said and got out from the car, carrying his shield. The others followed him and their eyes searched for any possible threat. Nothing. Just the wind and the rusty iron fences.

The Cap threw his shield into the fence. After the big noise they looked at the new gate which created by his shield. Victoria watched with amusement, like a child. She was shocked. When the girl realized her partners are far away she sighed and went after them.

„I love your shield! What is this…material?" – she asked with full curiosity while ran to them.

„Vibranium." – he said with a bored tone. She held her hand to touch it but Steve looked at her questioningly.

„Hm. I've never heard about this kind of…metal."

„So, you are truly not an engineer." – Nat said with a slight humor in her voice.

„Yeah, I'm not familiar with science or engineering stuffs. And it bores me to death."

Both of them chuckled and Vic started to feel a little comfortable with the two. She almost put aside her fear about James. Yes, her lost soldier. She was thinking about him when Steve stopped and stared into the buildings with an extremley sad eyes. Victoria felt sorry for him. He is probably thinking about his memories, that's why he is sad. She stepped closer to him.

„Are you okay, Steve?" – God, she was terrible in comforting people.

„Yes. Just…memories. – the man sighed – It's so weird. I slept over 70 years, lost everyone. I lost my family, my friends, everyone who was familiar. And I woke up to a…cruel world. And it's not just about the modern technology. I can't even tell you who is the real evil or the real good person."

Victoria stood shocked. She cannot belive what she heard. This man trusts in her to tell her such things? And what should she tell him?

„Yeah. My personal opinion is there isn't an entirely good or bad side. Everyone doing what they want or have to do to protect the people, to protect themselves, no matter with what kind of tools. Everyone doing what they want or… what they think is good for them. Chaos and terror rules this new world. Which you doing nowadays could…compromise the liberty, in exchange for the safety. And safety is the biggest lord nowadays. No wonder that you cannot decide these things."

The Captain looked at her with a gentle expression and smiled a little. Is this means she can comfort another person?

„Wise words from a 20-year-old girl."

They shared a laugh when Natasha interrupted them. The older woman watched them for the entire conversation. Yeah, untrust.

„I think the signal came from this bunker." – she nodded toward a bigger bunker.

„This is…something else. It's probably camouflage. Weapons cannot be held near the barracks."

„Hm." –Vic showed her really smart side.

Steve threw his shield to the lock and it fell to the ground – broken. Oh she really loves this shield!

There was total darkness inside the bunker so Victoria decided to use her mobile. When Natasha saw the device in her hand just narrowed her eyebrows.

„I'm just making a little light in this horroristic place."

They nodded to her and she tapped the phone to use the flashlight appication. Yeah, good Google play store. A few minutes of walking in the little light and Natasha found the light switch. And the sight was…weird. There were desks and papers everywhere like someone is still using this place. And huge old computers. The walls were crowded with maps. America and Europe. But in front of them was the emblem of SHIELD: an eagle in a round shape.

„This is the original SHIELD headquarters." – Natasha said proudly.

„Yeah, I found out too from the big fucking eagle." – Vic said. Nat chuckled but Steve stared at her disapprovingly.

„He doesn't like when people swearing. Especially if the person is a girl."

„Ah I didn't know. Sorry." – but she said it with a bored tone so no one belived in her apologize, the Widow repressed a little laugh too.

Steve looked around with admiration. And Victoria liked it too.

„But why here? These are just a bunch of old computers from the stone age. – she pointed to the at one in front of her – Look this is bigger than me!"

Natasha sighed „Because this is the original place, so maybe they hidden something in here."

Vic just nodded but Steve was very excited to see why are they here. „So, plug the flash drive into…something, Natasha. Perhaps it does something."

„Wait, so the computers were manufactured… with a USB reader? In the previous century?! I cannot belive it!" – her voice carried pure incomprehension that Natasha laughed hard.

„Yes, it's true." – her shoulders were shaking from laughing and Steve chuckled too.

So, Victoria and technology.

„Speaking of sticks, if I may ask, what did you do with those memory sticks I gave you?" – the young girl asked carefully.

The Widow looked at her while she put the flash drive into the computer.

„I hidden it. We may can use them in the right time."

And when she tapped the old computer the screen started to lighten up and pictures ran in it. They trio looked at each other, confused.

„Okay, this is scary." – Vic stated. She felt her palms began to sweat.

„I don't belive I'm so scary." – a voice echoed and Victoria jumped in fear and mumbled 'Jigsaw'.

In the screen a face appeared. An old man's face. _Oh my sweet God!_

„Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers." – the man said with a slight smile. The two SHIELD agent watched the computer in shock.

„Dr. Zola."

„Who the fuck is Zola?" – Victoria asked nervously.

„He…was a biochemist during WW II. Swiss." – Rogers said in complete shock.

The computer's attention turned to the young girl.

„And who are you, you insolent little girl?"

„I am not a little girl, old man. Victoria." – she said her name rashly.

„Disrespectful. Life didn't teach you the proper manners, and I am afraid you'll never learn them. A few minutes and you'll be all dead." – the ghost said in an amused toone.

„What do you mean?" – Natasha asked, trying to stay calm.

„A missile heading here. But, let me tell you what is this USB holds, why Fury had to die. The reason is..my algorithm."

„What?" – Natasha spoke with the ghost while Victoria was thinking hard what is an algorithm.

„SHIELD was founded after World War II and Hydra was always…in SHIELD. Double angents, ecetera. My algorithm will rise Hydra to the ruling position of the world. It's filters the dangerous elements, Hydra just have to kill them. It gives…_insight_ to the threats."

Victoria looked at Natasha and they almost said together „Project Insight."

„Those helicarriers which Fury showed me…They are the secret weapons of Hydra." – Steve joined to the big recognition.

„Come, we have to go. Quickly!" – Natasha yelled and they ran, Zola's laughter echoed in the bunker.

They ran quickly but not fast enough. Victoria looked up the the sky when she heard the missile in the air. she saw Captain grabbing Natasha, hiding her under the shield. Steve yelled to her but she didn't hear his voice. The missile hit the place.

She felt the heat on her back and fell to the ground from the big pressure. The girl tried to climb to the agents in the ground but her sight was chaotic, her hearing completely gone – her ears whistled unbearably, the world slowed down. _Like in the COD game when a grenade explodes next to you_. The climbing didn't help, and a strange feeling grew in her back. She touched it, her hands were covered in blood. Victoria looked up and saw two people were running out from the bunkers, ignoring her. They'll leave her here – this was her last thought before she fell into the dark abyss.


	34. Resurrection

**A little commercial: I started to write another fanfic: Blame it on the wine. It's about Cersei Lannister, short one-shots. If you have time please take a look at it! : )**

**And I'd be really glad if you'd write a review to this nearly-ended story! : ) Love you all!**

**33-Resurrection**

The world fallen down into a large, dark hole and Victoria fallen with it. But it wasn't a bad, cruel darkness, it had calming effects. She remembered that James didn't come to save her and the two SHIELD agents ran away without her. But now she felt her body shaking.

The girl tried to open her eyes – and she succeeded. Oh, she wasn't in hell, she was…in a bed? Victoria tried to got up but her head felt like a huge piece of steel which pulled her back to the soft material. Someone turned to her. A man. He had blonde hair and anxious eyes. Steve? Oh, it was Steve Rogers, aka Captain America! So, this means she truly alive. Victoria smiled, then laughed. She laughed so hard that her back began to hurt like hell.

„Why are you laughing?" – came a voice from the distance.

Victoria went silent and tried to look up to Steve „Because you…came back for me. You didn't leave me there."

She saw another person turned back to her direction. It was Natasha.

„You thought we could leave you there?" – Steve asked.

„I won't lie, I thought you will leave me behind at the first opportunity. I'm disappointed. Pleasantly."

The words came slowly, her brain was really slow. So, she was alive indeed. The girl touched by the fact that they took her with themselves, she could feel the tears in her eyes.

„You are injured." – Natasha said.

„Huh?"

„The explosion caused you wounds but they not so serious. Splinters smashed into your back, but I took them out. You are ok now."

„Thank you." – her voice was harsh.

The words came automathically. She was so thankful for them, she couldn't express her gratitude.

She opened again her eyes and saw a room – so yes, she was in a bed. She saw Steve sitting next to the bed and Natasha standing at the edge of it.

„Where are we?"

„Um, we are at my…"

„So finally, you woke up! Hi, I'm Sam." – a man with a dark skin came into the room with a huge smile on his face. It ttok moments when she ralized he is the owner of this house. Victoria started to stand up instantly when the realization hit her – she doesn't want to disturb someone.

„I'm Victoria. Sorry for…laying in one of your bed. – her head was dizzy, but she can bear it. Walking was a strange thing with a damaged back. Steve saw her legs are unstable, tried to hold her but she shot him an angry glare - I have legs, I can walk, thanks."

„Oh you aren't disturb me girl. If you injured you should try to rest a little."

„I can walk."

This Sam laughed a bit, he enjoyed her wild nature, it seemed.

„She is a stubborn one." – Natasha commented and everyone chuckled – except Victoria.

„We are supposed to work." - _And I supposed to find my James._

The group walked out to the kitchen, mumbling about what happened at the basis. The pain ruled her moving – yeah, it's strange, when your back injured you realize this is one of your main bodypart which you need to move when you walk, sit down, turn etc. Fuck.

„I made you breakfast." – sam said to her.

She looked at her questioningly.

„It's not poisoned you know."

„No no, it's not that. I just… - she has to be honest – I just wanted to say thank you for your…hospitality and for…the breakfast, you are really kind, considering that I'm a stranger."

„Oh, do not thank it yet, perhaps it's a terrible food for your taste." – she couldn't help but laugh, and Sam joined her.

She turned to Nat and Steve „And…I want to say thank you again, for saving me." - and she flashed her most honest smile to the pair. Steve smiled back and said:

„You are a team member."

And the world stopped for the young girl. Did she hear correctly? A member? Nat looked at Steve questioningly, but she ignored the older woman. She couldn't help but smile again and began to eat her breakfast with a flushed face.

„So, what is our plan?" – Sam asked.

„We have to destroy the Hellacarries."

„But how?" – Vic said with a curious tone. In her opinion, thoce…stuff were nothing but a huge steel giants.

„We will…improvise. Sam has wings, I have a shield, Natasha and you have special fight-abilities."

„Hm."

„And we need to delete the algorithm too."

She wanted to ask so badly what is an algorithm, but she didn't want to sound stupid.

„Where are my guns if I may ask?" – she chose to ask this question.

„Are you sure you can fight?" – the Cap and the anxiety.

„Oh please, my wounds are not so serious I can beat everyone to death, belive me. Of course I can fight with you."

„You are a feisty one. What is your job?" – Sam asked. She finished the meal and decided to tell the truth.

„I was a soldier in Hydra's service, an assassin through my entire life."

Awkward silence filled the kitchen. „What did say, what is your..last name, ma'am?"

Another awkwardness „I don't know my surname." – she felt her face blushing again because of the shame.

„Oh."

„Thank you for the breakfast, it was really delicious." – she tried to ease the tension.

„Anytime. So, can we go?"

They sat in a car, heading to SHIELD base. Sam drove, she sat beside him. Vic talked with the man a little, amused by his wings. The technique is just too complicated for her to understand, so she just an admirer. The two Avenger took place in the backseats, talking about the algorithm and the machines.

„Victoria, what is your opinion about the matter?" – oh no, Natasha asked the impossible.

„Well, he was…really smart to..invent such a thing."

Everyone looked at her questioningly „Look, I don't know what is an algorithm, I've never attended to school. And I'm not familiar with building giant, mass destructive machines."

So fucking awkward.

„Aren't they following us?" – she said when she looked at the mirror. She saw this black car since 10 minutes ago. Suspicious.

But when she said she saw someone: James. The Soldier. And he is jumping to the top of their car. „Watch out he.." – she wanted to say.

Everyone panicked in the vehicle, especially when he broke the top of it and literally ripped out the steering wheel from it's palce. She looked at Sam with wide eyes, the man grabbed her and bent down with her.

steve and Natasha were far away, Vic and Sam was still in the car, waiting it to stop somewhere on the bridge.

„Fuck that shit! Are you okay?" – she asked from the man.

„Yeah. Son of a bitch." – she didn't want to argue with him, so just said:

„Use you wings, I cover you. Take me down, I can handle him. Search a safe place." – during the talk she grabbed her pistol and knives, ready for the fight.

„Are you crazy, woman?"

„I know him, I worked with him." – he muttered something like 'God help us'.Oh, but they belive she is dead. Fuck that shit world! So she has to chose: her life or help them. Scew it! She grabbed Sam with her hand, holdig the FireStar in the other, rushing our from the ambushed car.

There are 7 enemies. She fired her gun, covering Sam while he started to rise with his wings. She shot down two agent before Sam grabbed her and they flied. It was a terrible experience, Vic wanted to scream but she held her diginity.

„Where?"

„To Natasha, I see she is alone."

And he dropped her to the another ginger woman. Nat was frightened, she saw that.

„I'm going to search him, I know him. Stay here."

„You stupid, you think he will recognize you?!" – panic filled her voice.

„I have to try. Stay here!"

And Victoria ran toward the Soldier.

What an annoying women! Neither of them wanted to give up and accept their fate, morover one of them was running toward him. But she wan't his target, then why is she runnig to him? She supposed to be fleeing, not going into his arms! Stupid women! He raised his AK-12 ready to shot.

„Wait James!" – she yelled.

James? Who is James? Her eyes were filled with tears, her voice trembled. She was injured – probably her back and her head too.

„Don't you recognize me? – when he didn't respond she continued talking – They wiped you out again." – and she…cried. The Soldier knew women are often weak things, but why is she fucking crying instead of running?

„Go away." – he said, lowering his gun.

„I won't. – she stepped closer to him – I'll stand with you forever, I promised you."

Total chaos. He started getting bored of her pathetic bubbling.

„We've never met."

„I waited you in the room."

Something was familiar: her voice and her hair. But he didn't remember her name.

„I'm Victoria. Your Victoria." – she was close to him. Too close. he even saw her eyes turned red from the tears she shed for him. What a strange mission!

„Hey, are you alive?!"

She turned in the direction of the voice and looked at his team in horror.

„Winter, you told us she is dead! We have to take her back to Pierce!"

He glanced in the direction of the speaking man, then back to the girl. So, did they share common past? The agents grabbed her but she protested. The girl dropped her gun and beat two men while the others tried to strike her out, but she was a real lion. He sighed, he was confused and didn't really want to her the young girl – but a mission is mission. He sighed and strike herwith his left hand. The Soldier watched her falling down to the ground with a bleeding nose and closed eyes.

„Take her to the truck." – he ordered.

As he went to search his real targets the girl's eyes haunted him. Like she wanted to speak, to ask something for. Well, he was a wrong man for these kind of things.


	35. Hail Hydra!

**angelicagallo79, and werewolfe22,**** I thank you for following my story! : )**

**So guys, I think this the ****penultimate ****chapter…yeah. We are almost done : ) So, if you have ****suggestions**** about the end please write to me or leave a review! I'd be really, really glad! **

**I do not own the 'Lost' song or lyrics, it belongs to the marvellous Coldplay.**

**And I would like to say thank you a million times for everyone who reading this story and made it so far. I just….****love you guys!**

**34-Hail Hydra!**

The Soldier sat in the van, annoyed. His targets escaped, and the blonde guy said to him 'Bucky'. Who the hell is Bucky? He clearly mixed him up with someone else. The other woman exactly knew how he is going to fight with her, so she was able to injure him. And, the last one, this red haired girl said to him 'James'. What an idiot mission with a buch of idiot people! What, he has several..names? He isn't Bucky or James, he is the Winter Soldier. He wanted to belive it.

But blurred images appeared in his mind about the silly girl who cried in front of him. They fought with each other earlier at the Hydra headquarters. They made a mission together maybe. As he looked down to her he saw the wound she got from the knocking out. She was a real beast, biting, kicking, scratching…Four men was enough to take her down. And then he suddenly relaized she was Victoria indeed. A kiss came into his mind at the ocean. She was dead, wasn't she? No, he helped her to escape, because…realization hit him like a huge stone. no, Oh no, he ruined their lives.

The second fainting in 24 hours. Fuck. Victoria's head hurt like hell and her back became numb. Because she sat in an uncomfortabla chair – back in Hydra's headquarters! Panic ran through her as she opened her eyes. A handcuff chained her to the chair – as she started to drag it the metal became more and more tight around her wrists. „Fuck that shit!" she spat. The girl was alone in the room, no one came to see her – yet.

She rememberd how she got in here – James didn't recognize her despite all of her crying and talking, then the others knocked her out. she sighed and felt her throat became numb too, because of the tears in her eyes. They falied. They lost the battle against Hydra and she is probably going to die now. Perhaps the SHIELD agents will able to stop the helicarriers, but she and James…their tale won't be end with a happily ever after.

Suddenly she heard people coming in her direction. Maybe two. No, three! She decided she won't lie, if they asking her she will tell the truth.

Alexander Pierce opened the door. His soldier, his Spartan warrior was alive and well. The new agents spotted her in DC. He couldn't decide what to do: be happy or be furious. He knew why she ran away: he punished her without a reason _and_ she was in love with the Winter Soldier. She wasn't a traitor, he made her a traitor. So yeah, big despairs sieged his mind.

„Victoria." – he said in a too kind tone.

She didn't respond just stared at him with a deadly expression. Then she noticed the Soldier beside him. Oh yes, the love! He took a seat in front of her. He wasn't a fool, she is very dangerous, that's why she was in chains.

„I am disappointed. Very, very disappointed." – he waited her to realize the seriousness of the situation.

„Is that supposed to make me feel frightened?" – she won't lie to this bastard, but she won't give up her nature.

„Yes. I assmue you know what are the consequences of your deeds. Faked your death and my loyal Soldier finds you with the enemy. Not good."

Oh he played God now he thinks she will fear him.

„Hm yes. Death." – she said with so much ease.

„Aren't you afraid from death?"

She leaned closer to him and said in a deep, loud voice: „Everybody has to die." – and she smiled.

Pierce raised an eyebrow – fool or brave, he couldn't decide it anymore.

„So, your answer is no."

She nodded „No."

„Why is that?"

She chuckled „Because death is all I knew in my entire life. I saw every face of it. If it comes for me…then I hug it with calmness and I'll let him take me." – except if James has to see it. The only one reason Victoria was still nervous was her Soldier.

Precious. She was too precious to loose her now. Pierce smiled – he made a perfect Spartan soldier. So, he listen t oher, after he'll give her to the doctors to give her the serum and she'll find herself in a lab.

Victoria smiled and looked to the Soldier who's eyes were foggy from his tears. She wasn't angry with him, no. It wasn't his fault, so she blinked to him with a little smile. But he was still shocked. At least Pierce didn't know that they…love each other.

„I think you are not here to listen my thoughts about life and death." – let's do it, she thought.

„You are right. I want to hear everything about your desertation and what did you do in these 5 days."

She raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. Confession and gore, yeah.

„When we went out to kill Fury I was in a fake police car. As we chased him in the streets a moment appeared: the other agents were busy to shoot down Fury, I drove into a crossroad, where a yellow truck crushed us and the other fake police car. I was alive, I set them on fire and I ran. after the explosion I searched the Black Widow and Captain America, offering them my help in the war against Hydra. And..as a sign of my goodwill I gave them flash drives which contained every dirty business of Hydra in the past 50 years. Yeah, spreading chaos and low safety was the key to the false salvation. How original."

The whole room went silent. A guard and Pierce stared at her in shock and disbelief, but James seemed to be…proud and a little smile appeared in his wet eyes. Victoria couldn't tell if he smiling indeed, the mask covered his face.

Suddenly a big hand hit her right cheek. It came from Pierce. Bitch slapping? – she thought amused. As she raised her head up she tasted blood in her mouth. She grinned to the bastard and tasted her own blood in her mouth, licked it with a huge smirk.

She saw James was thinking about how to kill them but Victoria shook her head to him. If Pierce'd know about their relationship he would have mentioned it by now. At least one of them should survive. And this one have to be James.

„I should kill you right now you traitorous bitch! Look at yourself what've done you almost ruined my, _my_ plan! But tomorrow you will wake up to a new world, ruled by Hydra. You did what you did in vain. Where are those…informations you extradited to the other side?"

„Hm, on the internet I think."

He salpped the desk instead of Victoria. The girl just smiled, then laughed at his reaction.

He looked like an idiot during the fight with the desk. Finally, he slapped her again then screamed:

„Take her to the doctors, gave her the serum then deliver her to Baron Stucker!"

„What serum? Are you mad what do you think you doing with me?! You son of a bitch!" – her comment earned another slap from Pierce.

What? Stucker? Oh no. She will be another puppet at a table. Sadness filled her soul – James won't be able to unfetter her. As they dragged her out she looked at _her_ James and felt huge teardrops in her eyes. But he accompanied her too. It gave her calmness.

As they waled down to the doctor's lab a song came to her mind. Ah, strange how it fits with her life now.

_Just because I'm loosing_

_Doesn't mean I'm lost_

_Doesn't mean I'll stop_

She lost this battle. The final conflict. She broke her promise to destroy Hydra and avenge James. Perhaps they give her to Stucker, but she will avenge everything to Hydra. She might be able to flee during the transportation or might sooner.

_Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve _

_No better and no worse_

She wasn't a very good person and now destiny hit her across the face. She cannot be happy. She won't be happy. Never. She got this in return for the countless murders she comitted.

_Every river I've tried to cross_

_And every door I ever tried was locked_

No HYDRA, no SHIELD. Nothing meant salvation to them. Their cause is…lost.

_I'm just waiting till the firing starts_

_I'm just waiting till the shine wears off_

If she reach the lab life is lost to her she was sure. But Victoria marched proudly to the slaughter – James can survive! In her life she was able to save another life.

The guards stopped and the Soldier muttered them something in Russian. The men came foward and closed the lab's door. They were alone.

James ripped off his mask and kissed her passionately. She tased like fire, ash and war. He felt her blood, he drank her blood from her mouth. She couldn't hold her tears: they fell off and mixed with the tears of James.

„You are an idiot Victoria. Why didn't you let me kill them?"

„You know we can't escape from this building. Nearly a hundred agent taking care of the precious leader. And don't be afraid, pretend you doing your mission, but the Captain and the Black Widow will win."

They wiped off each other's tears. Who cares about the SHIELD agents?!

„I am a fool, please forgive me Victoria. I love you, I love you so mcuh I didn't know what I.."

„Shh I know. I love you too, James. –and she kissed him quickly. – But now you have to be strong. Do what they command. Promise me James."

He nodded, the man knew arguing with this girl is a lost case.

She smiled „Yes, this is my man." She hugged him, giving a shit if someone sees them. Someone shout 'Come in!' and her heart pounded in her chest.

„We have to go now."

She nodded in fear „So, you promise me you stay safe? But what is happening with me now?"

He heard the fear in her voice. James wished to comfort her and tell her everything will be okay, but that was a lie. He couldn't escape with her now, nor save her from the doctors.

„I don't know. But I know one thing – he took her face into his hands, squeezing it – If this is over I will find you. I will search you and we will destroy them together. I promise."

He quickly kissed her forehead while she squeezed his arm with so much force he thought se is going to rip it off.

She nodded. Victora wanted to belive in his words so much! But the faith left her. „Find another woman for yourself. One who deserves you, not like me." – her voice cracked because of the tears. He grabbed her face, squeezing it.

„Don't dare to say things like this I love you. Do you hear me? I love you Victoria."

She smiled „I love you too."

As she said the words she opened the door, facing with her destiny.

At least six doctors waited her at a bed. They held various needles and serums in their hands. she sighed as she noticed James stood beside the door – she left alone again. The girl grinned to the doctors with venom.

„So, we meet again. I hope you'll give me a brutal stuff because if I can get up from the bed I'll tear out your larynx with my bare hands I promise."

They hancuffed her down to the bed and cut off her shirt. Vic felt the cold air in her skin – it calmed her down. A doctor squeezed roughly her left hand and held a purple serum in his hands. Oh he is going to give in this to her.

She took a deep breath as she felt the needle transpiercing her skin – ah the left side, because of the heart. She felt nothing in the first minute, just saw her sking turning into a ghostly white color. After long moments her hands were numb and her whole body started to hurt violently. The girl began to sweat, her venas felt like exploding. Pain dominated her body. Unbearable pain. _Farewell life_ – she thought. Victoria screamed in agony until she fainted.

James wasn't able to watch her suffering, silent tears washed his face. The Soldier remembered how the doctors made his left hand. He remembered the pain he felt and the disgusting feeling which ruled his body during the first tests. And she has to endure it now too. He looked down, cursing himself. His mind was racing, he could kill them in six ways but he remembered her words. _Promise me James._ Her desperate voice echoed in his mind. She sacrificed herself again for him, so he cannot ignore her actions. She was right, Pierce didn't know about their relationship. It was the hardest thing – do what they want. He diced to act like they says, allowing the other side to win. And after everything is done, he will find her.

The Captain sat in the car silently, staring the road. Guilt dominated his soul – he didn't give his trust to the girl and she gave her own life to their case. They didn't find her, not even her corpse, so they stole her back. When Steve realized what happened he felt like loosing a friend. Again.

He have to find and save her – if she is still alive. After all, he is an avanger, isn't he?!

„We have to find her, Natasha."

Natasha looked at him, feeling the same. She was just a little lost girl for God's sake! They didn't trust in her it's true, but now…Both of them felt guilt.

She sighed. „Yes I know."

**Huh, it was…painful to write. Victoria maybe appears in the next and last chapter, maybe it was her last chapter, who knows? And I'm sure you all know who is this Stucker (if you saw the end credits scene in the WS movie)….Yeah. **

**Let me cite Ramsay Bolton: „If you think this has a happy ending you haven't been paying attention". I'm cruel : )**

**Don't forget tomorrow or in Wednesday the story will end! ****Maybe I'll annoy you all haha.**

**And if you want to read a sequel, then leave me a review please! Love you all!**


	36. Victory

**Yeah, final part of my story, the epic conclusion is here : )**

* * *

**35-Victory**

Today the Helicarriers will rise as the world saviors. Pierce was pleased with the events: he punished Victoria for her actions and the world will be his within twenty minutes. The information are not on the internet as Victoria said. The little rebel has fallen. Fury is dead, SHILED is fallen into pieces. The whole world kneel in front him and they will glorify him as the protector of all lands. No more enemies, no more barrier to destroy. Just today.

But now the World Security Council members are here. Pierce walked toward them and greeted them one by one. They'll get a little brainwashing too.

* * *

Nick Fury is impossible to kill so easily, the man always thinks of the dangers. He was almost amused when he heard his plan was so successful that the agents cried for him one by one. Maria Hill was the only one who knew the truth –he called her after they pronounced him dead. And the woman was so frightened she forgot who she is talking to.

Then, here they are: in a safehouse with Captain America, Black Widow and Sam Wilson. The team have to act quickly and mercilessly.

„Any loss?" – he asked.

The Captain and Romanoff changed glances while Fury raised an eyebrow. They hiding something.

„Sir, during our trip to the old SHIELD base and the today's fight we had a …helper. Her name is Victoria, an ex-Hydra soldier.."

„What did you do?!"

„Sir, she came to us and offered her help, gave us a lot of information about the organization and she passed us the secret businesses of the last decades too. Victoria revealed the leader of Hydra: it's Pierce. But…we didn't belive her first. Then she accompanied us to everywhere and if she had not been there today…I'd be dead. She fought with the Winter Soldier, allowing me to tend to my wound and get help."

Fury was silent for a moment, he didn't expect Natasha to defend this…agent.

„And where is she now?"

„We don't know. They probably kidnapped her again. We have to search her, after we destroy the helicarriers." – and Steve defended her too.

Fury decided not to react for the last statement „Her informations?"

„I think we should put them up to the internet, sir."

„What are those..infos?"

„The Vietnam war, Oil crisis in 1973, Arab Spring in 2010, secret weapon factories and many other…happenings. Hydra was in all the important events since 1948."

Fury was surprised, these events were very important in history, they cannot be false. „If these things are truly reliable the people should able to read them. But now, we have to make a plan how to destroy those machines."

„I rewrote the algorithm, maybe we can use it too." – Maria said.

Everyone turned to her, no one understood how she could do it.

„Yes, it's useful. But the most important thing is you have to replace the controller chips." – Fury stated and gave it to the Captain.

„So, we have to deactivate the targeting system first. After you done this, you able to replace those chips and I will make them to destroy each other."

They nodded and Fury stood up „We have to go. Romanoff, you will be a spy,as one of the Council members. I will go with you and in the right time we will kill Pierce. – he gave her a strange device – This is a holographic mask. Good luck to the others."

And they went out from the house, ready for their final battle.

Steve was with Sam, heading to the Triskelion. He wore his old unifrom which he stole from the Smitshonian. And the Cap was thinking about Bucky. Another storm of guilt rushed through him – he let him fell down and look what's happened with him. And Victoria – she gave her life to their cause. He cannot fall now.

„Hey man, are you listening to me?" – oh, Sam was here too.

„Sorry, what did you say?"

„I said I go with you. We fly up to that huge steel thing and smash it."

„You should stay in the ground.."

„Then why do I have these wings, ha?"

Steve realized he won't win in this arguing so he just nodded.

„Good. Now, what do we do?"

„I have to do notification, to warn people about what is going to happen here. We go to the basis. You have to cover my back while I'm talking."

They reached the gate, ready to fight. It was strange, no one stood at the entrance. It meant everyone is inside, preparing the helicarriers to the fight. Good for them.

As they entered the whole place was empty.

„So, they are at the helicarriers. But where do you want to talk?"

Steve looked around and saw a closed radio station at the top of the edifice. „There."

* * *

The Soldier tried to forget the trauma and do his job. He knew there is no chance for retreat, he screwed up everything…they falied because of him. He stands as the assassin, like he always was while they took the only precious thing he ever had: Victoria.

_Promise me James._ He heard her beautiful, deep, haunting voice in his mind.

* * *

This man, - this ridiculous man looking like a national flag – is familiar. So damn familiar! He was the one who beat him not so long ago, wasn't he? In the street, his partner was the another woman with red hair. James heard his speech in the loudspeaker. Yes, he fought like a madman for his purpose. Like now.

The Soldier hated his shield, it was so annoying! Another throwing came – he had had enough. The Soldier grabbed the damn thing and threw it down.

And look what's happening: the man panicked because of his toy, he wanted to get it back. James hit his head with his left arm, holding the stick in his other hand. The blodie wanted to get it back. He won't get it without a fight.

* * *

Victoria slowly woke up. Actually the feeling of waking up is surprised her – she thought she will see the hell around her but no. She saw a white room, smoething like a hospital stuff. And she felt really energetic. The girl got up, but as her feet touched the floor she knew something wasn't right. She didn't feel the wounds on her back, nor on her head. Her arms were more muscular and what she felt just….pure power. What the fuck is this?! No pain, no injuries, no tiredness (she always felt herself like a piece of shit when she woke up).

A radio interrupted her thoughts „Dr. Baker, go to the 41. room."

Was it her room? She will find out soon. Oh yes, it was. The man who came in was like a squirrel: small, long face and little eyes. She hated him already.

„How are you, chlid?"

„I'm not your child you dumb idiot. Where am I?!" – she raise her voice.

„I see you didn't lost your…attitude. Shame. Oh but you are my child. I made you to this, I made a super soldier from you, darling."

Victoria froze. No that cannot be…

* * *

And they fought for a long time. He shoot him, but it wasn't enough. The blondie is still alive and he helped him to climb out under the heavy steel. Why? He supposed to kill him, not help him.

„Bucky, it's me Steve!"

The Soldier raised an eyebrow – he telling him this since the fight started.

„Who the hell is Bucky?"

The man put down his mask. „I won't fight against you. You are my friend."

The Soldier neglected friends. At least, he thinks this – he not even know what is a friend. So he ran toward him and took him down to the ground. The helicarrier and the bridge below them will fall down too, but he didn't care. He need a thing to beat to death – he is the perfect subject.

He hit him in the face, and again and again and again. As he hit him memories came to his mind: Victoria, the fire he started. The broken promise, her terrifying have to be strony. _Very, very strong. Promise me James. _

„I am your friend!"

„You are my mission."

„Then finish it. Cause I'm with you till the end of the line."

And his hand stopped in the air, his eyes grew big in horror. The horror of realization: Steve. Steve Rogers – Captain America. They fought in the street yes, but…he should've kill him when he had the chance, not help him to climb up. But the Captain _helped_ him.

But it was late, _Steve_ fell down from the Helicarrier, falling into the river. He sighed as he watched him falling. He should jump after him. _Fuck_. And he jumped.

It took several minutes to find him in the dirty water, the backwash was fast in the river. But he found him. The Soldier quickly grabbed his uniform and swam with him up. The air hit his lungs, relief ran through his body.

He dragged him out to the land, and another relief hit him when he saw the man was still breathing. Steve. Steve Rogers. His face was too familiar from somewhere. But he didn't have the time to pay attention to the past, he has another mission: find Victoria. _Promise me James._ The girl who was in love with him, saved him, who gave him life and hope. The girl who sacrificed her own life for him.

The Soldier let Steve alone on the land and walked away. He is free now, he can do what he wants. And there is only one thing he wants: his fire, his partner…his love. He will find her. He will find her and they will discover together the Salvation.

**The End**

**Please, let me know if you are interested in a sequel! I have plans, I'm just curious if anybody would be interested in the Round II. : )**

**So, it is over. I hope you didn't mind my…descriptions about the weapons which were used by our Soldier – someone wrote the Russian language, I wrote about his weapons, haha.**

**I know this isn't the perfect story, but I'm really proud of myself. But this is just because of YOU, guys! I really don't know how to express my gratitude. **

**I would like to say Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for a million times for reading this tale! **

**I would like to say a million Thank You for the reviewes!**

**I would like to say Thank You for two million times who favored/followed my story! **

**I am so happy because I met so much nice, wonderful people here, Love you all! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**Explanations**

**Victoria**: her name means victory- as the last chapter. I felt this name would be fit to my OC character. I think I created a fine OC with her: she was a cruel, heartless, annoying b***, thanks to Pierce's manipulation but at the end she learns how to feel and love and what is good or bad. And yeah, she was just another puppet of Hydra, not the mighty hero. But now…I feel sorry for her.

About her appearance: I associated her hair with the fire/flames, referring to chaos and her harsh nature.

**Sanngriör**: it means very cruel, very violent. A valkyrie. Fits to Victoria.

**Horkos**: The Greek god of oaths. Yeah, it's difficult to explain….so, our precious Vic made oaths: revenge and save James from Hydra regardless to herself, and she was fanatic to succeed. I felt I had to write this Greek badass into the story (even if they just killed the H. organization) to demonstrate the situation's seriousness. (silly idea, huh?)

**Winter Soldier:** mostly the Soldier : ) In my fic he is a more human person and he is able to regain his memories when someone makes him remember. He fell in love with our heroine because she was the only one who showed him kindess (and a few minute of arrogance and hatred too, hehe) and the girl cared for him and didn't want to beat him (except a few times) or make him suffer.

I always write that he wears the mask, because when I saw the movie and he came with the damn mask I was actually frightened :D I loved his mask, it made him so sinister and cruel, mysterious, special. Looked like a very very very serious terrorist, so when he appeared in the last scenes without it I lost my interest in him : ( When he showed his face I saw the complete sadness in him and I didn't think it fit with his character, so yeah mask loving : )

**Recommended songs** (I think fits to the story):

Parov Stelar:All night (Nico Push bootleg mix) – I belive Vic listened this song every time she went out for a mission, haha

Coldplay:Lost (see the 34. chapter)

Imagine Dragons:Demons

Corona:Rhythm of the night (another song which I think Vic listened during missions)

Dark Knight Rises main theme (when James walks away from the Potomac river…yeah, I'm too visual, and I think it fits well for his charachter) - what a s**t idea

Anyway, who read my stupid notes? : )

**Again, a thousand Thank You! Love you all guys, I hope we'll meet again!**

**And don't forget: if you want to know what happens with Victoria and James….leave a review or a PM, and I will fulfill all of your requests!**


	37. Epilogue

**Guys…I just… LOVE YOU so much! I'm so happy you wrote me to do an epilogue/sequel! And yeah, I'm sorry, I made it slowly. I'll have big,big,big exams in the end of the month, and I've learned…nothing (okay, I'm silly, I enjoyed the summer), I started study the…stuffs a week ago.**

**And yeah, I'm watching the Futball world cup too, it's so stressful ,haha.**

**So, I just wanted to say that you are the best, ****I love you all so much! **

**Epilogue**

James sat on the couch, waited Victoria. It was a Saturday morning – he just sat there, drank the coffee she made and thought about their relationship. When they decided to live together? Technically:never. They never said out loud they should moving in together, it was…natural for them. He remembered when she came out from the secret SHIELD hospital base, he took her hands in his and lead her to his apartment. And they live together since 3 years – he sighed – in _love_.

He know they are insuperable together. They are the best, and they love each other, no matter what comes, or how they arguing. Yeah, they had little fights but it's normal.

And James knows she is his everything, his biggest treasure. He cannot describe how much he loves her – he just feels it's power. The power which helped him to get up and move on, to live, to…heal.

She always greets him in the mornings with a huge smile, fresh coffee and breakfast, with a perfect look. She always calls him at least two times a day, making lunch and cookies, cleaning the house… Alone. She never accepted his help in anything, and Victoria demanded all the housework to herself. First he enjoyed it, but after a few months, her self-determination became too much for him. James just wanted to help her, even in cooking or cleaning. The shopping tour were quite enjoyable yes, but he just simply wanted to do more.

He remembered when he tried to stop her in a morning. She came in the room with his breakfast and coffee, wearing a stunning white summer dress, her make-up was perfect and the sun reflected with her hair. Yeah, she is the most beautiful woman in the world!

„_Good morning my love. I made you your favorite food." – she smiled and climbed to their bed with the food. _

_Definitely his favorite: scrambled eggs with bacon, cheese, salad and spices. _

„_Baby, you are the best, but you don't have to do this." – he said, the food was in his mouth, his voice was harsh from the sleep._

„_What?"_

_He sighed. „To…do everything alone. And you bring me breakfast into the bed! You treat me.."_

„_Like what?! Don't you enjoy this?" – oh, her quick temper. _

„_No, I love it and you know – he took her face into his hands – I love you so much. But what about doing these…things together? We should cook something together in the evening." _

_She sighed, and made a face. „You sassy grandpa. Okay, I'm in, we are going to cook together. – he was surprised, he thought he is going to loose the battle, almost smiled when her voice came like thunder – But, what did you want to say, how I treat you?!"_

_He smiled to her and she smiled back. James caressed her face „You treat me like I am…a special person."_

„_Because you are the most special person in my life, you are my prince! Hm, and my hero too. You saved me so many times and you love me, live together, so I have to take up…different positions. I want to be the perfect housewife and…"_

_And he laughed. So passionate, yet so innocent. _

„_Why are you laughing now?!"_

„_I thought I told you. I want to help you in everything 'kay? I just want to see you rest, sleep 8 hours and damnit, be here in the mornings when I wake up to hug each other."_

_He saw she wanted to argue, but she quickly changed her mind. She looked at him with a gentle expression and flashed another beautiful smile. „I agree. So, we cook dinner today. Together." _

But in the evening when she tried to teach him how to make a flambéed chicken he accidentally set the courtains on fire in the kitchen. Oh, and she never let him cook once again_._

Victoria was an Avenger too like him, but he never felt they spend too much time had a lot of fun, the couple laughed and joked with each other every day, between passionate kisses. After their first year he took her to her favorite restaurant and gave her a necklace – similiar to the other she gave him 5 years ago. As she cried over the necklace she murmured:

„_You…do you remember this? You still have that stupid thing?"_

_He just smiled and squeezed her hand „You think I could forget the things you said and gave to me, huh? Little fool." _

They did not have sex on that night. They _made love_ that night, truly – it was like the first one.

_He kissed her with such tenderness while she moaned beneath him. He was afraid he might hurt her, and he felt the tension in her but tried to calm her down. Victoria gently caressed his back with her fingers – goosebumps appeared in his skin. This moment was one of the most desired events he wanted to experience with her. Not just for the physical pleasure – because it was so much more than pure sex, they became…one._

_Later, she fell asleep in his chest, he listened her breathing, felt her skin on his, felt her intoxicating scent. And that moment was…just pure perfection._

Yes, they are happy together. Everything is perfect – except the past. Victoria never talked about it.

She never said she need help, not even when she woke up in the middle of the night with huge tears in her eyes, not when he found her, not when he saw that she is completely broken. Oh, she never talked about what hurt her. Never. She denied the tears, the sad glances. She just flashed a big smile and carried on, like nothing happened. And James hated it.

When James saw she ruined their sixth boxing bag he deciced to talk with her.

„_What's wrong, doll?" – he said in a gentle tone when she made pizza. The girl looked up with a huge smile in her face._

„_My dear, everything is okay, you know that, don't you?"_

„_Don't lie to me, I hate it." – he tried a harder tone._

„_If you speaking of the boxing bag… I'm sorry, I'll buy another one I just..you know, I'm a super fucking soldier too, sometimes I can't control my own power." – and she giggled like nothing happened. _

_He sighed and walked toward her. James hugged her from behind and Vic took down the vegetables. He inhaled her scent – parfume, shampoo, gasoline and cigarette. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head._

„_Tell me, please. I know you need to talk about it." – he said as he kissed her cheek her shoulder._

„_Look I don't need to talk about anything, I'm fine I'm feel perfect with you. I don't need demons and such things. Just pizza." – she laughed but he didn't appreciate the joke._

„_Why are you lying to me?! It's…I just want to help you and you always push me away. It hurts." – and he released her from the hug and turned the girl to face with him. _

_And then he saw something in her eyes – fear. _

„_James, I don't want to talk about it because…I'm not like you. I don't, I can't regret the killings and stuff like that. Of course I know I stood in the wrong side, but I don't feel anything about it and that's my fucking problem!" _

_And she rushed out from the kitchen, grabbing the car keys and she didn't come home that night._

After she came home at dawn he yelled with her the first time – and she cried.

„_I'm so sorry James, I was a fool I know. Forgive me."_

„_Do you know how I was worried about you?! You left your phone here and you just left me here. I don't even know where were you!"_

„_I was with Steve, we watched Desperate Housewives." – why she ran to Steve?_

„_And he just let you into his house til now?!_

„_I told nothing to him. I just only asked to stay with him a little and he let me in. I didn't tell him our arguing."_

„_Why?"_

„_Because I refused to answer to his question. You know, I'm just wayward."_

„_Yes, I realized it."_

_She came closer to him and carefully took his hands in hers. He didn't even flinch when her soft skin touced his metal arm. It was too natural for him now – she never said anything about buried her face into his chest – and his heart melted._

„_I'm so sorry I know you just want to help me to get through with those things, but…I'm just…different than you. I don't like to talk about the past or my feelings because it never helped me. I prefer to bury these things deep and never think about them. And it gets better and better for me, I just…had a little relapse and that's I don't want you to feel pity for me."_

_He gently pushed up her face to look into her beautiful, green eyes. „But you helped me a lot. You brought me back to life, Vic. I just want to do the same."_

„_I know, and I love you so much for that too. But I don't want to be a , it wasn't me who helped you. It was Steve and Natasha."_

„_You little fool, you are my life, I don't know what I'd do if I had not found you on that day.I stayed alive because of you. Not for myself."_

_Another teardrops started to fell down on her cheeks and he gently wiped them off. „I'm so sorry that I couldn't be with you after the fights.I cannot even imagine how hard it was to you. To heal and be okay, James.I'm so sorry." – and she began to shake and cry._

_He hugged her tightly „Don't say this, they kidnapped you. And you shouldn't think about them, they are all dead now. We avenged what they did to us. We have won."_

„_Yeah. We have won." _

„_I don't want to force you to talk about it. Jut know I'm here for you anytime."_

„_I know. I love you so much, James."_

Sometimes Steve came to them – of course, Victoria cooked them something to eat while teasing Steve and him too. She and Steve became friends during work. Victoria showed them movies and music in these evenings.

Victoria became friend with that Tony Stark too – they understood each other's sick jokes too easily.

As for the promises…she literally did the things she said to him: _I will bring their heads to you._ She frightened him on that mission – she murdered every target with a huge smile and easiness, she tortured them before finally sent them to the afterlife. As she held Stucker's head in her palm, her face covered with blood, blood dripping from her hair…he was afraid. But after the mission she came back to normal behaviour and they never talked about it.

When he had a nightmare in the first year she always cradled him and hugged him tightly until he fell asleep again, and she never made a movement, not to wake him up.

She talked a lot with him about his thoughts – she always said something special and beautiful about him.

„_Don't hate your arm, please. It belongs to you, it's you too. And don't worry about what I'm thinking of it – you are beautiful to me in every way – with everything."_

Their neighbors had a baby and she was willing to see the little girl – she cooked to the couple too. She told him to go with her – what else could he done? In truth, ha was afraid he might scare the little child.

„Look, she is so beautiful! Will we have our own baby soon, James?" – she asked him with such easiness and kindness. And he was frozen, he never thought to himself as a father. And, _she_ said it first. It melted his heart. He-like a father.

„Do you think it seriously?"

„Of course! Why? I'm sure you will be a wonderful father to our children."

„Oh, _children_? – he laughed – I love you so much, you little devil." – and he kissed the top of her head. It was probably one of the happiest moments in his life.

As he sat on the couch and squeezed the little box in his hands he couldn't help but think about…having a child. He never thought he could be a good parent. But after she said _that_…and she talked about children a lot nowadays. In truth, he always imagined that he and Victoria are married and have at least two children, but he was never brave enough to say out loud to her that he want to make a family. He…

„Hi sweety, I'm home." – and she arrived home.

„I noticed." – and he got up, went to help her to put down the stuff she bought. He wants to talk about it now! He need to do it!

„Victoria…"

„Huh?"

„Come, please."

She raised an eyebrow and sat down beside him in the couch. He sighed and took her hands in his.

„I…I was thinking about what you've said to me." – and he fucked it up already! How he supposed to ask her to marry him?

„What?"

„You are my life, my everything. My love. And I want to live with you forever, I know you are the only woman that I want in my life. – and he pulled out the boksz from his pocket – Will you marry me?"

And he watched her crying in happiness in the middle of their house.

„Of course!"

He placed the diamond ring into her finger and she gasped in surprise „Jesus, it was so expensive you shouldn't.."

„Don't complain, my princess deserves everything."

And he smiled as she kissed him with elan and passion.

„When should we wed?" – she asked before he took her up in a bridal-style.

„As soon as we can." and they kissed, like it would be the first one. Oh no, he could never get bored of her.

The wedding was a little ceremony. She insisted it have to be a civilian wedding without a priest. After the ceremony the little group went to the Stark Tower – yeah, Tony offered them to have a party there – with helicopters. She was always beautiful, but on that day…like an angel, the most beautiful woman who was ever born. _And she is mine._

At the party they owned the first dance – Charleston. He was really satisfied with his knoweldge with dancing while Victoria just tried to copy him. But they managed to learn the dance at last. And now, she dacnig beautifullly!

„Okay, it was beautiful, but guys, we haven't seen a reall kiss since that man told th whole ceremony. Kiss, we want to see one!" – Tony said and the others cheered too.

Victoria looked into James eyes and smiled – and she kissed him. He couldn't help but just think about how much he loves her and the perfect feeling in his chest started to rise. Something climbed up in his throat and felt the burning feeling – he felt teardrops in his eyes. And those salty waterdrops fell down on his face.

„What's wrong baby?" – she said panicking.

„Nothing, I'm just so happy. I love you."

And in his wedding, James Barnes cried.

**I hope you like it, guys! Please write me your thoughts : ) I Love You All!**


End file.
